Not Like Her
by NewBlood158
Summary: What if a Certain Death Eaters Daughter Started at Hogwarts After her father is killed. Have seen a couple of story with this sort of vibe but wanted to do my own take on it. M for later chapters.
1. Dad?

It was the first thing I saw when I walked up to my house, the front door slightly ajar... that's when I started to feel my heart beat in my ears.

My father never kept the door open, ever since Voldermort resurfaced, especially since my mother escape. He was always petrified she would come after me, trying to make me join them, become a Death Eater.

I'd rather die first.

I just stood there staring at the door feeling my world suddenly fall apart, I didn't even know what waited for me inside.

"Someone was in there" That's when my heart stopped. I spun round to see Mrs Sear from across the street standing behind me.

"Jesus, Mrs Sear you almost gav…wait. What? Someone was in there?"

"I saw a woman leave, beastly looking creature if you ask me dear…an…an…and then..." She just looked into my eyes, almost like she didn't believe what just happened

"what? Tell me! What happened?" I was trying so hard not to scream at her. All I wanted to do was run into the house but my legs were glued to the spot.

"She just... disappeared, in a cloud of smoke, then …well look up dear" As I slowly turned raised my head that's when I saw it, the Dark Mark. I had seen it on the front of The Daily Prophet and my dad had told me about it, but seeing it up-close was probably the most terrifying thing ever.

How did I not notice that when I was walking up the street? Was I that oblivious to everything?

That's when I realised most of my neighbours were now on the street looking at it. Then I remembered what my dad told me.

They cast it after Killing.

I flew into the house ignoring the calls from Mrs Sear, slamming the door wide open. "Dad? DAD?"

I stood there looking round the hall way, when suddenly I felt myself being drawn towards the back room, I started running towards it but for some reason my body felt like it weighed a tone. Every step I took my body started shaking more and more, probably because I knew exactly what I was about to encounter. Placing my hand on the door I gently pushed it open.

He was laying on the floor eyes wide open,slumped on his side. My dad.

"Dad?" I could feel the tears start to whelm beneath my eyes "…daddy?"

I slowly walked over to him, kneeling beside him placing a gentle hand on his face. How could he feel so cold so quickly? How could this of happened? I was only at my friends for an hour. Why did I even go in the first place!

"Daddy please wake up. Dad!"

I couldn't take it any more, I started shaking him hoping this was a sick twisted joke and he would sit up any second and say got cha, but he wasn't. His cold eyes just kept staring past me, I could feel myself shaking more and I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders. More death eaters? Had my mum, if it had been her, come back to finish me off? I didn't care at this point. All I could think was my dad is dead. I didn't care about anything.


	2. Too Much

"Catherine?"

I slowly turned my head before meeting his face. I recognised him, why? From where? He was old, had a kind gentle face, long white beard and…were those bells?

"Catherine?"

"Uh…yes…I'm…..Catherine" I couldn't even speak properly, Every time I tried to say a word all the air in my lungs got caught in my throat. I felt like I was drowning.

He gave me a gentle smile "I know you are, perhaps we should move into another room?" I turned to look down at my father "No I can't, I have…I have to…oh my god"

I finally broke down. All I could do was cry. My face fell into my hands and the tears just started to pour. I was wailing probably sounding like a banshee, not like I cared. Before I knew it I was gently being moved, walking but I didn't know to where. When I had finally sat down I looked up to realised I was in my living room, Pictures of me and my dad scattered everywhere, Why did he bring me into this room out of all of them? The man handed me a tissue which I gladly accepted blowing my nose. I didn't really care how attractive I sounded or looked right now.

After a few moments of silence my tears started to subside and my sobs started to lessen, but the occasional hiccup escaped.

"Catherine do you know who I am?

I shook my head no, sure I recognized his face but I couldn't put a name to it.

"My Name is Albus Dumbledore; I'm the headmaster At Hogwarts"

"Oh…right" I had started to calm down a little more, the hiccups had stopped. I kept telling myself not to cry, I had to be strong, at least while this guy was talking to me.

"I'm so sorry about your father"

"Yeah…it was…my"

"We know who it was, your mother" I looked into his eyes, all I could see was pity. Why of all people did I have Bellatrix Lestrange as a parent?

My Father had told me about my mother from the begging, that she was a Death Eater. When he first met her he didn't know all this, didn't know she was married either. She wanted him to join but he refused. After she had me I was dumped on my dad and was told if he wouldn't join the Death Eaters he could be of some use and raise me since she didn't want to.

"She's not my mother" I finally said after being lost in my train of thought "Well not really. Only by blood association unfortunately"

"Indeed" he took in a breath before continuing to speak "The reason I am here now is because I had made a promise to your father"

I just looked at him puzzled, I had no idea my father had spoken to this man about anything.

"Your father was always terrified your mother would come after you and him. He used to be a student at Hogwarts actually."

"Yeah he told me, but he didn't want me to go there"

"While he was alive yes, he thought if you went and people would find out about who your mother was certain students in particular, well they wouldn't treat you equally; he also felt you would fall in with the wrong crowd. Certain people in Slytherin to be exact."

I just stared at him; I had discovered my father dead less then 5 minutes ago now he was telling me all this, it was a little hard to digest.

"He also felt it would be easier for your mother to find you, if she ever did escape."

"Yeah that's why he wanted us to live in such a muggle populated place, seeing as she hates them and wouldn't go near them, guess he was wrong about that though."

"Well when your mother escaped last year he came to me, he knew something bad might happen and asked if anything did happen, he wanted you to come to Hogwarts."

"But. I…can I? This late? Wouldn't I be in my 6th year or something?"

"Well at the time your father felt it was best to keep you with him. But now…after such events, perhaps being with people your own age would be an advantage. You also could get some real training for any, future events."

Future Events? I guess everything they said was true then "Well that didn't seem to help my father" I could feel the tears again and Dumbledore could sense this.

"Perhaps not, but wouldn't you want to attend? You don't have to Catherine. It is after all a suggestion, but it is what your father wanted."

I looked at him then gazed around the room. I looked at the pictures of me and my father. My 5th birthday party. Me and him at the park. All the images were looking at me, Smiling, Laughing.

Happy.

Not anymore.

I took a deep breath "Ok Professor. If it's what my dad wanted. I'll go"

"Excellent" he produced a letter from his pocket "This has all the details, books you will need, robes, I assume you have a wand"

"Yes of course" I took the letter from him and studied it "Do you always come prepared"

He gave me a slight smile "Well I thought you might say yes."

Suddenly a thump came from the backroom and I froze in terror "Don't worry" he said while rising "It's just the order; they have come to sort out this tragic mess."

Tragic. That's what my life had become. Tragic

Dumbledore walked towards the door before turning to me. "Your aunt have been contacted and will be arriving shortly, perhaps you should get your things together?"

"What abo,"

"The order will take care of your father, don't worry. Your aunt will sort out the funeral."

"Oh right..." I sludge past him and up the stairs "Guess I better get packing then" I gave him a final glance before leaping up the rest of the stairs and running to my room.

As soon as I entered my room I slammed the door and leaned my back against it, slowly sliding down before ending up on the floor, I brought my knees up to my chest hugging them against my body. Must not cry. Must not cry.

My eyes already stung and my chest hurt like hell. I couldn't actually believe I had managed to breathe without forcing myself to. That's when I saw my reflection. God I looked Pathetic. My face was pale with the exception of my eyes which where now red and bloodshot. My lips had gone all puffy and my hair was tangled. I crawled over to my nightstand before grabbing my brush and forcing myself to get those ungodly knots out of my hair. I was pulling my hair so hard I thought I might rip it out of my scalp but I didn't care. I looked back into the mirror to see my hair had now gone back to its original state wavy around my shoulders. Why was I even caring about my hair at a time like this?

I made a mental list of everything I need grabbed my trunks from under my bed. Clothes, shoes, toothbrush, books. Funny how my whole life now fitted into 2 trunks. I sat there starring at my wall. God this had happened so fast. Talk about breaking it to me gently.

My head suddenly snapped up. I needed something of my dads.

I made my way to his room. As soon as I entered it hit me, it smelt just like my dad. He always smelt like a weird mixture of grass and cigars. He loved gardening and cigars were his only vice. He said everyone had to treat themselves to something. I went through my dads clothes and found 3 jumpers. I'll be taking those. I then made my way over to his beside table and picked up the picture of me and him when I was a couple of months old. In the picture he gently held me in his arms, Rocking me back and forth, while I slept, Yeah definitely taking this as well. I grabbed a few other things, one of his cigars, his favourite book. Wuthering Heights. My dad was such a softy he actually named me after the main Character, Catherine Earnshaw.

After packing everything up I trudged with my things down the stairs to be greeted by my Aunt Joan, she was a plump woman early 50's, Dark brown hair just like my dad and me, only hers was greying a little. She always wore a smile on her face, but when I looked at her, I could see her eyes, red from crying, and her face was all blotchy.

"Oh Cathy dear! Come here!" As soon as she said those words I dropped the trunk I was currently carrying and sprinted towards her holding her tight, I didn't want to let go, and I started crying again.

"Sssh hush now, its ok" I didn't respond. I just held on tighter.

"Are you all packed?" she asked my gently stroking my hair. Sniffling I responded "Yeah, I just wanted to get a couple of pictures from the living room"

"Of course dear, I was talking to Dumbledore and he told me about you going to Hogwarts, are you sure that's what you want?"

I sucked in a breath. Was it? Looking down at my feet I answered in a small voice, "Uh, yeah, it's what my dad wanted."

She pulled my face up gently looking into my eyes "Only if you are sure"

"Yeah. Yeah I am"

She glanced over at Dumbledore before looking back at me. "Well ok, get the things you needed so we can get out of here. Ok?" I gave her a sad smile before making my way towards the living room. I grabbed a few pictures before placing them into my trunk.

Dumbledore reached out his hand before giving me a slight smile "Well I guess I will be seeing you in September." I smiled back before weakly grabbing his hand and giving him a half hearted handshake "Thank you professor."

Me and my Aunt made our way towards her car...car? "Aunt Joan, what's with the car?"  
"Cathy dear I couldn't possibly handle a broomstick in my condition."

But you can handle heavy machinery?

After placing my trunks in the back I gave Dumbledore a slight wave before he had the last word. "And don't worry Catherine. The Sorting Hat isn't that Scary."

Sorting Hat?


	3. Starting Over

**CPOV**

A month had passed since everything; I had pretty much become a recluse.

I had always been bubbly, out going, not afraid or shy of anything. That's how my dad had raised me.

Now I was petrified of everything. I didn't really want to go outside, and reports on the death eaters kept showing up. It was freaking me out.

In the past month I had been forced by my aunt to go collect all my school supplies. A couple of days after I arrived my owl Bill had even shown up at my aunts, I was angry at myself for having forgotten him but was just glad he had arrived safely.

And of course, the day of my dad's funeral arrived. Many of the neighbours came but then again my dad had always been popular with them. He was just an all around good guy. I wanted to speak at the funeral but couldn't, I wanted with all my heart to get up there and say how great he was, how he didn't deserve this, how he should still be here. But I just couldn't, it hurt too much. I just sat holding onto my aunt, I couldn't even cry anymore.

After The funeral I pretty much lived in my bedroom. Reading, listening to music. I only came out to eat, if that. I just really wanted to get to Hogwarts.

As the weeks went on I emerged from my bedroom. I was kind of sick of it. But I didn't leave the house, just sat in the garden or watched TV, Not really having the heart to do anything, my aunt tried to perk me up but nothing really worked. It's not like I didn't like my aunt, I love my aunt dearly, but when I looked at her I kept seeing my dad and it broke my heart. I just needed to get out of there.

I woke up at 6am that morning I was due to go to Hogwarts. I was excited but also nervous. What if this was a mistake? I had never really been to a real school before and the prospect of making friends with people my own age, who could do magic really excited me. Sure I had friends but they all got to go to school while I stayed home, they would ask me things about history, science, but I didn't know about anything about that stuff. I could make a potion that would cause you to grow giant warts on your face but I highly doubted they would think that normal. Once my friend Lizzy had stayed over, bill flew into the kitchen in the morning pretty much terrifying her. I didn't expect her around again anytime soon.

What if I didn't make any friends?

After I woke up I just lay in the bed starring at the ceiling, I couldn't believe today had finally arrived. I got up and decided to shower and wash my hair; after I dried myself off I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. God what happened to me? Usually I would have some completion but my face had gone pale and I had dark rings under my eyes. This is probably why I had been avoiding mirrors for the past month. I looked at my hair, it had now started to grow out and looked a little raggy but there wasn't much I could do about that now, so I decided to curl just so I could disguise it's oddness a little. After finishing I looked in the mirror and actually kind of glad to see I looked like my normal self. I smiled slightly. This was the first time I felt normal in ages. I then made my back to my bedroom to get dressed, I wanted to look presentable.

After finishing I ran downstairs before bouncing into the kitchen to be greeted by my aunt with one of her trademark smiles.

"Well, someone certainly looks happy today"

"You know what" I sat down while grabbing a glass of orange juice "I feel really happy, I am actually really excited"

"Well good, I was really afraid after…well… you wouldn't manage to get out of your slump" she gave me a small smile "Also, did I mention you look lovely."

"Thanks, I thought I should make some effort"

As soon as we were finished eating we made our way to Kings cross but when we arrived I couldn't help but feel a little confused.

"Uh…9 and ¾? How does that make any sense?"

My aunt just gave me a sly look "you'll see" when we reached platform nine with my trolley my aunt gave a quick look around.

"Alright dear stand next to me and hold onto the trolley" I did as I was told, as soon as I held on my aunt started running towards a wall. Yeah she had seriously lost it

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I couldn't believe this was happening, but she didn't respond just kept running. As soon as we reach the wall I went to cover my face only to discover we were on a different platform. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Told you to trust me" with that my aunt started walking towards the train with a smug look on her face. Show off.

Once all my stuff was on the train and I went over to my aunt and gave her the biggest hug imaginable, she broke away from me with slight tears in her eyes. Damn her.

"Please don't start crying or you will set me off."

She gave me an apologetic look "I'm sorry dear, just, make sure you write to me at any possible opportunity. You know if it goes badly you can come straight home."

I gave her the biggest grin I could "don't worry; it's going to be great. I promise to write to you every chance I get" I gave her another quick hug before getting onto the train just before it set off and settling down in a compartment.

I was sat there for about 10 minutes kind of lost in thought, what if no one liked me? What if I didn't become a Gryffindor? When suddenly the door opened and I was greeted by a red haired boy.

"Oh…hi"

I gave him a small smile before responding "Hello"

"I didn't realise this compartment was taken."

"Oh it's ok. It's just me in here."

A grin broke onto his face "Oh, well do you mind if me and my friends sit with you?"

"No of cour" Before I could even finish he was already shouting.

"OI GUYS DOWN HERE" and with that he placed himself opposite me "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" He held out his hand towards me which I took warmly.

"I'm Catherine Peart" Weasly…Weasley… "Hey by any chance are you related to those guys who own that shop in Diagon alley?"

"Yeah those are my older brothers, shops cool huh"

"Ha, yeah, I went in there while shopping for my robes. Now officially the best place in the world."

After I said that he gave me a grin before the door slid open again. The first to enter was a girl with brown curly hair who was rather pretty, she gave me a quick smile before settling next to Ron, next to enter was a boy with glasses and black hair, he seemed a little short but I couldn't really tell from where I was sitting. Shortly followed another boy who upon seeing me looked extremely nervous. He had slightly chubby cheeks and Brown hair. Definitely taller than the other boys. He sat down next to me while looking very uncomfortable.

The next few moments were in complete silence until Ron spoke "Oh! Sorry, guys this is Catherine Peart, Catherine this is Hermione, Harry, Harry Potter to be exact and Neville."

"Well Ronald thank you for introducing me and Neville with the same warmth you gave Harry." Ron just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said before extended her hand which I accepted.

Everyone one looked towards Neville who was now starring at the floor, he looked up to see all of us starring at him. "Oh, Longbottom" which ended with a nervous smile. I couldn't help but think he and his smile were adorable. "Nice to meet you…Longbottom" giving him a smile back which he reacted to by starring back down at the floor.

Then it hit me. "Wait…Harry Potter? Like. Potter Potter?" He looked at me with a small sadness in his eyes "The one and only."

I responded with a half smile. "So uh" Ron butted in "How come we've never seen you before?"

"Well, this is actually my first year here"

Ron looked at me with wide eyes "YOU'RE A FIRST YEAR? But…you're so hot and, well kind of old." This was greeted with a hard nudge in the ribs from Hermione.

"Uh… thanks" I was trying hard to hold back a laugh "Actually I was home schooled until recently, I'll be in sixth year."

"Excellent" Hermione chimed in "So you'll be with us then."

"Brilliant" Everyone looked at the sudden words spoken from Neville. "I mean... cause you seem nice and ...stuff" When I looked at Hermione she just gave me a sly smile.

**NPOV**

Merlin's Beard, Speak Neville. Form a proper sentence.

As soon as I walked in and saw her I could feel a pounding in my head. She was so pretty it made me slightly ill and extremely nervous.

We continued to sit there in silence until Catherine suddenly spoke "Um, Longbottom. How about you show me around the train?" Why would she want to look around the train? More importantly why did she want me to show her?

I hesitated but answered. "Ok. If you like" She jumped up before reaching out for my hand and pulling me out of compartment. As we started making our way down the train I had to ask her "So you wanted to see the train?"

She started laughing "Not really, Harry just seemed like he wanted to talk to them lot."

"Oh right" I looked down and realised she was still holding on to my hand, do I hold onto it back? What do I do! While I was contemplating this she snatched it away.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't realise"

Yeah knew it was too good to be true.

"Oh no it's ok" that actually did kind of hurt. It's not like I was diseased.

During the train ride we bumped into Ginny and Luna who seemed really interested in knowing why she was hanging around with me. So did I. I was surprised she lasted this long. When they asked she just simple answered "Well Longbottom is an excellent tour guide" before winking at me. It gave me this warm feeling at the pit of my stomach.

As we continued our walk I met the last person I wanted to see.

"I'm Draco...Malfoy" he added a sinister smile in here, I looked over at Catherine. Thankfully she didn't look impressed.

She tilted her head slightly before rolling her eyes "Good for you."

He just continued to grin. "So you don't have a name then?"

"Catherine"

"Catherine" He dragged it out trying to make it sound sexy. She wasn't buying it

"Well, Catherine. What are you doing hanging around with a pathetic excuse of a man like Longbottom?"

This really ticked me off. Why couldn't I just punch him? "Uh, Catherine how about we go back to our compartment? I think we will be nearing Hogwarts soon."

She looked at me before turning on her heel and walking away, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her. As we scurried down the hall Draco called after us "If you ever need a real man just give me a call!"

When we had gotten away from Draco she finally spoke "God what a creep."

"Pretty much."

She halted "Hey, if you don't want me to call you Longbottom I won't, I saw how you cringed when he said it"

I couldn't believe how nice she was being "You know what it's Ok, I like it when you say it, doesn't come out in a spiteful away like when Draco says it."

She smiled before continuing walking "You can call me Cathy if you want, Catherine is just so boring and long."

"No it's not; you have a lovely name, better then Neville Longbottom." She started laughing; yeah I knew she thought my name was a joke. "Nah I like it. It's the kind of name you wouldn't forget easily."

We made our way back to our compartment to discover Harry Ron and Hermione gone, she sat down looking slightly annoyed whilst I sat opposite. Guess the incident with Draco had ticked her off more than she was letting on. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages while she looked out the window. I couldn't help but stare at her, I guess I was more amazed at the fact she had hung around with me for so long than anything else, She then looked at me and I quickly turned my attention to the door.. Did she see me looking? Then she spoke.

"What?"

Crap, I had probably creeped her out. I averted my gaze "Nothing I just, well..."

She continued to look at me while I tried to avoid her. "You just, look really nice, really p-p-pretty actually" I finally managed to blurt out. I looked up to find her smiling.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself Longbottom"

I didn't even bother trying to repress my grin.


	4. Sorting Hats And Potions

**CPOV**

By the time we had arrived at Hogwarts and made our way to the castle I was completely relaxed around Neville and he seemed less nervous around me. When we got to the castle I saw a bunch of first years scurrying to the great hall. "Well I guess I better go with them lot"

He gave me a warm smile. "Fingers crossed for Gryffindor."

That's when it came into my head…what if I am placed in Slytherin and stuck with…urgh…Draco.

Neville saw the worry come across my face and he placed a friendly hand on my arm rubbing it gently. "Hey, you ok?"

I pushed all the doubt out of my mind "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Well don't be, it's not that bad. When I had to do it I nearly ran off wearing it." I couldn't help but laugh at this, the mental image of a small Neville running around with a giant hat popped into my head.

"Thanks Neville." I slowly started making my way behind the first years, before giving Neville a slight wave. God first years are tiny.

When we arrived in the Hall I could feel all eyes on me, probably because I stuck out like a sore thumb against the incredibly cute first years, maybe I was just being slightly paranoid. One by one the students went up to be sorted; I just looked at the floor. What if I had made a mistake?

"PEART, CATHERINE."

My head shot up and I suddenly got very nervous. Oh bollocks. As I made my way towards the sorting hat I suddenly realised that stool they made you sat on looked exceedingly tiny. As I went to sit down on it I realised how small it actually was before finally landing down with a thud and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmmm…Well you are tricky."

Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

"Why not? Ah don't want to follow in your mother's footsteps hm? Well, you don't exactly have the heart to be a Slytherin."

That's when my heart started beating again, oh just go on and say it you bloody stupid hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as those words came from his mouth I pretty much jumped from my seat before taking the hat off and running towards the Gryffindor table, I saw Hermione Ron and Neville but no sign Harry, but then I noticed Neville pointing a the empty place next to him which I quickly claimed as my own.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" He shook his head "No, no of course not, wouldn't have called you over otherwise. I'm really glad you got into Gryffindor, though it seemed like you took ages up there."

"Yeah felt like it."

When the meal started Neville introduced me to Dean and Seamus before everyone started concentrating on their food. I hadn't seen so much food in one place before; I didn't actually feel all that hungry. As I was finishing my dessert, the only thing I actually ate, I saw Hermione start to beat Ron out of the corner of my eye and started giggling along with Neville.

"Are they always like that?"

"Ron and Hermione?"

We both glanced over before he raised an eyebrow and let out a small sigh. "Yup."

Harry suddenly sat down next to me, Face covered in blood which I gave a worried look to. I looked over at Neville who also had the same expression as me. As we sat there Dumbledore started to speak Introducing the new teachers and welcoming us all back, Suddenly his speech took a sudden turn as he started talking about the return of He must not be named. It still gave me the creeps to even think about his name. As soon as he mentioned it I grabbed Neville's hand squeezing it as hard as I could receiving a concerned look from him. I started to let go while apologizing before he reached back. "It's ok" I smiled back at him while continuing to listen to Dumbledore. After he finished we went back to our common rooms and Hermione offered to show me the way. Once I had sorted my stuff out and got into bed, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about what Dumbledore had said. Dark times are coming.

I also couldn't stop thinking about Neville's Smile.

It was a few days before we had out first potions lesson, thankfully Neville and Hermione had the same class as me. As we listened to Slughorn, Harry and Ron suddenly entered. Ron didn't particularly look or sounded like he wanted to be there but I was happy I knew more people in the class. Slughorn asked us about different potions. Hermione, of course, knew all about them.

Our Class was spent trying to brew living death, which I think everyone found a bit stressful, I didn't think I would even come anywhere close to making it so I just tried to take it as easy as I could. Neville struggled for a large part of the lesson, even Hermione Was and people had told me she was one of the best students in school. To Everyone's shock Harry was the only person to actually make it by the end of the lesson. Hermione looked absolutely frazzled, most people did. When we left the classroom Neville popped up next to me.

His hair was all messed and he looked a bit flustered. It was Actually Adorable.

"So…tough lesson huh Longbottom."

"Heh, I'm not exactly the best at potions. It was a lot worse when Snape taught us though. I think he had a personal vendetta against me." he gave me a long hard look. "How come your hair always stays so perfect?"

"Probably because I don't get to stressed out about things."

He let out a sigh "I wish I could do that."

"Well. I spent most of my summer being stressed so, I guess I am trying to just relax a bit."

"Why? What happened during the summer?"

I froze. Do I tell him? "Actually, can we not talk about it?"

He gave me a sad look "Sure…whatever you want"

**NPOV**

I couldn't help but be intrigued but didn't want to press it any further.

As we continued walking she kept her distance looking towards the ground, I don't know what came over me. I looked around to see if anyone was around, fortunately everyone had gone on ahead of us. I stepped in front of her and my books dropped out of my arms as I fumbled about. She looked utterly shocked. I thought about bending down to pick up my things instead of making a fool out of myself like I was about to, but I couldn't help myself. I placed my hands on her shoulders looking into my eyes. When did I become this confident around girls? Especially gorgeous ones who made my mouth dry just by standing next to them.

"Listen. I-If you ever need to talk about anything. Anything no matter how stupid you think it is. You can talk to me ok? I will always listen. I know how hard it is to, to talk about...stuff." 

For a moment I thought about telling her about my parents, most people knew now anyway but I decided to wait, it would probably be better telling her after she didn't think I was a total loser.

She was suddenly pressed against and I felt her hands gently on my back. I wasn't to sure what to do, so I brought a hand up to her lower back before shooting up thinking in my mind that was far to low.

Even if I did like how nice she felt against me.

"Thank you Neville, that's really nice of you. I don't why but I feel really safe when I'm around you."

I made her feel safe?

She took a step back and I reluctantly let go. Her hands suddenly came up to my hair fixing it for me. As her fingers went through my hair I became really relaxed just enjoying the feel of what she was doing. How could such a simple thing make me feel like that?

"Perfect" she smiled her hands falling to her sides. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Come on" "If you're late, McGonagall will kill you, or turn you into a toad."


	5. Awkward

I knew I loved Hogwarts from the first moment I arrived and as the weeks went on I felt myself feeling like it was my home, I couldn't understand why my father hadn't let me come here sooner. I got along with everyone and truly felt like I fitted in. Even though every time I saw Draco it sent a chill down my spine, and the fact he was in couple of my classes didn't help, ignoring him became like second nature though

The weeks flew by and October quickly settled in. I started to find the work load a little ridiculous. I wasn't use to this. I didn't really have trouble in any of my lessons. Except for Herbology. I just couldn't get my head around it. Muggle plants are easy, weed and water. At least I think it was that simple. But this was Stupid. I asked Neville to help me of course seeing as he was one of the most confident in the subject. It also gave me an excuse to spend more time with him, not like I wouldn't of anyway. I was sat with Neville in the Herbology lab, he always seemed most confident here, and comfortable. Not afraid of anything.

"And this" he pulled a giant pot towards him with long tentacles that didn't look too appealing "is Flitterbloom."

I gave him a blank expression.

"Flilterbloom?"

He just laughed; he must have thought I was dense right now.

"It kind of looks like Devil's Snare. Only this isn't violent."

He had lost me.

"Devil….what? Since when have plants been violent…I'm sorry I just, I don't get it." I groaned and he smiled at me before going back to attending the plant. "It's ok. I know people think Herbology isn't the most exciting subject. I just, I get it. It's the only thing I'm really good at"

"Neville it's not like I find it boring, I don't. I'm just not good at this stuff." I placed my head on the table banging it slightly. Why did I suck at this?

I felt Neville's hand at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine, but it was gone as quickly as it had been there. I turned my head slightly so my cheek was against wood; he just sat there nervously starring at the plant and I saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Don't…don't worry about it. I found something I'm good at, and well I suck at mostly everything, we will definitely find something for you."

"Why do you do that?" I asked causing him to give me a puzzled look. "Do what?"

"Put yourself down like that?"

After I said that he didn't look at me, just continued fiddling with the plant, I could see him wasn't even doing anything productive with it, it seemed like he was trying to think of a response. "Well. I'm not really good at anything, not really, and I don't think I am very brave or anything, I was never really sure why I was placed in Gryffindor."

I just stared at him, how could someone who made me feel so great and always put a smile on my face feel so low about himself?

"Luna told me what happened at the ministry." His head snapped to look at me. "I mean, facing Death…Eaters. You fought actual Death Eaters. Not even some grown up wizards have enough balls to do that." Suddenly a grin broke onto his. He knew I was right.

"Thanks." It suddenly faltered again. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Like what?"

"About...about my parents?"

"Uh, no. why?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

I stood up from my stool before grabbing my books "You're welcome Longbottom, but alas, I must leave. Think you and your...uh…Flitterbloom?" he nodded to show I was right. "Can carry on without me?" He chucked before eyeing his plant "Don't worry, I reckon we can think of a few things to do after your gone."

"Whoa" I slowly started backing away before reaching the doors "You just reached a new level of creepy right there."

He just kept his eyes on the plant. "Catherine didn't mean it, she understands what we have."

**NPOV**

I found her later on in the Room of Requirement. I didn't actually know how she knew about it or how I even knew she was there, but I found myself standing outside the tapestry knowing she was somewhere there. As I entered I saw it was completely empty except for a desk in the centre which she was sat at. She always told me she worked better without any distractions.

I slowly crept up behind her before grabbing her sides "PEART!"

As soon as my fingers touched her skin she practically leaped from her seat.

"DAMN IT NEVILLE!" With that I received a harsh whack in the arm, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry! I just...…your face…" But she didn't look at all amused.

"That was not funny! I could have had a heart attack!" With that I got another harsh whack but I just continued to laugh. I could feel her starring at me, if looks could kill I would have been long gone by now.

"Ok! OK! I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I held out my arms but she crossed hers giving me a stern look.

Guess I would have to beg. I got down on my knees before pulling at her jumper "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MISS PEART! I CAN'T TAKE YOU HATING ME!"

I knew that would get her. A small smile crept its way onto her face before she attempted to drag me up. "Fine but only because if you continue to pull at my jumper you're going to stretch it out."

As I attempted to stand up I tripped over my own feet falling into her, I grabbed her shoulders whilst she place her hands against my chest probably not wanting me to crush her. "Sorry, guess I can't even stand up properly"

Then I realised how close I was to her. Our bodies were pressed together, her hands still against my chest. I moved my face closer to hers and saw her breathing suddenly hitch up and I could feel her warm breath against my face. I took my chance. I kissed her. I crashed my lips into hers not really sure of what to do, the last and first time I had kissed someone was Ginny. That was just horrible and awkward. This was kind of the same, but it didn't feel as horrible, especially when she started to kiss me back.

My heart leaped. She wasn't rejecting me. I could feel her hands gripping onto my jumpers for dear life. Our lips in sync, it was perfect. Suddenly the kisses got more heated as I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip; I started kissing her like I needed everything from her, like I needed to do this more than anything. I felt her hands move down before pulling the jumper up struggling to get it off. I gladly helped. Removing it I looked down to she taken her jumper off and started unbuttoning her shirt. So I copied her actions with my own clothes, as soon as she finished she reached up to kiss me again; when our lips met I lifted her up placing her on the table her legs wrapped around me, I could feel my trousers getting tighter by the second. I slowly slid my hands up her things whilst leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down her throat. I heard her moan against me and I licked my lips.

I couldn't believe how amazingly lucky I was right at this moment. I couldn't believe how I was acting.

It didn't seem at all real.

"Neville?"

I looked up at her. She was scrutinizing me, her eyes full of lust.

"I need you Neville, I…I want you."

"y-you do..?"

"NEVILLE!"

My eyes snapped open I sat up, not to be greeted by Ramona, but Ron standing there already fully dressed.

"Get up or you'll miss breakfast mate."

"Uh yeah thanks, I'll be down soon Ron, thanks for waking me." with that he exited.

After he closed the door I let out a long sigh before slamming my head down on my pillow. Why did it have to be just a dream?

I finally got down to breakfast to see her sat next to Hermione reading her mail. All the images from my dream kept flashing into my head and I tried with all my might to stop the blood rushing to, er, certain areas. I had to think about everything else but that right now.

I sat opposite her; it took her several seconds to finally lift her head from letter. "Neville you ok? You look a little pale."

"Uh yes. Just, weird dream last night." I quickly grabbed some toast before shoving it into my mouth.

"Oh, what happened?"

Oh nothing, I was just attempting to fuck your brains out and if Ron hadn't of woke me I probably would have gotten my dirty way.

I chewed my toast slowly as she looked at it me before swallowing the dry lump that was residing in my mouth. "Can't remember. Just, freaked me out."

I couldn't actually look at her properly. It was just so awkward. Every time I glanced at her images from my dream kept popping into my head. Her moaning against me, how she looked with her shirt unbuttoned and her hair all wild. 6How could I be best friends with someone when all I wanted to do was pounce them?

It wasn't the first dream I had about her, but it was the most sexual yet. Usually it was just hugging or kissing. I even had a dream when we just lay together laughing like complete loonies. I had been attracted to her from the moment I met her, but I never actually thought she would like me anymore than a friend. But there where things she would do with me that she wouldn't do with anyone else. When we hugged it always seemed like it was being dragged out for as long as it could, like she didn't want to let go. I knew I didn't. She would always hold my hand and if I attempted to hold hers she wouldn't snatch it away, she would always gracefully twirl her fingers with mine. She always laughed at my jokes no matter how stupid, and when I told her stories or talked about Herbology, she would always listen intently like it was the most important thing she had ever heard. I really think she liked me back. But then again I had never even had anyone like me so I couldn't even really tell.

I was probably blowing it all out of proportion.

Guess I would just have to try and get over it. Easier said then done.


	6. Truth and Quibblers

**CPOV**

"So."

I looked up to see Hermione sat across from me in the library. When the hell did she get here?

"So…what's up?"

"What's going on with you Neville?"

"I truly have no idea what you are on about"

"Oh come off it. You two and practically joined at the hip. When are you never not with him?"

I looked around before glaring at Hermione. "So clever. Yet you can't see he's not here right now"

"Only because he is helping Professor Sprout. Otherwise he would be sat next to you right now"

"Not likely, I think he's avoiding me to be perfectly honest."

She just continued to look at me, it was actually rather creepy. Two could play at this game.

"Yeah well. What about Ron?" She stiffened. Gotcha.

"I have no idea what you are on about"

"I saw the way you were making eyes at him during the tryouts"

"I DID N...I did not make eyes!"

"Sure" She leaned back in her chair and gave out a slight huff.

"I like Neville."

Her eyes shot up at me, mouth wide open "I knew it!"

"And you like Ron." Her facial expression dropped. But she didn't deny it.

1 - 0 to me.

"I think. You should tell him"

"I can't…it's…it's Ron"

"You guys have been friends for like what….6 years? and by the sounds of it you have been through everything together." She gave me a puzzled look "People talk a lot in this school Hermione"

"Well why don't you tell Neville?" I bit my lip and thought about this. Why don't I just tell him? "I don't really…I …he's just…"

"Don't have a good reason?"

1 - 1

I shot a glare at her "I will!"

Hermione's eyes suddenly became wide and she lowered her head.

I turned to see Ron enter the library. "Never mention Neville again and I won't tell Ron you want to beat his mum and dads reproduction record with him." She opened her mouth to protest before nodding. Then I realised Ron was standing right next to me. "Hey Cathy."

"Hey Ron"

"Woah...Hermione is in a library, and doesn't have a book." She abruptly stood up before giving Ron a glare "I was actually just talking to Cathy if that's allowed" before turning and stomping off

Ron took Hermione's place in front of me giving me a grin "So, uh, did you see the qudditich trials?"

"Yes I did"

"…did you see me?"

"Yes I did"

"….so…did you see me save that last one? Thought I was gonna miss it for a second"

I gave a slight chuckle. I think Ron was really excited he had found something he was good at. "Yes I did Ron. You are Brilliant. Much better than McLaggen" He smugly smiled before leaning back in his chair.

"…what's with you and Neville?"

I banged my head against the table and let out a loud moan "So you like him then?"

I just kept my head own on table, maybe if I ignored him he would stop

"Do you reckon…Hermione likes anyone?"

This I could pay attention to.

"….why? Jealous of someone?"

"NO! Just. Something McLaggen said to me." I raised an eyebrow before gathering up my books. "Don't worry Ron. I know for a fact it's not Mclaggen she likes"

I excited the library leaving Ron looking more confused than usual.

The next morning at breakfast bill dropped a letter right into my porridge. Brilliant.

"Well, least he has good aim."

Hermione eyed the letter "who's it from?" I opened it and immediately recognized the hand writing. "Oh just my aunt. Probably checking up on me" She nodded before turning back to Harry.

I read the letter and it had the usual stuff. How's school? Are you happy? Everyone here is fine. Yada yada. Then I read something that made my heart sink. My fathers will reading was next week. She said she had found it at the house and they would be coming to the school so I could be there for the reading. I really didn't want this. I folded up the letter before stuffing it in my pocket and running out the great hall to the girl's bathroom. Where I proceeded to puke my guts out.

"Are you ok Cathy?" I raised my head before slowly leaning out to see Luna standing there. "Uh, yeah, just, guess I ate something funny."

"Perhaps you should go to see Madame Pomfrey; she is skilled in these matters you know."

I gave a quick nod. I seriously think Luna was on something trippy.

I sat on the floor and Leaned against the stall. Perhaps I should go. At least then I wouldn't have to go to lessons.

"Uh, Luna? If you see Hermione or any of them lot can you tell them I was ill and went to see Madame Pomfrey"

"Of course, Here." She handed me a Quibbler. "You can read that if you have to stay there. Infact, I'll come visit you later and we can discuss it."

"Thanks Luna. I really appreciate it."

She gave me a nod before skipping out of the girl's bathroom. I crossed my legs and lent against the stall whilst starting to read. I just wanted to be alone right now, and I didn't think there was much rush in going to see Pomfrey. 

* * *

**Yeah, no Neville in this one. Bummer. Promise lots of him in the next though. x**


	7. Reminders

CPOV

The day my aunt was coming arrived. It was a Saturday so everyone was off Hogsmead leaving me too it. After I received the letter I spent most of my time by myself studying or reading, I hadn't actually told anyone about my dad. They knew I lived with my aunt and probably thought it was best not to ask more questions I didn't really feel like I wanted to talk to anyone. Not even Neville, though he has actually been avoiding me. Yesterday he saw me enter the common room before running up the stairs. I couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

After everyone had left I made my way to Dumbledore's office. Outside I saw him, my aunt and my cousin jack, Aunt Joan's only son. Turns out he was my father's lawyer. When we entered his office, Dumbledore took his usual seat while my Aunt Joan and jack sat in 2 of the 3 chairs. I decided to stand. Maybe I could bolt for the door when they weren't looking. Jack pulled out the will and placed it on the table.

"So…..should we get this started?"

"Yeah can we just get it over with?" He nodded.

"_This is the last will and testament of George Samuel Peart, born 14th April 1948 who resided at 342 Ceylon Road, Kensington_.

I looked over to my aunt who gave me a small smile. She had been so great after even though I knew she had been mourning loosing her only brother. She was strong for me when she should of just broke down like I did. A couple of days after the funeral it had been my birthday. August 7th. She forced me to get out of bed and we spent the day curled up on the sofa looking through old family albums and eating junk. What she did for me that day made me love her more than anything. I went over to her a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. I was going to get through this.

I looked over to Jack and saw his lips moving but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. All I could think over the past couple of months I hadn't actually thought about my dad that much over the past months. He would always slip into my mind every now and then, but I felt so ashamed of myself.

"_And to my Darling daughter Catherine Ellis, I leave my entire estate to do with as she wishes._"

The house? He left me the house? I didn't even know if I could go back there now. My cousin lowered the will before looking at me.

"That's pretty much it Cathy, the rest of it is just legal stuff. Charities and such."

I nodded my head. "Is it ok if I go back to the common room now?"

Dumbledore rose from his chair before coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yes Catherine, it seems everything is done here."

"Oh wait!" We turned to Jack who was now routing through his pockets before producing a letter. "There was also this."

I took the envelope from him, my hand shaking. My name was writing on the front. Seeing my dad's handwriting again made me want to burst into tears.

I gave Jack a hug before turning to my aunt and embracing her. She gave me a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you in couple of weeks. We're going to have great Christmas ok." I attempted a half smile "Yeah. I can't wait." I don't think I sounded too enthusiastic.

I swiftly exited running back to the common room. It was only 12 so I knew no one would be back yet and it would give me a chance to read the letter. I settled on the floor in front of the fire. Trembling. I couldn't wait anymore and tore it open. As I read I felt my gut go tight, I missed my dad so bloody much at that point. The letter was full of what a wonderful daughter I was and how he wouldn't of traded me for anything on earth. How I was beautiful and full of life and I shouldn't let anyone stop me. Then I read something that sent my heart racing.

**_'You are not your mother._**

**_You May have her blood in your veins. But there isn't an inch of her in your heart._**

**_You are not like her.'_**

Typical dad.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Neville standing at the entrance to the boys Dormitories.

When I looked at him I realised how much I had missed him that past week. His laugh, just his voice in general actually. How his body felt against mine when he hugged me. His breath on my neck which drove me crazy. I was falling really hard for Him. When he saw me he would always have a smile on his face, but he actually looked annoyed.

He walked over sitting on the sofa I was lent against. Placing his hands in his lap he stared nervously playing with his fingers.

I kept my eyes on him but he didn't look at me. I could feel the tension building, so I turned back before folding up the letter and placing it in my pocket.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I looked back at him, he was still in the same position, eyes fixed on me.

"I could say the same."

He slid off the sofa before sitting on the floor next to me.

"Well, you haven't been talking to anyone lately. What's wrong?"

"I just, didn't really want to talk to anyone. But you, you've been running away from me!"

He started shuffling nervously. "Have not."

**NPOV**

Actually, that was a lie.

I had been avoiding her like the plague. Then again she hadn't been talking to anyone.

I thought maybe if I didn't spend as much time with her my feelings for her would die down. They just got stronger. It actually hurt not being around her.

We had been sat in silent for ages, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It never was with me and her. We could just sit there her reading, me working, or both of us not even doing anything and it felt fine. We didn't need to add anything.

She had her head leaned back against the sofa, legs stretched out in front of her. She looked hurt. I hoped I hadn't caused that. She had an oversized jumper which hanged off one shoulder exposing the skin and the collar bone slightly. I couldn't help but stare at it. I really wondered what it would feel like just to stroke. Kiss it maybe. …Would she enjoy that?

When I looked back at her face her eyes were closed.

"Cathy?"

"Mm?"

Not asleep, good.

"Why didn't you go to Hogsmead?"

She fidgeted a little but kept her eyes shut.

"I had some stuff to sort out. Why are you back so early?"

"I got half way then realised I wasn't really in the mood either, but when I came back you weren't here." She just shrugged.

I reached down for her hand which was gracefully placed on her lap, entwining my fingers with hers giving it a squeeze and I felt her squeeze back. Guess she couldn't stay mad at me. When I looked back at her I could see the tears forming, her eyes where shut tight trying to suppress it.

"Cathy?"

She didn't answer me. Just continued to fight the tears.

I moved over before pulling her onto my lap, she didn't fight it. As soon as I did she held onto me burying her head into the side of my neck. She wasn't wailing or shaking, not a sound came from her. Watching her silently cry was even worse then if she had been screaming.

"What's wrong? Cathy?"

She lay against me fiddling with the collar of my shirt; she didn't have to talk about it. I just couldn't stand to see her like this.

"It was my fathers will reading today."

Her father was dead? I didn't even know that. She never really talked about her parents. Now I knew why.

"I'm so sorry…when…how did. Actually no, ignore me."

"Neville it's ok."

She gently pushed herself up. Her face was now glistening from the tears; she was trying to avoid my gaze.

"It was death eaters; I came home and found him. It was…it was so horrible."

I sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry"

It broke my heart to see her like this. I pulled her against me again wrapping my arms around her. "Don't cry, please. I shouldn't of asked"

"I'm just angry at myself."

"You shouldn't be."

"Well, I am." She pushed away from me slightly, but I kept a firm grip on her. "I haven't actually thought about it since being here. My dad hasn't even been buried that long. Today just made it all come flooding back. God how heartless could I be"

She was starting to cry harder. I didn't know what I could do for her. I pulled her back and she continued to cry. I don't know how long we where there for, but I kept my arms wrapped around her, I didn't want to let her go.

"I'm really sorry Neville. I made your shirt all wet." I looked over at it. I honesty didn't care. Just knowing I could be there for her made a soggy shoulder worth it. I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, which was the first time I had ever done anything like that. She didn't cringe or attempt to break away giving me a jolt of confidence. It was also then I realised I couldn't keep away from her. Just having her in my life at all made it better. I didn't care if she didn't feel the same way about me as I did her.

She sat up before rubbing her eyes; her face had gone pale except for the redness which currently resided around her eyes. Her hair was messy and fell gently over one side of her face.

She stood up before straightening out her jumper and giving her eyes another rub. I quickly followed suit. She looked up at me before bringing one of her hands up to the side of my face, gently rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you Neville." She leaned up placing a kiss against were my lower jaw met my neck and my heart plunged into stomach. "I think…I need to go sleep for a while." I just nodded. I couldn't actually speak. She walked towards the girls dormitories giving me a half smile, disappearing upstairs.

She was going to be the death of me.


	8. Chicken

**CPOV**

A few weeks went by after my confession to Neville and everything pretty much went to normal. Except I was angry at myself.

Me and Neville became even closer. He would hug me every chance he got, I think he just wanted to show me he was there for me and I really appreciated it. I started speaking to Hermione more As well. She spoke about Ron, a lot, until I gave her a face and she would abruptly shut up.

During potions I was sat there lost in my own thoughts. Neville told me He, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been invited to a dinner with Slughorn and asked me if I would wait up for him after, of course I agreed. The more time I spent with Neville the more I felt myself wanting to be him. I pretty much loved everything about him. I just had no idea if he felt the same about me.

I kept thinking about it.

I should have kissed him. Why didn't I? I am such a chicken.

I went to do it then aimed for his neck. His neck of all places. In that split second I was terrified if I did he would push me away. Reject me.

I was going to do it. I just needed to stop feeling so sick every time I even though about it.

That night I sat in the common room working on my potions homework when the guys came back from there dinner, Ginny went straight past me with red eyes. Fighting with Dean again. Hermione stormed through as well. I asked her how it went and she froze in her tracks.

"Well, I told them the story of when my dad got bit and needed 10 stitches."

Ah. "If it helps, when you told me I thought it was really funny." She smiled weakly before running off to bed.

"It was actually kind of funny." I turned to see Neville "Well…not ha ha funny."

He sat down next to me when I suddenly realised what he was wearing "Nice sweater vest Longbottom."

"Har har"

**NPOV**

I had been a few weeks since after she had almost kissed me, but not really, well I had decided she nearly had. I was going to do this but couldn't ever find the right time. I almost did last week when I was helping her with and she was pressed against me reaching for something. She smelt amazing, but I chickened out like I always do. Not this time.

I grabbed her wrist, before moving over to her, her face inches away from mine. My breathing suddenly slowed down as did my heart rate. I licked my lips but realised my mouth had gone dry, I was terrified I wouldn't be able to speak but managed to form a sentence, though if she was any further away she wouldn't of heard it

"If I …If I kissed you. Would I get a slap?"

Would I get a slap? That's the best I could up with. Way to be smooth Neville.

She stared into my eyes and gently shook her head no.

She was allowing me to do this?

That was it. No backing out now. Merlin's beard.

I lent in gently placing my lips against hers. I moved them slightly before bringing my hand up to the side of her neck moving it towards her collarbone. I was right. It did feel amazing.

I felt her kiss me back.

I could feel her smiling against my mouth and I couldn't help but smile also, this was even better then the millions of times I had imagined it, her lips where incredibly soft and tasted absolutely wonderful, but before I could enjoy it more we both heard a sound from behind us and broke apart just as Harry walked in.

"Uh, hey guys."

Cathy greeted him with a smile while I just sat there looking a bit flustered. "Hey harry, so how was it?" she asked still smiling warmly.

"Yeah, good. What you doing down here so late?"

"Neville was just helping me with some work."

She looked over at me but I couldn't speak, just gave a small wave to harry before slouching down.

She flashed harry another brilliant smile. "Well. Night!"

"Yeah, Night. You too Neville." and with that he sped up the stairs.

After Harry went me and Cathy sat in silence, I couldn't believe I had actually kissed her, let alone the fact she had allowed me to. My heart was racing and I could feel the blood rushing to my face

We just sat there until I broke the silence.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"You won't believe how long I've actually wanted to do that."

"Ditto."

I gave her a small half smile before scooting back over, placing my hand at the back of her neck bringing her in for another kiss. This time it was more relaxed, it was soft and really sweet and made my heart skip.

I gently stroked her neck, I absolutely loved this and wanted it to go on forever but I knew it would have to end eventually.

"Uh, Neville"

I continued placing gently kisses against her lips as she continued to talk.

"I think we should go to bed now Longbottom."

"We can't"

She looked so confused right now.

"Why not?"

I brought a hand up brushing her fringe out of the way before planting another kiss against the corner of her eye. "I'm afraid if I move from this spot right now I'll wake up. Whenever it gets really good I always wake up."

She placed her hand on the side of my neck before bringing me in for a kiss. This one was long, probably because she was trying to distract me from the pain now occurring in my neck.

"OW! What did you do?"

"I pinched you.

"Apparently. Why exactly?"

"Did you wake up?"

"No. I guess not."

"Well then, this isn't a dream is it?"

I rubbed my neck and huffed slightly. "I guess…that actually really hurt though."

She leaned down kissing me on the exact spot where she had inflicted the damage, I was sure it had gone a bright red, matching my face. As soon as I felt her lips against my flesh I stiffened.

"Better?"

"Uh...no...I mean..."

She placed another long kiss against my throat before standing up, dusting off her skirt.

"Bed now Longbottom." She started making her way towards the girls staircase when I quickly jumped off the sofa and grabbed her arms turning her towards me. "So…does this mean…that we're now dating?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I don't know. I mean, do I really want a boyfriend who wears sweater vests? Even if I do find him really funny and extremely handsome."

"Extremely handsome?"

"Extremely."

"Would that go as far as to say,uh…"

"What?"

I furrowed my brow. "….sexy?" Apparently knowing someone really liked me gave me a massive confidence boost.

"Maybe." She smiled leaning up to capture my lips with her own. "Night Longbottom."

"Night."

I could hear laughing as I ran up the steps tripping on the way.

Smooth Neville. Real Smooth.


	9. Offical

**NPOV**

Sat at breakfast I couldn't help smiling to myself. I felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

It had been a few days since we had kissed but nothing else had happened. Mainly because we couldn't get alone for 5 minutes. We would still sneak a kiss every chance we got.

"Wot ub wid yub?"

I looked up to see Ron and Dean sat across from me stuffing their faces. It amazed me that they both ate like horses but always stayed so bloody skinny.

"Nothing."

Ron finally swallowed his mouthful before continuing. "Then how come you look like that?" I gave Him a glare

"Like what?"

"Well…happy." I shrugged. I didn't know if Cathy actually wanted to tell people yet. I knew a lot of guys liked her. Well how couldn't they. I had even heard Seamus say he was going to ask her out. Tough luck now.

I felt her slide down next to me a second later "Hey Cathy." She answered in her usual cheery manner, how was she so bright so early? "Morning Longbottom." She then looked over to Dean and Ron. "Morning Dean...Ron."

"Heb, dib yop du ther poutons hummerk?"

She now had a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"I did Ron. Now please...swallow your food."

He stopped chewing for a moment before shovelling more food into his mouth.

She pushed her bowl away. "Wow. All of a sudden. Really not hungry."

I nodded in agreement. Ron at breakfast wasn't the most appealing sight.

"Neville would you care to walk to me to divination?"

"Uh...ok?" We both rose from the table before starting our long trek to the divination tower.

"I don't understand why you take Divination."

"I like it. And I like Trelawney."

"I still don't get it." I mumbled.

We walked in silence as I starred at her hand. Could I Just...grab it? I then realised she had caught me starring.

"Neville?"

"Uh. Yeah?" Right idiot.

"You can hold my hand, you don't need permission. I won't hit you, promise. How about we practice?"

I was a little confused now but nodded.

She started walking ahead arms placed at her side, I walked up behind her taking her hand in mine and she entwined her fingers with mine.

"I think your training is complete."

When we reached the stairs to the divination tower she took 2 steps about so she was now a little taller than me.

"Thanks Longbottom."

"You are welcome." She placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth but I went in for a longer one. I had been waiting to do that since I had falling asleep.

"I'll see you in charms." She smiled and nodded before turning around starting her long trek up the stairs.

I just stood there and watched as she made her long way up, Not being able to my eyes off her.

"What, are you doing?" I snapped out of my thoughts and spun around now face to face with Snape.

"Just...uh. I was about to leave. I was just walking Catherine to her lesson." He raised an eyebrow giving me a bored look.

"Yes, well don't you think perhaps you should be going to your own lessons, Mr longbottom, instead of standing around stalking Miss Peart?"

"I wasn't...uh…. Yes professor."

I hung my head as I started my walk of shame. I could still feel his eyes on me.

When I reached the corner I bolted for it.

That evening me and Ron sat in the corner doing potions while Cathy sat with Hermione and Ginny deep in conversation. I kept looking over at her, whenever I caught her eye she would smile and it would make my heart flip. I couldn't actually concentrate.

"Why did I ever take potions! Stupid harry. I could of had all this time free!" I gave a soft chuckle.

"Hey...you ever going to ask Cathy out?" He was now looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well...I...huh?"

"It's obvious you like her, but you probably should get in before Seamus does." he tilted his head towards Cathy's direction and my eyes followed over

Seamus was now standing next to her chatting her up. Balls.

Wait. Why was I worried? She was dating me...right?

I got up and started to storm over but realised I probably looked ridiculous so started to pace it down a bit. By the time I close enough I was able to hear the good part of the conversation.

"Seamus that's really nice of you too ask, but...I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about that."

I had to hold myself back from punching the air in triumph.

"Boyfriend? Well who is this boyfriend?"

She smiled before turning her attention to me, and I just stood there with the most stupid grin on my face.

"Neville?" Seamus looked completely shocked.

She stood up running over to me and placing a gentle kiss on my mouth. I was too terrified to kiss back, and she noticed this.

"Usually when I kiss Neville he is a lot more responsive."

I was sure I had now turned a bright red.

"But thank you anyway Seamus. It was very sweet of you to ask."

He nodded walking off and taking a seat next to Dean.

"You ok Longbottom?" Cathy was now standing in front of me hands rested on my arms.

"Uh. Yeah. Great." I smiled at the end of my sentence as she lent up giving me another soft kiss.

"Go do homework Longbottom."

I turned on my heel settling back down next to Ron who was now looking at me intently.

"What?"

He huffed. "You're a sly one Neville."

* * *

**Aw, Neville, also Aw Ron. Yet again sorry for any mistakes. And thank you too all the people who added the story to Favourites. You made my day! x**


	10. Grandmother

**CPOV**

"I didn't get in"

I was sat in common room reading my book when Neville plopped himself down beside me. "Huh?"

"The slug club, I didn't get in."

"Oh…well….Would you really want to be in something with slug in the title anyway?" He gave me a long look which ended with a huff. "Well…I guess not."

"Isn't the party for his recruits tonight anyway?"

"Yeah, he wants to me to serve drinks and stuff. I even get an outfit" He rolled his eyes before pulling out a white jacket from his bag.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. "When you're ready I'll have water with 3 ice cubes and a slice of lemon."

He nudged me in the ribs. "Well aren't you the funny one."

"Sometimes."

I continued to read my book as he sat there fidgeting. Something was definitely on his mind.

"What?"

He let out a long sigh before finally answering. "My Grandmother wants to meet you."

"Why?"

He responded with a shrug. "I dunno. Probably to make sure you exist. She wants you to come to our house for tea when we go back for our Christmas holiday."

"But we haven't even been dating a couple of weeks."

"Yeah but I've been talking about you for months."

I couldn't help but smile at this. He had been talking about me?

"Well...sure. I'll just have to write to my aunt and tell her."

He smiled and took my hand is his. "Brilliant. Hey did you see lavender kiss Ron?" That made my heart sink a little.

After the Gryffindor match lavender had jumped Ron in the middle of the common room.

I had also seen the look on Hermione's face.

When I talked to her she of course acted like it didn't bother her. She had even told me she was taking McLaggen to the party. To spite Ron of course.

"Yeah. I don't really think it will last."

"How come?"

"Well…all they do is snog. Every time I see them they are tongue wrestling. Do you think they have ever had a conversation?" He thought long about this."Well…we kiss. A lot"

"Not on that kind of level Neville."

I slid my hand over to Neville's thigh making it crawl up his leg before he stiffened and pushed it away.

"Cathy!"

I just rolled my eyes "See."

When we where on the train back home I could feel the nerves settling in. They came across more on Neville.

"What if she doesn't like Me.….what if your aunt sees me and is like…oh no. There is no way I am allowing you around my niece!"

I gave him a look. "Neville. My aunt is only going to collect me. She won't be there for longer than 5 minutes. Besides I should terrified of your grandmother especially after what you've told me about her. I mean she sent you howlers…for what exactly? And my aunt likes everyone, I highly doubt that she will hate you or banish you from seeing me, you're not exactly…well….a bad boy or even a little bit of a bad influence."

He crossed his arms and pulled a face. "I could be."

"Neville. You don't even really like kissing in public. I placed my hand on your thigh the other day and you pretty much batted it away."

"That's different. Everyone was in the room!"

I sighed before looking out the window but I could feel him watching me. He crossed the compartment settling down next to me and pulling me against him kissing me hard. This was new. I felt this hand and on my knee before he slowly rub it against my thigh bringing his hand underneath the edge of my skirt. My eyes flew open and I broke the kiss pushing my hands against his chest. "Neville!" He just gave me a wicked grin before leaning down and placing a kiss on my collarbone.

"We're alone now"

He sucked on my neck slightly causing a loud moan to escape my lips.

I slammed my hand up to my mouth and I could see Neville trying to suppress his laughter.

"Longbottom will you stop it!" He just continued to laugh "No, I don't think I will." He continued to kiss me, this time I could feel his tongue asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. His hand had now removed itself from under my skirt and had made its way up to my breast which I didn't expect.

This was the first time he had ever done this, god it felt amazing, I could feel the heat radiating from him but was terrified someone would walk in at any moment.

"Neville I think we should stop"

He looked at me a little rejected. "Did I do something wrong?" He swiftly removed his hand "I…I did It wrong didn't' I?"

"No. It's just I'm afraid if you continued doing that someone would walk in."

He sat up moving a little away. "So I didn't …over step my boundaries?"

"No Neville. .You can touch whatever you want." He gave me satisfied smile before fidgeting a little.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just uh...something came up"

I gave him a confused looked before realising exactly what he meant. "Oh. So I shouldn't do anything to get you hot and bothered?"

"Don't be evil"

"So if I...touched you inappropriately? That wouldn't help?"

He gave me an evil glare.

"Ok. How about this. Ron's arse?"

He had a horrified look on his face but relaxed.

"Yeah that actually helped."

"Good. If it hadn't of. I would have been afraid."

When we excited the train we saw an old woman waited at the platform. She was standing perfectly straight not a crease in her clothes. I automatically felt untidy.

We slowly made our way up to her; Neville had a vice grip on my hand. She is going to hate me. "Cathy. This is my grandmother" I swallowed hard "It's really nice to meet you Mrs Longbottom"

She came over before grabbing my face giving it hard squeeze like the way an old auntie would "So…you're Catherine." She walked around me giving me the once over.

"Well Neville you weren't lying. She is pretty." She gave me a smile. Neville looked like he was about to faint. "Well. Shall we get back to ours?"

When we had arrived at Neville's house we all sat around the kitchen table as Neville's Nan Poured us tea. "So…" Me and Neville just sat there watching her intently not daring to say a word. "You're dating my grandson."

I smiled. "You have a lovely smile dear."

"Thank you"

"You know Neville has been talking about you for months. I started to think he just made you up with what he was saying" I was definitely intrigued by this.

"What did he say?" Neville slouched in his seat a little before receiving a stern word from his grandmother "Neville sit up straight at the table." He automatically went to the upright position grabbing his tea cup. "Neville would tell me about how lovely you are, Smart, Funny; he's been helping you with herbology?"

"Yeah Neville's brilliant at it. Don't know what I would do without him."

I gave him a small smile as his cheeks turned a rosy colour. Neville's grandmother continued asking me questions.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself dear?"

"What would you like to know Mrs Longbottom?"

"Well. What do your parents do?" I froze as did Neville.

"Uh well…I haven't seen my mother since I was born actually." Neville looked at me; I hadn't mentioned my mother once. I wasn't going to tell anyone who she was. Ever.

"Oh well I'm sorry, what about your father?"

"He died this July."

She nearly dropped her teacup. "Oh…I am sorry."

"It's ok. Just a little weird that this would be my first Christmas without him. My birthday was odd enough." She swiftly changed the subject off my father which I appreciated.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Well. Me and my aunts are going to her son's family. I'll probably just spend all day playing with their kids. What will you and Neville be doing? "

"Well we will go visit his parents, like we do every year. Then come home and have dinner with Neville's uncle."

"Neville's parents?" She looked at me before turning all her attention to Neville. "You didn't tell her?"

Neville hung his head. He seemed a little disappointed in himself. Neville's Nan rose from the table before making her way over to a book shelf and grabbing a photo frame. She then came and sat next to me handing me the picture. It was a man and a woman holding a small child in their arms. "That's my son Frank and his wife Alice. Neville's parents."

I looked at Neville with his chubby cheeks and mess of hair; he was bloody cute as a kid.

"They were Aurors back in the day. Even fought in the wizarding war. Then after…when he disappeared, Death Eaters used the Crutiatus curse on them for information about Voldermort. Drove them insane. Now they live at St Mungo's, don't even recognize Neville or I." I looked over at Neville who was starring straight at me. My heart broke just looking at him.

She stood up putting the photo back then turned her gaze to Neville.

"What have I told you a thousand times Neville?"

"Don't be ashamed."

"Mhm. I'll give you too a minute. Have a few errands to run."

After she left we sat in silence. I wanted to run over to Neville and fling my arms around him but I didn't know if he wanted me to

"I'm not ashamed of my parents." He was looking towards the ground fiddling with his jumper. "I'm actually really proud of them. I just…it's not something I really want to talk about" I knew exactly how he felt. Right then I wanted to tell him but it was different... His parents sounded like heroes. My mother was a raving lunatic who liked to murder people. "It's ok Neville. I understand. If they knew what type of person you turned out to be they would be so proud of you." I walked over and placed a kiss on his head and he turned around wrapping his arms around my waist. I held him against me running my fingers through his hair as he clutched onto me. We were like this for about 10 minutes before the door peaked open and I jumped back before falling flat on my back.

Neville's Grandmother walked over standing over me as I lay there.

"So...More tea?"

**Sorry if Neville's grandmother is a little OOC, I wasn't too sure about how to write her. Actually sorry of anyone is OOC don't think it can be help when writing something like this though. x**


	11. Room

**NPOV**

The rest of the evening was spent in the living room. I sat in the armchair while Cathy and my grandmother say on the couch looking at photo albums and my grandmother discussing how terrified she was I would be a squib. Great.

Suddenly there was a bang and a muffled voice coming from the next room.

"Bloody hell!"

We all sat and looked at each other. "Uh…yeah that sounds like my aunt."

My grandmother patted Cathy's knee rising and promptly making her way out of the room.

Cathy was now starring at me.

"You ok'?"

I just shrugged.

We eventually made our way to the next room to see them chatting. What was it about older woman and never running out of things to talk about?

"Ah Cathy I just invited your aunt to have some tea and a chat. Neville why don't you take Cathy up to your room."

I gave my Nan an odd look before grabbing Cathy's hand. "Uh. Come on Cathy it's this way."

Once we had entered I shut the door before slumping down on the bed down stuffing my face into the pillow.

"Well I don't think that went too bad." I turned my head so I was now facing her.

"Are you kidding? I actually think she likes you better than me" She walked around my bedroom fiddling with things as I watched her.

"What's your bedroom like?"

She shrugged. "Uh…not like yours. Neville. What's this?" I looked over at the cactus shape plant sitting on window sill.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

She touched it with a finger and it started making an odd cooing noise.

"…Neville"

"Don't worry. I think it likes you."

"Right" She backed away before continuing to go through various items in my room. "Red for gryffindor?" I nodded. I had painted my walls red in my 2nd year.

"I've just stuck loads of things on the walls."

"What kind of things."

"Oh just random stuff. Posters. Pictures. If I read something in the newspaper I would usually cut it out and stick it up there."

I sat up and made my way to the edge of my bed, just sitting there watching her go through my things. She didn't even look bored; it was like everything genuinely interested her.

"Why do you have a pile of gum wrappers?"

My eyes snapped to the chewing gum wrappers she was now making into a small pile.

"My mum gives them to me when I go visit her."

She smiled slightly continuing to fiddle with them. "That's really sweet Neville. That you keep them."

I shrugged. "She can't give me anything else." She gave me a sad look before turning her attention back to them.

"I'm sure she would if she could. She'd probably give you everything."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped the away, probably thinking I hadn't noticed.

I couldn't help but keep my gaze on her. She was so pretty; sometimes I couldn't believe she was dating someone like me when she could have anyone. I was so. Ordinary.

"Why are you dating me?"

She laughed "What?"

"Why are you dating me?"

She gave me an odd look. "Well...someone needs to help me with herbology."

"Really?"

"Yeah Neville. It's not because I really like you or anything. Or when you smile at me it makes my stomach do little flips. It's for your mad herbology skills. In fact I was considering upgrading you for Professor Sprout."

I smiled at that statement, the stomach flips thing, that's exactly how she made me feel. Only when she did anything.

"Well. I'm not exactly good looking."

"No. I guess not."

Wow. That actually hurt.

"You're actually very handsome"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I think you're very sexy Longbottom."

She thought…what? She sat at the head of my bed waiting for me to make the next move.

"Maybe..."

She perked up when she heard me talk.

"We should carry on from where we left off on the train?"

Her grin grew huge when I said this. "OK Longbottom."

I climbed over to her pressing my lips against hers, settling myself between her legs. I don't know what it was but I suddenly got an over confidence boost. I pressed my body against her before thinking about the possibility of me crushing her. "I'm not hurting you am I? Am I heavy on you?" I asked nervously knowing full well I probably was.

"Not at all. In fact I like it"

"What?"

"Feeling you like this on me."

I smiled before bringing my lips to her neck nipping and sucking on the flesh causing her breathing to quicken. If I was going to kiss her until January I was going to make the most of this opportunity.

I slipped my hand underneath the bottom of her top but I clenched my fist out of nerves. What on earth was I doing? I looked at her face and she smiled biting her bottom lip. "it's ok."

"Really?"

She nodded and my hand automatically relaxed sliding up against her skin. I suddenly felt the fabric of her bra and my whole body tensed up, for a moment I actually forgot where I was until reality suddenly came crashing back down.

"NEVILLE."

Cathy's eyes flew open and my grip on her tightened.

"Uh...YEAH."

My throat felt raw. Please Merlin don't let her come up.

"CATHERINE'S AUNT HAS TO LEAVE NOW"

We flew apart before straightening out clothes. Cathy walked over and brought her hands up straightening out my hair for me. I then did the same with hers as she went in for another kiss.

"NEVILLE!"

She shot me a smile as we bounded our way out of the room running downstairs to be greeted by her aunt and my Nan, who didn't look at all impressed. "What where you two doing up there" I gave Cathy a quick glance and we both shrugged. The two older ladies both looked at each other before speaking in unison "Teenagers."

That was actually freaky.

Cathy's aunt grabbed her things before making her way into the fire place first. I just stood beside her looking like a lost puppy.

As soon as her aunt disappeared my Nan made her way over giving Cathy a quick hug. I was not expecting that. "Well. It was lovely to meet Catherine."

"Thank you for having me over Mrs Longbottom" She gave Cathy another smile before looking at me "I'll leave you two to say goodbye."

As soon as my Nan left I wrapped my arms around her burying my head into her shoulder. I felt her delicate arms go around my back as I hugged her closer.

"I'll see soon you"

I nodded against my shoulder.

"And…say hi to your parents for me. Ok?

I took a step back and gave her a sad smile.

She kissed me on the lips before entering the fireplace.

"Well..."

My Nan now appeared beside me. "You hate her right?" She just shook her head. "Actually…no. I think she was lovely. Definitely good for you."

I stood there dumbfounded.

**CPOV**

When I arrived Home I was covered in soot.

"BLOODY FLOO…CRAP!"

My aunt was already sat down with my bag pouring herself a drink.

"Well maybe you should take Apparition lessons."

"No. My minds all over the place and you expect me to concentrate that hard?" I sat down resting my head on table. I actually felt sick now.

We sat in silence for a while. I could tell there was something on her mind.

"Well what were you doing with Neville's grandmother?"

"Talking about you actually."

"Me?"

"Mhmm."

She then went silent and a worried look came across her face.

"Aunt Joan?"

"Why didn't you tell me his name last was Longbottom?"

That took me back a little. "Uh…just didn't seem that important. Why?… is it important?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" She gave me another look before turning her attention to her cup.

I was getting really worried now. "Aunt Joan? Aunt tell me."

"I will...just...not now."

We sat there for a while before I bid her a goodnight and walked off up to bed. I knew if I pressed it she wouldn't tell me so I just forgot about it.

I was going to try and enjoy my Christmas.


	12. Not Her

**CPOV**

I took my stuff downstairs before making my way to the living room. I was going back to school tomorrow and wanted to make sure I had everything; I knew I would forget something.

When I entered my aunt was sat there with a worried look on her face. "Aunt Joan?"

Her head snapped up when she heard me but her expression didn't change. She patted the cushion next to her. "Cathy dear sit down."

I did what I was told. "What's up?"

"How much do you know about…what Bellatrix did?"

This took me back a little. She had never mentioned her once. "Well. Dad didn't give me details. Just that she had hurt people, even. Tortured them." My face dropped. I didn't like where this was going.

"Neville told you about his parents' right." I nodded. "Yeah, well his grandmother did" She didn't look at me. I was adding up the pieces in my mind. Then it hit me.

"Please don't say it." She took my hands in hers giving them a squeeze. "I'm sorry Cathy dear." I looked at her in disbelief. "Please. No…she did that…to Neville's parents?" She looked away. "Her and some others."

I was shaking so much my aunt grabbed me. This wasn't happening.

"What do I do?"

She just gave me an apologetic look.

"I have to tell him. I have to.

"No. no you don't." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "I can't lie to him!"

"Sweetheart you're not lying."

"That's how it feels."

"Well..." She wasn't actually looking at me now.

"How do you think he will react?" I honestly didn't know. I had seen his face when his grandmother was talking about it. The Pain. It made me ache all over.

I hate Bellatrix for what she had done, to me, my dad. To those people.

But knowing she had sent Neville's parents to a fate worse then death made me sick.

"He'll hate me, but it will eat away at me. I can't keep this from him. He has a right to know"

She let out a long sigh "I guess…just do what you have to do."

I nodded before standing and retrieving back to my room not giving my aunt a second glance.

I lay there wondering what to do; I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a tap at the window.

When I opened the curtain I saw bill sitting on the ledge, so I opened my window and he hoped in dropping the letter that resided in his beak

I stroked his chin and he fidgeted slightly. "Thanks boy." He nodded hopping over to his cage settling down for the night.

I picked up the letter and immediately recognized Neville's hand writing.

When I ripped it open a picture fell out of him with his Nan and uncle. He was sitting in the middle looking awkward but still smiling while his Nan fused over him, and his uncle starting to drop of to sleep. I had sent him a letter a couple of days ago with a photo of me and my cousins at Christmas so I guess he was returning the favour.

There was a note as well.

_You're Christmas looked more exciting than mine. I thought you could add this photo to your collection of many random things, seeing as I've stuck mine on my wall to start my own. Shame you're not with me in it though, as cute as your cousins are. _

_16 hours! X_

I looked back at the photo and started laughing until it hit.

Tomorrow my life was about to be ruined for the second time in a year. I was about to loose not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. 

* * *

**Well, you can't keep them happy for too long, This is Harry Potter Universe. I'm actually dreading the next Chapter though, haven't decided quite how to do it. Make Neville hate her or be ok with it? Hmm x**


	13. Dreading It

**CPOV**

I arrived at the station the next day feeling sick. Tired. Just all around wrong. When I saw Neville I wanted to burst into tears. He was smiling and practically ran up to me pulling me into a huge hug. He held me close to him and stroked the back of my neck. Just feeling the warmth of him against my body made me happy.

"I missed you."

I didn't answer

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

Just nodded.

He stood back holding onto my shoulders with a worried expression on his face. "You ok?"

"I just. I don't feel well."

He lent down to kiss me but I pushed him away. He looked so hurt.

"If I have something catching, I don't want to infect you".

"I don't mind being infected."

I just gave him a small smile before working my way onto the train. This was going to be tough.

I spent the whole train ride in silence. Ron and Hermione had told us about what happened at the Weasleys with Bellatrix. As soon as her name was mentioned Neville latched onto my hand squeezing it tight. I held back as tightly as I could just to give him some Reassurance. I knew I had to tell him now instead of just leaving it. Then I thought about my aunt said.

Don't tell him.

No one knew so I probably could, but that was wrong. I couldn't keep this from him. "Neville when we get to school can I talk to you?"

"You can talk to me now.

"No. I mean. In private."

He gave me a small smile "Yeah sure."

When we got to school we went down to the lake, no one was there since they where all unpacking and talking bout the holidays. I stood there arms folded shuffling my feet. It was still cold out and I had left my coat in the common room.

I felt Neville's arms wrap around me from behind and he placed a gently kiss on the back of my neck.

"It was weird not being around you everyday."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

He continued gently kissing my neck causing that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Neville." He kept kissing but now he was working on my jaw, I was getting lost in it. Just the feel of him against me, his lips on me.

But I needed to stop this. I pulled myself away leaving him stood there rejected, hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Neville. You never do anything wrong ok. You're fine. Just perfect."

"Catherine?"

I looked up at him.

"What is it? You can tell me"

Tears had formed in my eyes and had started to roll down my cheeks. He lifted his hand up and brushed one of them away with his thumb.

"Cathy, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Was it Bellatrix Lestrange who tortured your parents?" I had to ask him. Maybe my aunt had been wrong. I hope she had.

He stared at me then let out a sad chuckle. "Was the squeeze that much of a give away?"

My world stopped. "I need to tell you something. About me."

He looked really worried now. "What is it?"

I thought I was going to be sick.

"Cathy please tell me." He was now standing in front of me gripping onto my arms.

"It's about my mother Neville" this caused his grip to loosen a little

"You've never mentioned her before."

"For good reason."

He kept looking at me.

"She's…" I could feel bile rising. That's what I was about to say. Bile. Venom. Pure evil.

"Bellatrix Neville. She's my mother."

He looked at me in disbelief, like it wasn't happening; I didn't want it to be either.

It was ages before he spoke. I was too afraid to. "No, that's not true." He said quietly.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. "I'm so sorry Neville."

He just stood there, while the silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"She's your mother? But…" He was taking deep breaths; I thought he might pass out. "Please tell me it isn't true"

I had never felt more disgusted with myself. "I'm sorry."

Then he got angry which I had, of course, expected, but not like this.

"So what was all this?" I looked up at him standing there, fists clenched, his eyes full of hate.

"I don't…I don't understand"

"Were you just using me?" His voice was getting louder with each word, I could hear it trembling as he managed to spit out every word. "Was this some sick twisted game that you and Bellatrix thought up? Or where you just trying to get to Harry through me because if you were going after Ron would have been better, or you know lets fuck up all the Longbottoms! Try and make their son just like his parents!"

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. The fact he was even saying this to me. I knew he would be angry, No doubt there, but I never thought he would say anything like this.

It made it all a thousand times worse.

"Please don't tell me you're not serious."

His chest was heaving; I had never seen him like this.

"How can I not be? Like mother like daughter right?"

I reached out to him but he stepped away.

"NO! Don't touch me. Don't even come near me. I can't. I can't even look at you. Just please leave me alone."

"Nevil" but he cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't understand." He looked at the ground for a few seconds like he didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth a few times but swallowed back his words, until he finally said it in a low whisper. "You make me sick."

He stormed off not looking back, leaving me standing there.

Then I collapsed on the floor in tears.

* * *

**Wow, I actually made Neville really harsh. Thanks to all the new people who added my story or me to there faves or subscription thing. **


	14. Anger And Sense

**NPOV**

When I got back I stormed through the common room ignoring the calls from everyone, bounding my way up the stairs. Once I had reached the room I slammed on to my bed and continually punched my pillow letting out all frustration.

When she had said those words my heart had dropped into my stomach. Why did it have to be her?

Why didn't she tell me from the beginning? Then again why would she. But then why would she tell me now?

I was so confused.

I lay down on my bed and starred up at the ceiling

What if she had been using me all this time? Though she wouldn't have needed to go to me to get to harry. Her and Hermione are pretty close.

But I couldn't believe what I had said.

You make me sick.

I had actually said that.

As soon as I thought it I knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop it coming out of my mouth. I was saying it out of anger and spite, wanting to hurt her like in some twisted way it was like doing it to Bellatrix. Though seeing the tears pour from her eyes and the look on her face had just hurt me as much.

I knew deep down Catherine was nothing like Bellatrix.

But I couldn't stop the hatred bubbling inside of me.

Couldn't stop thinking about all those different things.

I didn't leave the room the rest of the evening. When the guys came up they started asking me questions which I replied to by pulling the covers over my head blocking them out.

I didn't speak to Cathy at all after that. I thought she might try and speak to me tell me she was sorry. But nothing.

"Come on Neville mate. What's going on?"

I just shrugged and placed my head on the table. We where all sat at breakfast and I wasn't exactly hungry.

Dean pushed a bowl of porridge towards me. "Seriously Neville. This isn't healthy. You haven't been eating properly."

Seamus chimed in "Or sleeping."

I didn't actually care. I had lost the person closest to me. Food was the last thing on my mind.

I turned my head to the side and saw Cathy there with Hermione. She wasn't eating either just sat there looking miserable.

Hermione was coxing her to eat but she wouldn't have any of it. Just lazily rose from the table and made her way out of the great hall. Hermione then turned to my direction and shot me a glare before leaving after her. Perfect.

It had only been 6 days but it actually seemed like an eternity since I talked to her. I was working in the library when she came in started looking for a book, not even noticing I was there. She still looked terrible.

She looked to the side catching my eye line and froze.

"Uh...I'll be gone soon. Just. Sorry"

I didn't say anything. As soon as she found her book she ran off leaving me sat there feeling like an asshole.

Wait, why was I the asshole? I hadn't done anything wrong. Then again I don't know if she actually had either.

I bashed my head against the table repeatedly until Madame Prince Ssh me, so I left the library and went to sit down by the lake just so I could have a moan in peace.

I started ripping bits of grass out of the ground pretending each one of them were little Bellatrixs.

Then I felt a bump next to me and saw Luna sat there in her usual out of this world like state.

"Hello Neville."

I just nodded so she would at least know I acknowledged her presence.

"How have you been?"

I just shrugged. I didn't actually want to talk to her right now.

We sat in silence for a while just looking out at the lake.

"I noticed you and Catherine aren't speaking."

"Well. Yeah we're not."

"Why is that?"

I just huffed.

I hadn't told anyone, I knew how quickly it would spread through the school if anyone found out and I didn't want to cause her more pain than I already had.

But maybe I could tell her. She was Luna. She wouldn't tell anyone.

"Catherine told me something that...well. It's not exactly good."

She just looked at me dreamy eyed.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me that."

"I would make an unbreakable vow if that helps Neville."

"No. its ok."

She sat there waiting for me to answer. It seemed like forever before I actually did.

"Cathy's mum is…..Bellatrix Lestrange."

We just sat there in horrible silence. Why wasn't she freaking out like I did. Actually I didn't expect any less from Luna, she never freaked out about anything.

"Well….is that all?"

I snapped my head to her.

"What do you mean is that all? Her mother destroyed my parents!"

"But she didn't."

I turned away from her.

"What if she is just like Bellatrix."

She thought about this for a while. "Well…yes she could be. But I don't think she is. She's rather nice Neville. And she always helps me find my things, or take me back to bed when I've been sleep walking."

I gave her a funny look.

"The other day I ended up right outside the Gryffindor common room and she must have heard me, because she came out and started guiding me back to bed when I woke up. Then she told me I had very nice and I should go to bed. She didn't look good though. Not very Catherine like."

"Why was she up so late?"

"I'm not sure. But her eyes were all red."

Just the thought of her crying made me depressed.

"How can you not be freaked out by this Luna?"

"Just because her mother is who she is. Doesn't mean Catherine is anything like that Neville. Your parents don't make you."

"It doesn't stop me being angry."

She just shrugged. "It's ok to be angry. Just don't direct your anger at the wrong people"

"So you don't hate her?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. She has a nice smile and always listens to me when I talk about the Nargels. I don't know Cathy like you do Neville. She's your girlfriend. But she told you about Bellatrix for a reason."

A lot of what Luna was saying made sense, and just confirmed everything I thought.

She slid a copy of the Quibbler into my lap giving me a quick smile, then stood up and skipped off.

I continued to rip grass out of the Ground.

**Yet Again Thanks to everyone who commented, Subscribed or added as a favourite. It was a toss up between Luna or Harry for this Chapter and I decided on Luna because well, I adore her. x**


	15. Collapse

**NPOV**

I was stood in potions staring at the door waiting for her to come in. It had been 2 weeks since she had told me, every time I closed my eyes all I could think about was what I said to her and I hated myself for it. And I kept thinking about what Luna said.

She was still Catherine. No Matter what.

There was a really awkward moment in the great hall a couple of days ago. I went up to her and just stood there, looking at her. I had no idea what to say or why I was even doing it. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I became absolutely tongue tied. I realized I was stood there just because I wanted to see her face. It was like the first time I had met her all over again.

Eventually I just shook my head and ran off. Great Neville.

I was becoming increasingly angry everyday but this time it was at myself. Why was I being such a chicken? I should of just run up to her pulled her into a hug and told her I was sorry. That I was pathetic, Beg for forgiveness. So why couldn't I. oh yeah, because I was pathetic.

I was thinking about all this when I felt a hard nudge in my ribs.

"Ow! What was that for Hermione?"

She was stood there hands on hips giving me the death glare.

"Look. I don't know what's going on between you and Cathy, but she has been upset for the past couple of weeks practically crying her eyes out everyday, and I know it has something to do with you."

I just looked down at her and rubbed my side.

"I know right know you're staring at the door waiting for her to enter, so you can just watch her all lesson like you have every single day! I know you want to fix things with her, and I think you should, otherwise you're an actual idiot."

She gave me a final glare before stomping off towards harry and Ron who were starring at me, actually half the class was.

I just hung my head and sulked.

Catherine never showed up to the lesson. I couldn't help but worry.

"Hermione?"

She just glared at me.

"Was Cathy coming to potions?"

Then a worried look came across her face.

"Well…she got ready for lesson and everything, but she told me she would see me here. So I have no idea where she could have gone."

Now I was seriously worried.

I made my over to professor Slughorn who was sitting there in his usual daze.

"Professor?"

He snapped out of it and focused his attention on me.

"Ah Longbottom. Well don't you look terrible?"

"Yeah thanks. Could I go see Madame Pomfrey? I actually feel really unwell."

He gave me the once over. "Of course. Don't want you infecting up the place"

I nodded sprinting out of the classroom and making my way out of the dungeons starting my search.

I don't know why I was so worried; I just couldn't stop this overwhelming fear of dread.

I roamed around the school before making my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

When I entered I saw her lying on the sofa.

I felt my heart slowly crawl its way into my throat.

"Cathy?"

She didn't move. Was she even breathing?

I ran over and turned her gently

"Cathy?"

Nothing.

I grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her "Cathy!"

Her eyes snapped open.

"What? What?...Neville?"

She lay there as I knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?

"I felt. Dizzy…and I just sat down for a second."

"Maybe you fainted."

She attempted to sit up but as soon as she did she just wobbled falling flat on her back.

"Ok that's it. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No!" she attempted to push my hands away but she was too weak to even do that.

"Come on." I said weakly wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing onto her arm. "Let...me…go." She sounded exhausted and could hardly get the words out but I complied.

As soon as I did she started to drop to the ground roughly grabbed me, nearly dragging us both down.

"Will you let me carry you now?"

She looked up at me and weakly nodded so I resumed my position and continued to walk her to the hospital wing, which until right then, didn't realise how far it was.

We were only a few meters from the hospital doors when she suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

"MADAME POMFREY! MADAME POMFREY!"

She suddenly burst out as I knelt next to Cathy; as soon as Madame Pomfrey saw her she looked horrified.

"What on earth happened?"

"I don't know. I found her in the common room, she said she felt dizzy. I think she might have fainted."

In a flash a stretcher appeared under Cathy and pomfrey took her short distance inside settling her down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey gently shook her shoulder but she didn't stir, she looked absolutely lifeless.

"You look nearly as bad as she does Mr. Longbottom."

I just nodded.

"Well we can't really do anything till she wakes up. Perhaps you should go back to your lesson."

I shook my head. "No. there's no way I'm leaving her."

"She'll be fine."

"I don't care I'm staying." I said quietly trying not to sound to rude.

She gave me another look. "Fine…I'll come check on her soon. Don't make to much noise"

I nodded again watching her leave before pulling all my attention towards Cathy. I grabbed her hand and moved a couple of strands of hair from her face

She stirred a couple of times but didn't actually wake up, I honestly had no idea how long I was there for before Hermione showed up, but it seemed like forever.

"Hey Neville."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Pomfrey sent a note to Slughorn to say you were here with Cathy."

"Was he angry I lied?"

"He didn't seem bothered"

I huffed. "I wouldn't have cared anyway." As soon as I said this I knew it wasn't all that true. My Nan would have killed me if she found out.

She looked down at us and I saw a smile come across her face.

"What?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing. Just…You two."

"She probably hates me."

"I very highly doubt that."

"You don't know what I said to her."

"No. She wouldn't tell me. Just said it was all her fault and you had every right to say what you said, but it must have been terrible to get her into such a state. But I don't think you hating her made her like this."

I hung my head in shame. "I don't hate her."

"Stop acting like you do then."

"I neve." But she cut me off before I could finish. "Oh right. Not taking to her. Ignoring her. Running away when ever she goes near you. Glaring at her. Really the act of someone who likes someone."

"I don't just like her Hermione. And I didn't glare."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You….Neville do you love her?"

I just looked at Cathy. "Of course I bloody do."

Hermione stood there watching me.

"Neville."

"Don't Hermione. I know I have been an idiot, so just. Don't."

She stood there giving me a sad look. "Ok Neville…I'll come back later."

I nodded not really playing attention to her and she left.


	16. Waking Up

**CPOV**

When I woke up I couldn't really remember much. Just the fact my body hurt all over. Then I felt a weight on me. I looked down to see Neville resting over my legs sleeping.

I tried sitting up as gently as I could as not to wake him, when Madame Pomfrey appeared at my bed side.

"Hello dear."

"Uh...hey Madame Pomfrey."

She handed me a glass of vibrant red liquid.

"What's this?"

"Drink up. It will make you feel better."

I drank it all down in one. It tasted absolutely vile.

"Do you remember what happened Cathy?"

"Not really. Just. I felt dizzy so I sat down. And then... I don't know."

"Sleeping much?"

"Not really."

"Eating?"

I shook my head.

"Well, there you go."

I looked down at Neville's sleeping form and felt a pang in my stomach.

"Why is Neville still here?"

"He hasn't left since he brought you."

I looked out the window and saw it was pitch back outside.

"I want to keep you here overnight so you can get some proper rest, and then tomorrow you can go back to your common room. Perhaps you should wake him up."

She wondered off leaving me here with Neville. I leaned over and brushed the hair out of his face which made him jump awake and caused him to fall from his chair.

"WOAH. Ok…uh…" he stood up looking straight at me straightening himself out. "Oh...you're awake…god that's...brilliant. Good."

I sat there looking at him while he fidgeted nervously.

"Are you ok? Do you feel ok?"

"Pomfrey gave me something."

He nodded sitting back down in his chair. "Good."

He was still fidgeting nervously. This was the most we had spoken to each other in nearly 2 weeks. His hair was all messed up and dark rings had formed under his eyes.

"You look how I feel."

He just nodded at my statement.

"Why are you here Neville?"

"To see if. To make sure you're ok."

"I thought I made you sick."

He hung his head and I could see the hurt. Now he knew I felt. I still felt bad for saying that, that was low even for me. "I didn't mean that when I said it. I was angry."

"Oh that's ok then." I couldn't stop the venom coming out with that sentence. When he said it, it had hurt more than I care to say. I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction to him.

"I'm sorry. For everything Catherine. I didn't mean to make you ill."

"It wasn't you, it was, just everything."

He scooted his chair closer eventually giving up and just sitting on the edge of my bed. "I know. You probably hate me, especially for what I said. But when you told me it really took me back. I didn't know what to think, and I was an idiot for letting any of those ideas come into my mind. I know you're not like that."

I was looking at him now.

"So you don't think I'm evil and working in cahoots with Bellatrix?"

He shook his head. "At first it did slip into my mind... but the more I thought about it the more I realised what an idiot I was. Still am. Can you understand why I was angry?"

"Yes. But she didn't just ruin your life Neville."

I wasn't really reacting in anyway. Usually in these types of situations I would be in tears. But I had spent most of the past seven months crying more than I had in my entire life. Right now I just felt emotionless.

"She took your parents away. She took my dad from me. I hate her Neville."

"She killed your dad?"

I just nodded while he stared at me intently.

"I can't help who I'm related to. But I am not her. I'm nothing like her. I don't even look like her Neville. I'm me, and nothing is going to change that. "He shook his head and smiled.

"I love who are you Cathy. I know you're not like her. I always did. I was just being stupid and childish." Then his face dropped.

I just nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?"

He leaned over and kissed me but I didn't react.

"We don't let her win."

He kissed me again and this time I kissed back gently.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you. I'm so sorry Cathy."

I just shook my head. "It's ok...just don't do it again."

We continued to kiss until we heard a cough from behind rudely interrupting us.

"Perhaps you should leave Miss Peart to go get some rest. Looks like you could use some as well."

He nodded at her before turning to me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and gave him a smile as he walked out shoulders slouched; he looked back shooting me a smile before leaving. Madame Pomfrey just rolled eyes before making her way back to her office.

**NPOV**

As I walked out I felt like everything had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt genuinely happy, until I saw that smarmy git.

"Hello Longbottom."

Bloody Draco. How long had he been there?

"Uh…what are you doing here?"

"I heard our poor little Catherine wasn't feeling too good. Thought I would go check up on her."

"She's sleeping. Why….why do you care anyway?"

He gave me a bored look. Unfortunately when it came to Draco I still felt 11 years old and like he just stole my remebrall. I had fought Death Eater but couldn't stand up to him properly, that was really sad.

"None of your Business really Longbottom. I'll just come back tomorrow."

"She'll be out…by then. So…just…don't bother."

I was trying to be brave but by the smirk on his face it was obvious he could hear how shaky my voice was. What the hell was he up to?

"Ok Longbottom…guess I'll catch up with her later."

He turned and started to strut down the corridor leaving me stood there looking like an idiot. I had a bad feeling about this.


	17. Draco

**CPOV**

As soon as I woke up I tore out of bed and change into my uniform then sat back onto the bed waiting for Madame Pomfrey.

She eventually walked out of her office to see me sat there.

"Well. You seem a lot better."

"Hm." I kept fidgeting. I just wanted to get out of there.

She rolled her eyes "You can go. But have something to eat, and please sleep."

I smiled thanking her and made my way out of the hospital wing. My legs actually hurt from lying down for so long. It was still early so I took my time making my way up to the common room giving my legs a well deserved stretch.

"Hello"

I froze in my tracks.

"I was just on my way to see you."

What was it about Draco's voice that actually chilled me to the bone?

I spun round and saw him leaning against the wall, that smirk on his face. God I hated this guy.

"What do you want Draco?"

He pushed himself off the wall and started to take slow steps towards me.

"I heard you and Longbottom have been fighting."

"Yeah well we're over it now."

He was now circling me like I was a bloody steak dinner.

"So what exactly were you two fighting about?"

"Nothing."

"Hm."

He was now circling.

"So nothing to do with your mother then?

My blood ran cold. How did he find out? Then I fought about it. His Mother and mine were bloody sisters.

"How did you know?"

He stopped pacing. "I overheard you and Longbottom talking about her."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me Draco?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering who it was. That's all."

So he didn't hear that part.

"Like I would tell you."

"No, I wasn't expecting you to."

He was now stood in front of me inches away. Still had that god awful grin. He placed a hand on my arm and gripped it hard, it actually hurt.

"Let go off me." I spat at him.

"I don't think I will. You should have been a slytherin."

"I wouldn't have done well in slytherine."

"That's true. You're too bloody nice to Potter and his filthy mud blood friends."

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to punch his lights out.

"What are you doing Draco? I'm surprised half the school doesn't know by now."

He stared at me intently. "I have more important things to deal with right now."

"So why are you even bothering with all this?" He let go but still retained the closeness.

"Because I like messing with people. Especially Potter and his lot, And Neville is such an easy target."

"Leave them alone, Leave Neville alone."

He chuckled. "You know as much as I do how pathetic he is."

I was getting angry now. "Don't talk about Neville like that."

"Because it's true?"

"Because every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie and filth." I nearly screamed this but I held back. I was trying not to get angry; there was something about Draco that just made my blood boil.

He moved his faces inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face; it made me want burst into tears. "You're so pretty. Do you know that?" He brought a hand up to my face and gently rubbed the outline of my jaw with his thumb. "No wonder Neville likes you. But honestly, what do you see in him?"

"He's the exact opposite to you."

I shoved him and he stumbled backwards with a look of hell on his face.

Then we stood there starring each other out.

I had to show him I wasn't scared. He had never done anything to me to make me feel that way, just generally made me feel ill. I hated that he had this advantage over me and the fact he could still make Neville feel so weak. Neville has told me about the things Draco had done over the years. What his dad had done.

"And don't ever touch me. Ever."

I heard footsteps behind me and we both looked in that direction, seeing two first years walking down the hall.

When I turned back to him he was already making his way around the corner and I let out a long sigh, stomping my foot on the ground in frustration.

I hated that stupid prick.


	18. Reasons

**CPOV**

After the whole Draco incident noting happened. It was terrifying. He didn't say anything to me but evey time he saw me or Neville he just gave us that nasty look of his. Sometimes I wanted him to tell everyone the truth just so I wouldn't have Draco hanging over my head.

I told Neville about my little encounter with Draco, but didn't tell him the whole story, I knew if I told Neville what Draco had said about him it would make him feel horrible so I thought it was best to keep that silent.

Draco would pop up when I wasn't expecting it scaring the crap out of me, then just laughed and wonder off, stupid asshole. When I told Neville he would clench his fists and try his best to do the tough guy act.

"I'm going to kill Draco."

"No you're not."

He rolled his eyes and banged his head on the table while I rubbed his back.

"You're too cute for that Neville."

"Stop calling me cute." He groaned.

"Stop being it then."

Neville and I were sat in the common room when lavender blazed through running over to our table

"Did you hear?" Her eyes were all red and she looked a little scared. Neville kept his head down but I paid lavender attention.

"Uh. No. what is it?"

"My poor won won"

I saw Neville gag a little and I had to suppress my laugh.

"What happened to won. Uh, Ron lavender. What happened to Ron?

"He was poisoned."

Neville paid attention to this.

"Poison. What? When?"

"Last night. I'm going to see him now. Oh my poor won won."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh yes! He needs all our support now!"

She grabbed my hand dragging me from the table and we practically ran to see him. Lavender ran ahead while I lagged behind a little.

When I entered Lavender and Hermione were now fighting while everyone looked extremely uncomfortable.

"And for the record I've always found him interesting."

As soon as Hermione finished talking Ron started to stir and we all patiently watched him.

"Ha, see, he senses my presence. Don't worry won won. I'm here. I'm here."

I thought I was going to be sick.

"Hermione"

Lavenders face dropped as those words left Ron's mouth and she ran out crying but I could tell Hermione wasn't trying very hard to suppress her smile.

"Oh to be young and to feel loves keen sting." As Dumbledore said this I ran out after lavender. I was happy for Hermione but I still felt bad for lavender, she wasn't a bad person just over enthusiastic.

20 minutes later I got back to the common room. No sign of lavender. Neville was still in his spot working on homework.

"What happened? Is Ron ok?"

"Yeah. Just needs bed rest. I think him and lavender are officially over though."

"Why what happened?"

I shrugged picking my quill back up.

"I don't think a year has even gone by without Ron harry or Hermione being severely hurt or some attempt on there life in some way" he added quickly before returning to his homework.

I scribbled a few more words down before realizing I had completed my essay. Excellent. .

"We'll I've finished."

Neville gave me a startled look.

"How? You bogged off for half an hour and I've been sat here working?"

"I don't know. I write faster than you do I guess. And you kind of suck at potions."

"Bollocks."

"Mr. Longbottom don't use such foul language." I couldn't help but laugh as he smirked back. I think I was the only person that ever got to see this side of Neville. He went back to work on his work while I sat there watching him. I really loved him. Not just like puppy love. I had crushes before.

This was different.

**NPOV**

"Neville?"

I nodded to show I was listening but most of my attention was on this stupid homework.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Screw the homework.

"Uh…why?"

"I was just wondering."

I'm in love with you.

"Uh."

Say it Neville! Come on!

"No. not really. I've had crushes and stuff."

Pathetic.

"On who?"

"…Hermione…Ginny."

She smiled. "They are pretty. Ginny's really cool... And Hermione's...well…Hermione."

I smiled back. "What about you."

"Just crushes. I didn't have boyfriends. No one really liked me enough to date me."

"I don't believe that. Everyone likes you."

She huffed. "Right."

"Oh come one. Seamus asked you out."

"He asks everyone out."

"...that's true"

She sat there fiddling with her books and stuff, we were alone, most of the people had gone to lunch.

"You never did answer my question."

She looked confused "when...did you ask one?"

"In my bedroom. I asked you why you were with me. You didn't really answer."

"Yes I did."

"Not really. You said you were going to trade me in for professor sprout."

"Well I did ask but she said I was a bit young for her." She retorted.

"Come on."

"Was the stomach flips thing not a proper answer?"

"Partly. You can feel that with anyone though."

"I haven't…have you?"

"Actually….no"

"Shut up then."

"Oh come on!"

She sighed. "Why do I like you?" she wasn't really talking to me. Just to herself. "Why do I like Neville Longbottom?" I didn't realise this question was so hard. It felt like years before she answered. "Because…well…I love how awkward you are."

"What?"

"And you're a bit of a klutz. Love herbology a bit too much... but that can be kind of annoying."

I swear I asked for why she liked me. "How can you like my annoying things?"

She shrugged. "And you're really brave. You care about people. And you always get nervous and fidgety which I find adorable. Also your sweater vests."

"What about them."

"They make you look like professor McGonagall has dressed you butt I do love them."

I smiled a little embarrassed. She liked all the things about me that most people would found annoying, that's exactly how I felt.

"You don't mind when I talk about herbology?"

"You go on a bit; it's ok though because it just shows how passionate you're about it. So... what about me?"

"You?"

"Why do you like me?"

I didn't even have to think about this for long.

"…how kind you are. How you get excited about really little things, you always find everything so amazing. That even though you were terrified to share the truth with me you still did."

She sat there patiently listening to me.

"But I hate when...you chew your lip."

"….what."

"You know when you're concentrating…and you chew on your lip."

She shook her head.

"You're doing it right now."

She released her lip from in-between her teeth covering her mouth with a hand, she was so embarrassed her cheeks had gone that lovely pink, But I moved her hand gently and traced her now swollen lip with my thumb.

"I really hate that. But. After I like it. Because it makes your lips go all red and lovely. "

I kept my fingers lingering for a few seconds before snatching my hand away.

She licked her lip and bit the tip of her tongue between her teeth; I could see was trying not to bite her lip. I had made her self conscious. I felt like a bit of a jerk.

"I love when you smile for absolutely no reason. And when you trace little patterns on my arms because it makes me feel tingly.

She laughed a little.

"I love you because you're not perfect. Perfect is so, boring. You're far better than perfect."

"You love me huh?"

My heart skipped several beats then, I hadn't even realised I said it. She scooted over and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too."

She had the biggest smile on her face when said this. So did I.

She placed a long kiss against my lips the smiles not escaping either of our faces. We were like this for ages. My hands gently roamed her body as hers clung onto my shirt. It had been a while since we had been alone like this and I was trying not to get carried away but I couldn't help myself.

My hands slipped up skirt but she grabbed it stopping it in the process.

"Neville. We're in the common room."

I sighed and placed my head against her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry…I...I just."

"It's ok." She said pushing me up. "I never realise what a horn dog you are."

I smiled slightly looking back at my homework.

"I think for Easter I might go home, see my friends. I haven't seen most of them since last July and well, do you want to come with?"

"To your house?"

She nodded.

"That would be great."

"Brilliant. But only if you help me with homework so I actually get it done before we go."


	19. First

**NPOV**

Easter finally came and I was going to Cathy's house for the first time. I was kind of excited; it was like entering Cathy's world. Her aunt lived in a muggle populated area and said her house was fairly unwizardly.

The whole train ride Cathy had a splitting headache and spent most of it asleep on my shoulder. Her aunt picked us up from the train station in her car and the whole ride Cathy sat in the back with me fast asleep.

When we got to Cathy's house her aunt forced her to go upstairs and lay down while she showed me around. Her house was quite old. It actually remained me of mine. After a fairly quick tour we sat in the living room. This wasn't good.

"So…since we have some time alone Neville. I feel I should give you. The talk….in replacement for Catherine's dad."

Brilliant. "Sure."

"I've never had daughters. But I have always seen Cathy as one. Especially since her mother. Well… you know. So…how do I put this, if you ever hurt her. I will hurt you ten times worse..."

I nodded. "I would never hurt her."

"That's not what I heard after your fight with her. But. I understood that. I actually told Cathy not to tell you, but she's so stubborn. It would have killed her inside."

She took a deep breath before continuing her speech. "Do you love her Neville?"

"Very much."

She nodded.

"That's all I need." I sat there fiddling playing with me own hands. I guess she didn't really have anything else to say.

"Shall I go check on Cathy?" I mused quickly.

"Oh yes dear, I'm popping out anyway. I'm not too sure if I will be back tonight."

She was leaving us alone?

She grabbed her stuff making her way to the fire place. "Look after he tonight Neville. I trust you dear." Before I could respond she disappeared into the green flames. I can't believe she had left us alone.

My grandmother probably would have stood in the room with us every second.

I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs dumping it on the landing. When I reached Cathy's room I gently pushed the door open trying to make as little noise as possible. She was huddled on the bed sleeping clutching a pillow to her chest. She looked absolutely lovely and I couldn't help but smile.

I roamed around her room and took in my surroundings. White walls but covered with a series of posters and different images. Then I noticed the picture of me right next to her bed pinned up on her wall. That's exactly were I stuck mine of her.

There was a big pile of records in the corner and I shifted through them, I hadn't even heard of any of these.

"Why you poking round my stuff for?"

My head snapped to her and she was now facing me, still lying down.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Were yeah."

I made my way over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You're adorable when you sleep."

"Please don't watch me sleep. That's several different levels of creepy."

I laughed. "Yeah ok."

She sat up and pulled her jumper over her head revealing the vest she was wearing underneath. I think this was the first time I had seen that much skin.

"What you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow "It's hot…so I am taking off my really think jumper."

"Right yeah." I said a little too quickly.

"Why Neville?"

"No reason."

I sat there not looking at her. I felt like such a twat, she was only taking off her jumper.

She move over and kissed my cheek. "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

She kept placing small kisses along my jaw line a down my neck causing me to stiffen in several places.

"Will you. Be..."

I looked at her and she had gone a bit shy.

"What?"

She bit her lower lip. "My first?"

My eyes went wide. "RIGHT NOW?"

"No! Not right this very second. Unless. You don't want me to be yours?"

When I looked at her she actually looked hurt. "No…I mean…yes? Oh Merlin the amount of times I have thought about…you and me. I can't even."

"Is that a yes then? You will be?"

I nodded not really being able to speak.

"What do you think about?"

I dried swallowed the big lump in my throat. "Well, you and me. Obviously. In my bedroom. What would have happened if….just stuff ok."

"I want details Longbottom." She said with a sly smile.

I licked my lip. She was sat there her crossed legged, bed hair still looking a little frazzled. But she still looked utterly gorgeous, if she was asking me this stuff why should I be afraid to answer?

"Well. Just. Your body. Against mine."

"Mhm"

"Just feeling your, your uh…skin. How soft it is. How it would have been like if I had you on your back. My hand running up your skirt."

I couldn't believe I was saying this, I was getting a little hot now but I wasn't really looking at her, I could feel her starring at me. "How it would feel just to touch you…there…I guess."

"Neville."

Dozens of mental images where flashing through my mind. Cathy on top of me. Cathy squirming underneath me. Her body pressing into mine as she arched her back.

I looked at her and I could see her eyes full of complete lust and her breathing was a little heavy.

"What do you think about?"

She just gave me a smile.

"I want details." I added.

She started laughing "you can't use my own thing against me!"

"Yes I can." I suddenly felt very confident, then again with her I always did, even when I was terrified I knew I could do it because I was around her.

She climbed over straddling my lap. She brought her lips to my neck gently nipping and sucking on the skin as I clung to her sheets. "Just stuff like this Longbottom." she worked her way up until her lips captured my own, gently nibbling on my bottom lip. My hands went gently round her neck and I brought her in for another kiss, only this one was longer and much rougher than usual. She pressed her body even closer to mine before releasing me fully jumping off my lap.

"I'm kind of tired." She said.

You've got to be kidding me.

She stood there with an innocent smile while I sat completely stunned.

"You are such a tease!"

But she kept the smile on her face.

I stood intending to leave but I paused. My eyes locked with hers. "Can I sleep in here tonight with you?" She gently nodded her head. "Yeah. I was actually going to ask you."

She smiled and turned pulling clothes out of a draw and closing the curtains.

I grabbed my bag from the landing and searched for my pyjamas throwing them onto the bed once found.

We dressed on opposite sides of the room glancing over at each other every now and then. When she was fully undressed just standing there in her underwear I couldn't help but just stand there and stare.

Her skin was incredibly pale, I had never actually seen her this expose before. She didn't really seem bothered. She pulled the top over her head covering up her body and leaving me a little disappointed.

When my trousers where finally removed to kick them to the side not caring about them.

"Can I sleep in my boxers? Because it's kind of hot."

She nodded a slight smile on her lips.

I did feel a little exposed just standing there like that; I even tried covering my chest with my arms.

"Neville…What are you doing?"

"Uh...just…I'm sorry. I don't exactly have the best body."

She shook her head and smiled before reaching over and moving my arms out of the way wrapping her arms around me hugging close to my chest. She even placed a kiss on my chest. "I think you're lovely Neville."

She stepped back and held my arms down by my sides. "They stay there...ok?" I nodded smiling at her. "You're great, you know that right?"

"I try."

We both went to brush our teeth in complete silence, me doing it faster than usual. Normally in a situation like this I would be terrified. Wait. Normally? I had never been in a situation like this… I was about to get in bed with a half naked girl of my dreams.

When we got back to the room she climbed into bed pulling the covers over her. I had to stop myself from leaping over.

I climbed in next to her and she smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yeah sure"

She leaned over switching the lamp off and snuggled down under the duvet.

I could feel the warmth from her body radiating onto me. She scooted over pressing her body against mine draping an arm across my chest.

"Night Neville."

She placed a kiss on my lower jaw snuggling back into my side as I wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer if that was even possible. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone.

I placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"Night Cathy."


	20. Night

**CPOV**

My eyes snapped opened around 2am.

Damn it.

Bloody sex dreams.

I turned to my side punching the pillow into a more comfortable form and clamped my eyes shut.

Must. Sleep.

"Can't sleep either?"

I turned and Neville was lying there looking up at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About 2 hours before you" he chuckled. "Do you know you groan in your sleep?"

"What."

"Yeah. It was actually kind of sexy if I'm going to be honest."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He pulled me to close to him so his front was pressed against my back and started kissing my neck. Then I felt something hard press against me and neville froze.

"Uh...i'm sorry."

He started to back away but I turned and pushed myself against him.

"It's ok Neville."

I kissed him and after a moments hesitation he started to kiss me back pulling me even closer to him. I wanted to take advantage of this. We where alone and the sexual frustration between us over the past couple of months had been reaching new heights. It was driving me nuts.

I slowly slipped my hand down and started to rub Neville through his boxers.

"What...are…oh god."

He clamped his eyes shut as I continued to play with him through the thin fabric.

"Do you like that Neville?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

I crawled my hand up finding the waistband of his boxers before plunging my and underneath and grabbing his shaft causing a loud moan to escape his lips.

"Cathy... I…think."

I kissed him. "Neville. Be quite. Ok?"

I slowly started to work him with my hand and could feel his hands start to roam my body. One of them gripping my shirt for dear life.

I started to pump faster and his moans became louder and longer.

One of his hands roamed up under my shirt to my bra squeezing my breast through the fabric causing me to gasp.

I could feel his body start to tense and stiffen and I knew what was about to happen.

"I'm going. I..."

he then released moaning loudly against my neck as I let go of him, he was still clinging to my body for dear life.

He lay against my chest heaving and started to relax finally letting go of me.

He started to kiss my neck making his way up before he finally found my lips.

"Bloody hell."

I nodded. "Was that ok then?" I was actually terrified the whole time I was doing it, never actually doing anything like that before.

"Are you kidding? Yeah that. Fuck. Defiantly better then when I do it.

I started laughing but he cut me off with another kiss.

**NPOV**

I couldn't believe she had just done that.

When she started to touch me through my boxers I was in heaven. I didn't think it would go any further than that. Then when I felt her hand, I couldn't even imagine. She didn't even seem phased. Now I wanted to do the same for her.

My hands travelled underneath her top and I pulled it up attempting to bring it over her head but she sat up and finished it off for me. I then climbed behind her kissing the back of her neck and shoulder as I attempted to undo her bra. Even from this position it was a bloody nightmare.

"Uh Neville. Do you want me to do it?"

I hung my head defeated. "Please?"

She laughed bringing her hands behind her and swiftly undid it, removing the straps from the shoulders and dropping it on the floor.

She then pulled the bed covers over her covering herself up not allowing me to see. I moved my way next to her and she sat there avoiding my gaze.

"Are you embarrassed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well. I've never been like this before. With anyone."

"Me neither"

"what if you laugh?"

"I would never do that." I assured her.

She bit her lip and nodded pulling the bedcovers from her body.

"Bloody hell." I whispered.

"What?"

"I have imagined this a million times. And this is probably a billion times better." I couldn't actually pull my eyes away then; I felt every nerve inside my body start twitching holding myself back from lunging on her.

I kissed her pushing her back onto the bed as gently as possible, taking one of her breasts in my hand. I massaged it gently causing her to moan slightly as I rubbed my thumb over her nipple. I nipped at her throat slowly making my way down until I reached my destination. I moved over to one breast flicking my tongue over her nipple causing another louder moan to escape her lips. I soon move over to her other breast wanting to give it just as much attention.

My hand slowly travelled down her stomach and I felt her stiffen beneath me.

"Don't you want me to?"

She shook her head slightly. "I'm just nervous."

I moved back up so I was face to face with her, gave her a reassuring kiss. "You don't need to be. I promise."

She gave me a curt nod and my hand reached her the top of her underwear. I slipped my hand underneath trying to stop it from trembling. I was probably just as nervous as she was. I could feel the heat radiating off her. It was amazing.

"Neville. Oh god please."

I didn't need to be asked twice.

I moved my hand down stroking her causing her to writhe underneath me. My thumb was working the bundle of nerves as I slipped 2 fingers inside her causing her to gasp loudly and I froze.

"Did I hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No. please Neville keep going."

I started moving my fingers in and out of her before picking up the pace as her moans and gasps became louder and faster. She arced her back off the bed "oh god, Neville!"

It was amazing hearing my name come from her mouth like that, knowing I was the cause of all this pleasure she was experiencing.

She was clinging onto the bed sheets as I felt her body stiffen against mine her walls clamping around my fingers. Her eyes were shut tight, I couldn't look away from her face, I had never seen anything like this before.

Her moans suddenly became louder and I knew she had finally reached her peak as she shudder under me moaning my name.

When it was over she just lay underneath there, breathing heavily and I gently kissed her neck and collarbone.

When I looked back at her face her eyes were still shut tight.

"Cathy?"

"Yeah?" but her eyes didn't open.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just..."

I stayed there looking down at her.

"I'm just embarrassed, I probably looked really stupid."

I brought a hand up and pushed the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"You looked beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"You looked beautiful. You always do. But then… you looked incredible. It was the sexiest thing ever seeing you like that, hearing you say my name like that."

She slid over to me pulling the covers over us and wrapping an arm over my chest. Feeling her bare skin against mine just made me feel extremely hot and bothered again.

"You're not so bad yourself Longbottom."

* * *

**Gah...I can't even…Gah. It was my first time writing something like this. This chapter was so hard to write and probably came out awful. But I do really want to know how I did on this one. x**


	21. Bravery

**NPOV**

I continued to sleep in Cathy's bed for the next few days, holding her close, breathing in her intoxicating scent. I bloody adored her. We didn't do anything else after that night, we didn't need to, Just being close to her was enough for me, planting small gently kisses against her skin, hearing her breathlessly say my name, just that alone was enough to drive me crazy, but I didn't really have the guts to go any further.

We got to school walking through the halls hand in hand, I didn't even realise what was going on until Cathy stopped suddenly.

"Are you ok?"

"Everyone is starring at me." She muttered.

I looked around and realised everyone was, when I looked back at Cathy she was already running off and I had no idea where she was headed. "CATHY!" I ran after her and grabbed her arm trying to pull her back but she snatched it away. "Cathy what are you doing?"

"Finding Draco."

"You don't know that's why they are looking at you."

"Why else would they?" She stood there chest heaving then spotted a group of ravenclaws pointing at her whispering. "Why are you pointing at me?" They all looked at her wide eyed. "Tell. Me. now." She said through gritted teeth.

The eldest of the group spoke up. "Because…well." Cathy stood there waiting for her to answer. "Because of what. Your….mum"

"what is she?"

The kid hung her head "…d.d…...death…eater."

Cathy spun around running down the hall and I followed behind. I never realised she was so bloody fast. "Cathy don't! You'll make it worse."

"He made it worse in the first place!" I could see she was trying not to shout.

"You don't even know what everyone is thinking! Please!"

She stopped crossing her arms. "They are going to hate me."

"No th." But she cut me off. "You did!" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come on…we'll go to the common room. Try and see what people actually know…they probably don't believe it anyway."

She nodded and I reached for her hand squeezing it as tight as I could as we started our slow trek to the common room. We stepped through the portrait and the whole room froze just starring at us.

Seamus was the first one to speak.

"Don't you think you should go to slytherin where you belong?"

There were several nods of agreement and muttering. I saw Hermione out of the corner of my eye making her way over to Cathy.

"Leave her alone Seamus." Hermione snapped.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Her mum's a Death Eater Hermione!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You don't even know if it's true!"

Cathy let out a long sigh and slowly raised her head. "It's true. My mother was a death eater."

No one said anything except Seamus who had seemed to develop a real mouth over the week we were away.

"See! She could have been the one to curse Katie! Don't you think its funny how she came to the school after You-know-who returns?"

I could feel my blood start to boil. They didn't know shit.

"She would never do something like Seamus!" Hermione's voice was slowly rising. "And they fact you could even think that."

"I didn't do anything to Katie" Cathy butted in. "I've never done anything to anyone."

"Who's your mother then?" Seamus asked.

They all looked upon her waiting for an answer.

"I'm not telling you that, because the fact I have such a Repulsive, Vile thing sharing the same blood as me makes me sick. The only reason I never came to Hogwarts before now is because my father knew this would happen! He knew as soon as people found out they would hate me and think I was just like her! Well I'm not…. I'M NOT! Now he's gone because of her….and...I just…"

She ran out of the common room Hermione quickly following. I didn't know what to do.

"Did you know Neville?" Seamus was now talking to me but I didn't reply.

"Neville?"

"You don't know anything Seamus." I grunted

"We know enough."

I should have stood up for Cathy. Told Seamus what an idiot he was but I just stormed out of the common room not saying another word.

**CPOV**

I stood out by the great lake just wanting to be alone right now. No such luck. I heard footsteps behind me and automatically assumed it was Neville.

"Can you just give me a minute please?"

"I'll give you more than that."

I rolled my eyes when Draco appeared next to me. What the hell was with this asshole? "What do you want?"

He smirked. "Did you honestly think I would keep it quiet?"

Course I bloody didn't.

He walked over placing a hand on my shoulder but I didn't bother to move it away, then before I knew what happened he had slammed me against the tree.

"Get the fuck off me!" His grip on me just tightened more when those words came out of my mouth.

"Come on now." He leaned his body against mine, his face inches away from mine. "You know perfectly this is what you want."

He moved his lips towards mine but I automatically moved my head so he went for my neck and jaw, not only was he the vilest person I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was related to me. I had to hold back from vomiting.

I struggled against him trying my hardest to move. Break the contact. I had never felt so weak. I managed to push him off me but before I could even run he grabbed me back, this time by the throat cutting off my air supply.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. So don't bother."

I then felt a sudden release off my body as Draco was pulled away slamming to the ground. I looked up and saw Neville standing over him.

"Leave…..her...a-alone….. Draco."

Draco shuffled to his feet "What are you going to do about it Longbottom?"

Neville was starring at Draco and I could see him trembling. I think this was the first time he has ever properly stood up to him.

"Draco…..Just get lost. And don't ever...t...touch my girlfriend again."

Draco looked back from me to Neville before storming off.

"Are you ok?" Neville whispered.

I realised now I was shaking a little but nodded, he could tell I was lying. He walked over and pulled me into a protective hug.

"It's ok."

I lent into him not doing anything. Not even crying for once

"I'm so sorry Neville…I…"

His hand was now reassuringly rubbing my back. "It's ok. You're ok." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I can't believe you did that." I held Neville close and could feel him still trembling, actually it might have been me.

"Neither can I, but when I saw him touch you like that...I just...I couldn't let him hurt you. Even if I did nearly faint and simultaneously throw up."

"When you showed up, I couldn't actually believe it. I'm so proud of you.

He placed a small kiss on the corner of eye his arms still wrapped around me. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. No matter how terrified I was."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has commented so far, especially on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. x**


	22. Not Here

**CPOV**

The next few weeks weren't as bad as expected.

At first some people were weird around me but I wasn't that bothered, as long as the people I cared about didn't hate me, all the people who believed the stuff Draco had spread around about me being one of death eaters' top recruits could go play with a dementor. People would even come up to me and ask to see my dark mark and were highly disappointed when I didn't have one.

Even Seamus apologized.

"Cathy?"

Me and and Ron were sat in the common room when Seamus sulked over speaking towards the floor.

"Yeah Seamus?"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Pardon? I can't quite hear you."

He raised his head. "I'm...sorry for saying all those things. I'm sorry."

I stood up hands on my hips giving him a stern look; I then gave him a peck of the cheek leaving him stunned.

"Thank you for apologizing. I really appreciate it."

"You don't hate me then?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking my head. "Nope. Just…don't mouthing off again because it does hurt." My voice went quite towards the end of it as I remembered what he said to me.

Seamus nodded sadly and walked off.

"I knew you were never evil." Ron said casually.

"Gee thanks Ron.

"Really. I mean...evil people aren't usually pretty."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you seen some of those death eaters? But you. Nah you're lovely."

"Thanks."

"Plus you would be dating Draco not Neville."

I felt disgusted at the thought.

"Where is Neville?" he asked.

"Helping Professor Sprout."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Who would want to help Sprout except Neville?"

"I'm actually kind of tired Ron."

"What no! You're helping me! Potions!"

"You're doing fine. Ask Hermione if you really want help that badly."

"I guess." He grunted.

I gathered up my books and slowly started to walk away. "Night Ron."

"Uh…yeah…night Cathy." but he was paying more attention to his work than anything else for once.

**NPOV**

I was with professor sprout 3 hours helping her clean the herbology classroom and I just wanted to sleep. I had asked Cathy if she wanted to help but had already promised Ron she would help him with his Potions, I hadn't been alone with her in weeks and it was actually really depressing.

Once dressed I settled down in bed ready to finally sleep but everyone was still having their own conversations.

"Neville!"

"Uh...yeah?"

I sat up and everyone was looking at me but dean was the one talking.

"So how are you and Catherine?"

"Fine I guess."

"Just fine?"

I looked around at them, what where they going on about?

"Well…we're great."

"Have you two…you know?"

"What?"

Dean glanced over at Ron who just rolled his eyes.

"I think what Dean is trying to say is, have you…DONE…anything?"

Then it clicked.

"I would rather not talk about that thanks."

Dean tutted. "I told you guys Neville wouldn't do anything like that."

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you lot. That's private. It's between me and Cathy."

"Woah...no need to get defensive there mate...unless. You have done something?"

I slammed back into my pillow pulling the covers over my head.

"I bloody knew it! Neville you lucky sod!" I didn't respond. I wasn't actually sure who was speaking now as I tried to block them out. Eventually the calls and shouting quieted down as I lay there hoping they wouldn't mention it again

At breakfast I sat with Ron and Dean but they didn't say anything. Just gave me the odd glance and smirk. When I looked up lavender was stood there looking at me patiently.

"Hi. Lavender" Ron said nervously.

"I'm not here to speak to you Ron. I'm here to speak to Neville."

Ron looked back to his breakfast and I waited for lavender to talk.

"Neville Cathy is ill. Or something. She's not going to hogsmead."

"Oh right. Thanks."

She gave Ron a glare making her way to another table in the great hall.

After we started to make our way out of the school but I lagged a little wondering what was actually wrong with Cathy. I couldn't help but worry.

"I forgot something. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Dean rolled his eyes and I heard him mutter something under his breath too Seamus but I didn't really care. I practically ran back to the common room and up the steps to the girls' dormitory haven't ever been in this part before.

I knocked on the door gently and heard a slight noise coming from within.

The door peeked open and Cathy stood there her eyes a little red.

She was wearing black shorts and a long sleeve top, and still had bed hair. But she looked absolutely gorgeous.

When she saw me she smiled a little but looked surprised.

"Neville what you doing here?"

"Lavender told me you were ill."

"Oh...no I'm ok. Just…feeling a bit down I guess."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head and grabbed my hand pulling me inside but I hesitated. "I'm not allowed to be here."

She shrugged. "No one else is."

She closed the door and went over to her bed sitting down on it crossed legged while I hovered near the door. The girls' room actually looked exactly like the boys, only much neater and more girly.

"You can sit down Neville."

"Yeah I know. I was just…looking."

I slowly walked over and sat on the edge of her bed a bit away from her and she lent against her pillow.

"Why are you feeling down?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I just woke up and felt kind of….blah"

"Blah?"

"Yeah"

"You don't look very blah."

She smiled warmly at me. "Thanks. Why aren't you at hogsmead?"

I shrugged. "Thought I would come check on you."

"Don't you want to hang out with them lot instead of being stuck here?"

I looked over at her giving her a weak smile. "It's ok if you're here. Besides, we haven't been alone in ages, I miss it."

She moved from the top of the bed sitting down next to me, brushing her lips against my cheek. "Well, we're alone now. What do you want to do?"

I placed a hand at the small of her back sliding my hand underneath the fabric.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"I just miss the feel of your skin. That's all."

I traced delicate patterns in her skin then began kissing her; I could feel her shiver slightly under my touch. I felt my heart clench in my chest.

"I think about you, that night, a lot."

I nodded trying to let the words escape my throat. "Yeah…yeah me too."

"Seeing you like that, just…how brilliant you were. Then when you stood up to Draco, I Wanted to jump you right there, actually I always do.

I suddenly felt very hot and was sure my cheeks had gone a brilliant red, she just sat there her fingers delicately tracing the outline of my jaw, but I saw she was slightly shivering.

"I just think about how your hands felt on me, doing stuff to me."

I gulped even though my throat was raw by now. She moved then and lay down on the bed and I quickly followed. Climbing over her resting myself between her legs, hovering over her.

"What…do you…want right now?" I whispered.

She leaned up capturing my lip as she pulled me down against her. I found myself wrapping my arms around her trying to pull her even closer if that was possible. I was shaking but manage to leave a trail of kisses to her collar bone gently roaming a hand over her body as hers went through my hair.

"Neville. Please?"

I grinded my hips against hers causing her to moaned loudly, but then I froze. This didn't feel right. I wanted it to be perfect, not just a quick fumble before everyone got back. I knew what she wanted but seeing her under me like that made me question my own logic, but I managed to snap out of it.

"I don't…I don't think I can."

I pulled myself away and she sat up looking at me doe-eyed.

"Do you not want me?" she said this calmly but I could see the rejection spread across her face.

"Cathy, I do so badly. I just feel right now isn't the right time."

I leaned over to her taking her hands in mine "If we do..."

"When." She stated matter-of-factly causing me to smile.

"When, we do that. I want it to be perfect, and not in the girls dormitories."

She sucked on her lip and gave me a sad nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Trust me it took a lot of will power to stop myself."


	23. Death

**CPOV**

Amy Dighton burst into the common room, eyes red, looking petrified. We all just sat there in stunned silence."Amy? You ok?" Lavender softly spoke. "Pro…proff…pr…." I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulder kneeling down so I was eye level with her. "Breathe...ok? Calm down." She nodded slightly hiccupping and sniffing "Tell me what happened."

"Profess…or….dumbe...ldore….dead."

Several people gasped and stood from there seats. "What? What happened?" Someone shouted.

"He fell…..someone saw him fall."

Everyone immediately ran from the room including myself sprinting through the halls, as we ran I saw hordes of other students running to the destination, and then I heard laughing and immediately froze. I slowly turned and heard it again, Laughing, smashing. Coming from the great hall. Why was I the only person that was even paying attention to it?

I knew I shouldn't go there…but I couldn't help myself.

I ran towards it but when I reached the stairs and started to descend them I immediately stepped back seeing a group of people walk out followed by Draco. I stayed hiding afraid if I even breathed they would hear me. Then suddenly all the noise from the great hall stopped and another person slowly waked out, my heart then fell into my stomach.

It was her. Bellatrix.

Her eyes were wild and she had that wicked grin on her face, I felt my stomach twist into a knot. This was the first time I had ever seen her in the flesh but I had seen the occasional picture of her in the daily prophet, but seeing her even at this distance made me freeze with terror.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and my breathing became unsteady. All I wanted to do was run after her, scream, and hurt her. I started moving but something pulled me back around the corner slamming me against the wall. Neville of course.

"What are you doing!" he was trying to keep his voice low as possible.

"She's here…she's…..she's here." I wasn't even sure I had said this out loud. It felt like my mouth was opening and closing but nothing escaped my lips.

He stared at me and I could see the how terrified he was but anger was slowly creeping over his face.

"We've got to go. Let's get out here."

"No Neville. I hav"

"there's nothing you can do. Your father spent his whole life protecting you, don't fuck that up by doing something stupid."

"You did."

He grabbed my face in his hands.

"I had no idea what I was going to face that night at the ministry...and I had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna there. It would only be us two and I don't think you're strong enough to go against her. Not yet. I'm not."

"You would have gone with me?"

He looked at me in that second as if I was the biggest idiot ever.

"Of course I would. I would never let you face that on your own."

the tears were steadily flowing now but no noise came from me. I had never loved him as much as I did in that moment, then I realised what I had to do to protect him.

He grabbed my hand and we ran through the halls following the other students. When we reached outside a whole crowd of people stood there in silence. Some were crying, everyone just looked in deep shock. Me and Neville pushed our way through until we made our way to next McGonagall.

Then I saw him. I couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was actually dead.

I felt Neville's hand wrap around mine squeezing it with all his might as we stared on in disbelief. I think everyone was too terrified to do everything, if Dumbledore was dead, what did that mean for Hogwarts…for everybody?

Harry appeared out of nowhere and made his way over to the body kneeing down beside it. I didn't even want to think of it as Dumbledore anymore.

He started shaking and we could hear his cries causing Ginny immediately to run over and comfort him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall raising her wand towards the dark mark now residing in the night sky, every slowly followed, not taking there eyes off his lifeless shell.

The figure slowly started to abandon the might sky as well all stood there in silent tribute.

**NPOV**

After Dumbledore's death everything at school came to a halt. Not a single person could believe Snape had killed him. I knew he was always miserable old git but I never thought in my entire life he would do something like that. Guess all my years being terrified of him weren't so wasted.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Cathy standing across from me that lovely smile on her face, but I could still see the sadness there.

"I'm Neville…this is what I do."

I woke up early that day and escaped to the herbology Classroom just wanting to be alone. I knew she would find me of course, I wanted her to.

She nodded and walked beside me taking a seat. "Going home tomorrow."

I slowly nodded. "Does your aunt know? About Dumbledore?"

She nodded. "I think ever single wizard ever probably knows. I can't get his face out of my head."

"I know what you mean."

She rested her head against my shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Perfect end to a crappy year I guess." I huffed.

"It wasn't that crappy."

"How?"

"Well…yeah my mother killed my father, Snape killed Dumbledore. I was pretty much tormented by Draco for a couple of months and like 10% of the school still think I am a death eater."

"Very convincing argument."

"But I came to the most…amazing school….Made some really good friends…and I got the most incredible boyfriend ever." She scooted away from me and all I could see was worry.#

"What is it?"

She started fiddling with the front of her top avoiding my gaze. "What if she comes after me? She tried once...and..." Suddenly she looked terrified. "What if she goes after you? I thought about what you said, when I nearly went after Bellatrix. How you would have gone with me. You could get hurt."

She shut her eyes tight trying to suppress the tears.

"I don't think I am coming back next year."

I went to speak but she put a hand up.

"And…I think…..we should stop seeing each other."

I starred at her in disbelief.

"No….that's stupid! How will I get hurt!"

"She killed my dad…what if it was to get to me…oh god what if she goes after my aunt. I can't watch more people be hurt because of me Neville...I just can't

"Please don't do this." I whispered.

But she was already making her way out the door.

"Cathy!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to me eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry Neville…I'm so..." But she couldn't even finish because of the fact she was crying so hard, she looked like she couldn't breathe. I wanted to run up to her and tell her to stop acting stupid but I couldn't. Why couldn't I just do that?

Before I could even speak she ran out the door and I stood there heartbroken.

* * *

**Ok, so I've changed the category of my story because after the next part I can't really base it on the movies anymore since deathly hallows isn't even out yet, so I have no idea how it's going to go. I know they will be amazing, but that's a no brainer.**

**for everyone that is commenting including repeatedly, I love you guys.**


	24. Happy Birthday

**NPOV**

On the train home I came across Cathy just standing outside one of the compartments. She was lent against the door arms folded with a complete look of anguish on her face.

"Hi"

When she heard my voice she slowly raised her head up and looked directly at me, but her expression didn't change.

"Can we talk?"

She shook her head and brushed her way past me but I grabbed her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Please let me go Neville." She looked at me sadly and I reluctantly let go. I didn't know what to say to try and convince her to change her mind. I love you? She knew that already.

I didn't see her after that for the rest of the ride, not even at the station with her aunt. Had she run off the train just to avoid me?

Nearly Two months had passed.

Two incredibly Awful Months

I spent the whole time wallowing about not doing anything, I didn't want to, didn't care.

I had sent Cathy letters asking her if she was alright, that's all I really wanted to know, but she didn't reply once. My grandmother was getting increasingly annoyed with me as the days went on. Even on my birthday I didn't even care it, I went to see my parents and the whole time I thought about what Cathy said ages ago. How they would do everything for me if they could, so why would she let me do that for her?

When I got home I sat at the kitchen table while my Nan made tea and dumped a stack of birthday cards on the table.

"Well open them then."

"Don't really want to."

She gave me a look and I pulled the letters towards me sluggishly working my way through them. All the usual ones were there from Dean and Seamus and the other guys which made me feel a little better.

Then there was a card with just a smiley face on the front. When I opened it the first thing I recognized was her hand writing. I couldn't believe it.

_Happy Birthday._

_I really miss you._

I sat there trembling as I held the card in my hands. She missed me. I was just glad she was ok. All these thoughts the past couple of months of her being hurt, wondering if Bellatrix had got her had been eating away at me. At that moment I felt my heart ache and I couldn't take it anymore.

I leapt from my chair nearly knocking it over and grabbed the floo powder before stepping into the fire place.

"Neville Longbottom what are you doing!" My grandmother made her way over with a stern look on her face. "I have to go see her. I can't take this anymore."

She gave me that usual stern look but her faced softened.

"Finally."

I smiled and threw the ashes into the fire being surrounded by vibrant green flames.

When I arrived at the other end I was spluttering and almost coughed up a lung. I was greeted by Cathy's stunned aunt.

"Hello…" I said quietly.

"…hello Neville dear."

I gave her a small smile "uh...is…Cathy home?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid she's not dear. She went to visit her father."

I nodded standing there awkwardly.

"She told me you two broke up."

"Yeah...she thought it would be best."

"You obviously don't agree."

"Not really."

She stood from the table and grabbed a cloth of the kitchen counter wetting it slightly.

"For your face."

I accepted it gratefully and started to clean away the soot from myself.

"I think she read your letters about 50 times each."

I froze when she said this "Really?"

"Yes". She does really miss you."

She sighed and grabbed her keys from the table.

"Come on dear. I think I should give you a lift."

The car ride was deathly silent until we reached the graveyard.

"Just over there" she pointed towards the other end of the place.

"Thanks."

"Fix your hair, honestly."

I jumped out of the car and watched her drive off, running my fingers through my hair not caring that much about appearance. I weaved and bobbed amongst the graves until I saw her sat there, crossed legged on the ground just in front of her father and my heart sank a little.

Her hair was now shorter just above her shoulders but still had that waviness I loved to it. She was wearing shorts with converse and a vest top. I don't think I had ever seen her not dressed smartly.  
I walked up as quietly as I could and I heard her softy speaking to the tombstone, having a normal conversation even if it was a little one sided.

"School was ok…I kind of wish you let me go there from the beginning though. People found out about the death eater thing and they didn't even care. Well…at first they did, but they got over it I guess. I made some really cool friends. I even got a boyfriend." My heart started thumping in my ears then. "He was…he was so great. His name was Neville and he was just…amazing. I miss him so much. All the time. I fucked it up."

There was a long pause and she sighed.

"I don't know what to do."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked up behind her silently and knelt behind her slowly moving a hand towards her shoulder. As soon as my fingers touched her skin she screamed jumping from the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL."

She spun round and as soon as saw me her face went pale like she had actually seen a ghost. Her breathing was heavily and her mouth was hung wide open in shock.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I waked over placing my hands gently on her arms and she slowly opened her eyes again. "You ok?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

I pulled the item out of my pocket. "I got your card."

"You came all the way here because I sent you a card?"

I nodded. "That. And I really missed you."

"Wait how did you know I was here?"

"Your aunt. I went to your house and she told me you were here so…here I am."

"You shouldn't even be here. You should leave."

"No. I'm not leaving. I'll follow you home. I'll camp outside if I have too."

Her lip started to shake again and the tears formed in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you. And you love me. I wouldn't care if every single death eater in the country was after you I would still want to be with you."

She looked at me absolutely stunned.

"Fine. Tell me you don't love me. Then I'll leave."

She didn't say a word.

I brought my hands up to her face forcing her to look at me.

"You wouldn't have sent that card if you didn't want me here."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I didn't' think you would come."

"But a part of you hoped I would?"

She nodded and my stomach flipped.

"Why didn't you write back?"

"I couldn't." she pressed a hand weakly against my chest. "Please Neville don't."

"Do you not want me to?"

She didn't' respond.

"Ok…fine let's go back to yours and I'll go home. I used floo to get here.

She started walking and I weakly followed, I wasn't planning on going home though.

* * *

**If you read the story and comment or not, I love you for reading it anyway. And I have also said before I can't help if the characters are OOC and I do apologize for it. Awesome, Sorted.**


	25. Reality

**NPOV**

As we walked I could feel the air getting colder and I knew something wasn't right. It actually seemed like we had been walking for ages through the graveyard and I could have sworn we had been past this place before.

"Cathy?"

She halted and turned to me. "Neville?

"Where are we?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where does it look like we are genius?" When she said this I could Hear the words drenched with sarcasm, I looked at her stunned. She had never spoken to me like that before.

"I was…just..."

"You know what Neville. You are actually pathetic."

I felt a stab in my stomach.

"You really think I would take you back? I mean...come on Longbottom. Look at you. You're so…weak. And useless. I feel sorry for your parents, Great wizards like them having such a pathetic excuse for a son."

Every word cut into my like a knife "You don't mean that." I whispered. What the hell was going on?

She raised an eyebrow and an evil grin spread across her face. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't even starting to look like herself.

"Don't I? What will it take for you to understand Neville? I don't want you. No one does."

"Shut up." I said angrily.

"Aw Longbottom getting all tough now? That's so cute."

"SHUT UP!"

She was now laughing at manically at me. Why did I recognize that laugh?

I took a few steps backwards and ending up tripping over a broken headstone falling flat on my back. I laid there not even attempting to stand up and she walked over standing over me.

"Why don't you go back to your little herbology lab and play with some plants, seeing as you're so terrified of actual human contact. I practically threw myself at you and you turned me down. What kind of man are you?"

I was shaking now and practically fighting for breath. Why was this happening?

She kneeled down next to me and stroked the hair from my eyes in her usual Cathy like manor, but I knew this wasn't her.

"What will it take for you to see Neville? You're Weak. So...Very...Weak."

My eyes snapped open and I shot straight up panting heavily, covered in sweat. I looked around my room and my eyes shot straight to my calendar. July 31st.

How could all of that been a dream. That was probably one of the worst things I had ever experienced. I pulled the picture of Cathy off my wall and studied it closely trying to get the image of how she looked in my dream out of head. That wasn't Cathy. But it sounded just like her.

In my dream I had started out so fearless. Going there like that, refusing to back down. It wasn't me. The end of the dream was me, Weak. Whenever I was with Cathy i never felt like that, so her saying all those things in my dream just hurt even more. Why was I taking all this to heart? It had felt so real but it was just a dream.

Just a really, horrible, dream.

* * *

**CPOV**

Today was Neville's Birthday.

I sat on my bed starring at the card I bought him. I hadn't actually spoken to him since that day on the train. He had sent a few letters but I never replied. Just read them a thousand times over. I screwed the card up throwing it into my wastepaper basket and collapsed back on my bed. This actually sucked. I could feel myself getting more and more depressed. Worse thing was school was compulsory now so I had to go back. This actually really sucked.

I also kept having the same dream, me finding my dad. It kept replaying itself in my head, only this time when I pushed the door open it wasn't my dad. It was Neville. My aunt. Sometimes it was even my cousins kids. Lying there, starring at me with dead eyes. I was actually terrified to sleep. I didn't tell my aunt about it.

A couple of days went by and it was the day before my 17th birthday. I was sat at the table eating my cereal when I realised. My aunt wasn't there.

As I finished my cereal the fire place lit up and she walked through, her eyes red not looking like she had slept a wink. I leapt from the table and run over.

"Aunt Joan are you ok? Where have you been?"

She sat down and pulled a tissue out of her pocket blowing her nose.

"Your cousin was hurt last night. I was at Mungo's." she said weakly.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

She shook her head. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. "I wouldn't of cared. Is…is jack ok?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well what happened? I asked."

"Death Eaters. Blood Death Eaters. Tortured him because…Because he stood up for some Half Blood wizards working at the ministry."

Fucking Death eaters.

"I need to go. Help Leah...while he's in there" She added.

Leah was my Cousins Wife. A Muggle.

"But this means I can't look after you. There half blood Cathy. His kids. The eldest was meant to start Hogwarts this year."

"I know."

"So...you'll need to go somewhere...I can't…do all this."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok. I can go somewhere else... you need to look after Leah. She can't protect them like you can."

She cleared her throat.

"How about Mrs. Longbottoms. I wrote to her last night and she said it was ok."

I was absolutely stunned. Not that she had wrote to her but more then fact Mrs Longbottom had agreed.

"I know...this isn't ideal. But I need to know you're going to be in a safe place. And I'm not leaving you with strangers. Augusta will look after you and so will Neville. I need to keep you safe."

"Whatever you think is best, I guess."

She stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Who knows what could happen...how long you have with the people you love and care for. My Jack could of…and if I had known George..."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her sobs became increasingly louder. I hated seeing her like this. When my dad died she was so strong for me. I guess she was finally letting it all out; it was too much for her.

If I had known I wouldn't of had that much time with my dad I would of spent more time with him. Maybe I should have spent as much time with Neville as I could of instead of pushing him away, trying to protect him because I couldn't protect my dad.

"You really think I should get back with Neville don't you."

"Of course I do. You're being so silly over this."

I nodded in agreement. "It will be ok; as long as Leah has you as a mother in law she'll be ok. So will the girls. I just wish I could be of help."

"Keep yourself safe. That's all I want."

She hugged into my harder and I held on back. "Write to me. Let me know how it's going. Ok? How jack is."

My aunt nodded tears in her eyes "it will be ok." She tried to reassure me.

I wasn't so sure

* * *

**Yet again. I love you all x**


	26. Here

**NPOV**

I came back from my walk and strolled into the kitchen. Since my dream I had been pretty much been freaked out everyday and just felt like I needed to be alone. It never happened again but that didn't stop me picturing it when ever I closed my eyes.

I sat down at the table and realised three plates were set out.

"Is uncle Algie coming for dinner?"

"No. The third plate is for Catherine."

Catherine?

CATHY?

"What?"

"Catherine is upstairs. Been here about 20 minutes." She took in a deep breathe. "Maybe you should go speak to her yourself."

I stood from the table and made my way out of the room making my way up to the spare room. I stood outside leaning my head against the door listening to silence. Then the door sprung open and she nearly banned into me. When she saw me she looked absolutely stunned.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey Neville."

Her hair was longer than before, she actually looked a little older, but still exactly how I remembered. I was able to push Dream Cathy's demonic look out of my mind and focus entirely on her.

"Dinner…dinners ready."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

I turned and walked down the stairs sitting back in the dining room. A few moments later she came down and sat opposite me giving me a small nervous small.

As we all sat down to eat I couldn't help but intently watch her. I had missed everything about her and the fact she was sat in front of me right now felt like I was in a dream again. A bloody excellent one.

"Cathy is going to be staying with us until school starts." My Nan stated.

"I thought you weren't going back?" I asked Catherine.

She shrugged. "It's compulsory." I had completely forgotten about that.

"Why are you staying?"

My Nan answered for her. "Her cousin got into a bit of trouble so her aunt is taking care of his wife and kids for the time being."

"What happened?"

Cathy didn't say anything. Just fiddled with the food on her plate.

"Death eaters. I believe." My grandmother added.

"May I be excused Mrs. Longbottom. I'm not very hungry."

"Yes you may."

Cathy gave me a quick glance as she rose from the table exiting the room.

"Go see if she's ok."

I nodded and swiftly left the room holding back from running up the stairs.

When I reached her door I knocked gently and opened it. She was sitting on the bed hands in her lap starring at a spot on the floor.

"Hey Neville."

"Do you want me to go?"

"It's ok."

I took a seat on the bed a little away from her.

"Your Cousin got attacked by death eaters?"

"Tortured for sticking up for some half blood wizards at the ministry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Well…not ok. But. Yeah."

I sat there trying not to stare at her. I didn't know how I could help her. Her family were being hurt and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. This is what she was most scared of. The people around her being hurt.

She stood up and grabbed her bag dumping it on the bed. "You don't mind me staying here do you Neville?…it's just, my aunt trusts your Nan. And she doesn't really know anyone else."

"No...Of course I don't. I'm just glad your ok."

She gave me a weak smile and started to go through the bad pulling out her toothbrush and other different toiletries.

"Why did you reply to my letters?"

She froze for a second but carried on.

"I didn't know what to say."

"Did you read them?"

She nodded. "Of course I did."

"Then why didn't you even let me know you were ok?"

"I'm going to go put this stuff in the bathroom."

She swiftly left the room and I huffed. If she didn't want to talk about it fine. I looked to the bag next to me and scooted over a little peaking inside. I saw a flash of my name and my heart skipped. I gave a quick glance towards the door before grabbing the envelope and stuffing it under my jumper.

She entered a few seconds later and I stood from the bed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine. Uh...actually I am a little tired."

"Oh. Yeah. Ni…Night Neville."

"Goodnight Cathy."

I excited the room with another word entering my own. As soon as my door was shut I pulled the envelope from under my jumper nearly tearing it from the envelope when I noticed the card was all scrunched and a little torn.

_Dear Neville. _

_I don't really know what to say to you, I really miss you and I feel so fucking lonely without you._

_I'm not really sure I did the right thing._

_I'm fine. Nothing has happened to me. I'm sorry I never wrote back, I didn't know how to._

_Please keep yourself safe._

_Catherine._

When I finished I laid on my bed re-reading it what seemed like a thousand times before eventually sticking it under my pillow.

She was right next door and all I wanted to do was run in and tell her I forgave her and I didn't care about the last couple of months. I just needed her. I couldn't though. Mainly because I was terrified she would reject me.

I just wanted her back.

* * *

**Haven't said this in a while so I'm saying it now, sorry for any mistakes. Love x**


	27. Home

**CPOV**

The Next morning I woke up early just lying in bed for a while. Today I was 17. An adult in the wizarding world but I didn't feel any different, just felt like the same old boring me. The only thing that excited me a little was the fact I could now do magic outside school.

Every birthday my dad would always wake me up with breakfast in bed, pancakes and orange juice because they were my favourite. We would always go out for the day, Always somewhere different. We would usually end up getting lost, but that was the best part. It made it an adventure especially when I was little. When I was older it just made it funny. I missed that.

I looked round the spare bedroom and i felt a pang in my stomach. I realised how much I actually missed my house, It had been over a year since I had been home. I just wanted to see it, it was my house. It belonged to me now. That meant I could visit it.

I jumped out of bed and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt grabbing my wand off my night stand and shoving it in the side of my boot. I quickly brushed my teeth before making my way downstairs and entering the kitchen seeing Neville's grandmother placing items into a bag.

"Happy birthday Catherine."

"Thanks Mrs. Longbottom."

"I'm going out for a bit. Is Neville still asleep?"

"I think so."

She grabbed her bag off the table and walked over to the fire place.

"Perhaps...you could talk to him?"

She gave me a final glance before disappearing out of the room leaving me alone.

After she left I stood there facing the fire place. I would only be 10 minutes and Neville was fast asleep. He wouldn't even know I was gone.

I grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire place shouting my address. When I arrived at the other side it took me a few moments to take in my surroundings. I then realised I was standing on the spot I found my dad.

I quickly leapt away from it as if I had just stepped on hot coals and I looked around the room. Nothing had changed. There were a few spiders and everything was now exceedingly dusty but apart from that. It was still the same.

I wandered about looking at different things just taking everything in. Eventually I made my way upstairs to my room as soon an I enterd I felt safe again. Then I saw My bed, I jumped onto it lying on my stomach and shut me eyes. I had missed my house so much.

Suddenly a loud bang came from downstairs and I shot up petrified. My heart was beating in my throat stopping me from being able to breathe properly.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!"

I crawled from my bed onto the landing keeping as low and quite as possible.

"Will you shut up Bellatrix?"

I scooted back covering my hand over my mouth. I didn't even want to breathe for fear it would make the slightest noise.

"A year! A Whole I've been looking. And I can't find her!"

"She's just a girl. It can't be that hard."

I heard a smash and I nearly screamed. .

"Why would she even be here Bellatrix? This house is abandoned look at it."

Another smash.

"Fine!

I heard more shuffling, slamming, and then silence.

I sat there too terrified to move but my breathing quickened and tears started to pour from my eyes. She had been in my house, she had almost found me. I needed to get out of here.

I forced myself to push myself from the wall and almost crawled towards the edge of the staircase.

I pulled my wand out of my boot and started to make my slow descent down the stairs. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

When I reached the bottom I stepped over the fragments of glass trying to avoid making any noise. My head shot up shot up as I heard movement come from the kitchen freezing me in my tracks.

I made my way to the door under the stairs shutting it as quietly as possible.  
I thought about locking the door but I knew it was pointless. Whoever was out there could have opened it just as easily. I heard footsteps walk past the door as I stood there trying not to make a sound. Why didn't I take apparition lessons? Stupid.

They walked past again suddenly stopping outside the door. I held my wand at the ready although I had no idea what I was going to do. The floor boards creaked and I saw the door handle shake slightly causing me to snap my eyes shut. Whatever it was I didn't want to see, I just wanted to wake up from this.

I felt a whoosh of air as the door flung open but I kept my eyes tightly shut. A rough hand went round my throat and pulled me out of the cupboard slamming me against the wall next to it. I heard heavy breathing and felt his breath on my face.

"Well…what do we have here?"

I opened my eyes to see Fenrir Greyback Starring back at me, evil grin spread across his face. I had only seen this guy in the newspapers. Up close and personal I had never been so terrified.

His grip tightened on my throat almost cutting off my air supply and I started to struggle to breathe.

"So you're the little witch Bellatrix has been looking for.

He brought his other hand up to the side of my face tracing the outline of my jaw.

"So pretty…and young. I wonder how you taste."

He threw me to the ground causing me to hit my face and drop my wan in the process. As I struggled to grab my wand I cut my hands on the bits of glass. I could taste blood pouring into my mouth. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and slammed me against the wall causing a pain to shoot through my spine, his eyes focused on my bleeding lip. He brought his face down and licking the blood that had started to pour down my chin and covered my most of my bottom lip. I tried not to react but I could feel the bile rising in my stomach.

One of his hands reached down hovering above the edge of shorts.

"Your blood tastes...absolutely amazing. And you know, I am a little peckish."

I brought my wand up shaking and he started to chuckle. "Now what are you going to do with that?"

"ACCIO MIRROR!"

The large mirror flew off the wall towards us and as Greyback turned smashed him in the face causing him to stumble and release his grip on me. I knew that wouldn't hold him off.

He started to stand wiping the blood from his face "YOU'RE GOING T"

"STUPEFY!" I caught him off guard knocking him back down but I didn't want to stick around to see if it worked.

* * *

**Another chapter so soon mainly because I love my readers, and this morning I woke up to about 20 emails Of people subscribing to this story and adding it to Favourites and I was like Hells yeah. So this Chapter is my thank you. Sorry for any mistakes, I also wanna know how you guys think of it. x  
**  
**I also just thought, does anyone read the bit I write at the bottom?**


	28. Fix

**NPOV**

I lazily opened my eyes around 10.30, quickly turning and pulling the covers back over my head. I didn't want to get up, face Cathy, see her face. I hated the fact she was here. It made not being with her ten thousand times worse. Maybe I had dreamed it. I climbed out of my bed and went to the spare room. The door was wide open, the bed made. but her things still sat in one corner. The room even smelt like her now. Perfect.

I started making my way back to my room when a loud crash came from downstairs causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. What in Merlin was that? I grabbed my wand from my nightstand quickly and sped down the stairs halting outside the room were the noise came from.

"Nan?" No answer.

"Cathy?" I pushed the door open wand at the ready but was greeted by Cathy sat up against the wall. Her lip was bleeding and I saw faint traces of blood going down her chin. What the hell had happened?

I walked over and knelt down beside her dropping my wand to the floor.

"Cathy?"

She didn't look at me at first. Se was clutching her wand to her chest, her were shut tight and she was taking deep breathes.

"Cathy?"

This time she opened her eyes and looked at me. "I have some really horrible luck Neville. I just wanted to see my house. I didn't think she would be there."

"Who?"

She took in a deep breathe. "Bellatrix."

I felt instant terror wash over me but had to keep my cool. "Did she do this?"

"No. Greyback Did. He threw me onto some glass." She held out her hands and I saw the dozens of little cuts spread across her palms. "Smacked my face." She said while pointing to her lip. "And" she pulled a disgusted face. "Tasted my blood."

I was mortified by this point.

"I smashed a mirror over his head and used a stunning spell. Got the hell out of there."

"Where was bellatrix?"

"No. freaking. Idea."

"Greyback didn't…You know?" I had heard about him, he was a werewolf. Bloody Insane. I couldn't help but fear the worse. I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

"Rape me? No. I had a feeling he might of though if I didn't get the hell out of there."

She pressed a hand to her lip. "It really hurts."

"Here let me see."

I placed My hands on either side of her face bringing it towards mine slightly. One side of her bottom lip had now swollen and there was a slight cut but the bleeding had stopped.

"It doesn't look too bad. Do you want me to fix it?"

"Please."

I grabbed my wand from the floor and did a quick spell causing her lip to heal and return to its normal size whilst the cuts on her palms disappeared.

"Thanks Neville."

"No problem. Surprised I didn't mess it up." I joked.

"You're not that bad. Realistically I should be spread across my hallway right about now" she chuckled even though I knew she was just trying to make fun of an awful situation. I didn't know what I could say to her. She had pretty much just fought off Greyback single handed while I was still asleep upstairs.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything for me Neville…except…" she stared at me but shook her head. "Never mind I need to go wash. I can still feel him on me."

She pushed herself off the ground walking out of the room and I could hear her footsteps up the stairs. I sat there thinking about what happened. She had just been attacked by that guy but was acting like it was no big deal. The Cathy I knew would be freaking out. In floods of tears. I couldn't believe she was being so calm. So grown up. If it was me I would have been freaking out.

Eventually I made my way upstairs and found her sat on the edge of the bathtub drying her hair. She looked up and I started fidgeting awkwardly. "I should..." I pointed towards my own bedroom door mentally cursing myself for being so dim witted and started to made my way towards it, but I felt small fingers clench around my wrist forcing me to stop.

"I'm sorry Neville."

I turned to her with a confused look. "For what?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes and I could see was pain. She was really hurting, trying to cover it up. Be brave. "For breaking up with you. For getting myself into so much trouble. I think I am a magnet for it"

"well, you're not as bad as harry and them lot."

"I guess."

"are you ok though, honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean.. I am a little freaked out, But I think I am ok."

I pulled her close to me encasing her in my arms and she quickly wrapped her arms around me. Her skin was still warm from the bath and I was fully aware of that fact she was just wearing one piece of extremely loose fabric right now. I had to fight hard to think with my brain and not what was trying to burst out of my trousers.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt more than he already did."

She lifted her face towards mine and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I could never understand how she made me feel like this, all nervous, causing my stomach to twist into a knot.

"Can I kiss you Neville?" she said it with a slight smile on her face but it was absolutely infectious.

I smiled back. "You don't have to ask."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who commented and/or added. I got alot of response from the last chapters as way of people subscribing and stuff. So yay. I start Uni in 2 weeks so my updates will become more spread apart. x**

Also to ringringring and SunshineBear01. I frigging Love you guys for commenting more than once.


	29. Finally

**This Chapter, I can't even. Continuing from the Last one, just..gah.**

* * *

**NPOV**

She stood on her tiptoes brushing her lips nervously against mine, As soon as I felt her kiss me fully I kissed back. Her hands went to my hair and I found myself pulling her in closer. Even though the last couple of months I hadn't even been in touching distance of her but that didn't stop me from thinking about her, I occasionally found myself touching myself awkwardly under the bed covers at night over the thought of her. Our kisses were becoming more frantic now; we weren't even stopping to catch out breath. Her hands were in my hair gently tugging at it causing a moan to escape from my throat. One of my own hands was lingering at the small of her back not having enough courage to move it any lower.

I had somehow managed to end up pressing her against the hallway wall now; my lips made my way down her throat causing a small moan to escape her every time I would came in contact with a sensitive area of flesh.

"You know it's my birthday right?" She asked breathlessly.

I spoke into her skin. "I know."

"I think I know what I want. And I have to give your present for last week."

I was a little confused now. I moved myself so my arms were placed either side of her. "What?" she licked her lip and pulled a face at me then it suddenly clicked in my own brain. "What you mean…that?"

She had a worried look on her face. "Yeah…unless you don't want to Neville. I know you wanted it to perfect. But to be honest wherever I am with you. It will be."

Suddenly I felt myself become terrified. Yes I wanted that, she had no idea how much but going through with it was a whole other story. What if I was rubbish? What if I just couldn't do it?

"Neville?"

"Yeah….yeah…I….I do."

"Right now?"

I swiftly nodded and she smiled. "You don't have to be scared Neville."

"I can't help it." I gulped.

She smiled and started to kiss the side of my neck as I stood there completely stunned. I couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"I'll meet you in your room in a second. Ok?"

I nodded and she smiled wandering off to her room giving me a final glance and I shot into my own.

I stood there contemplating what to do. Do I undress? Do I wait? Oh Merlin I think I might pass out. I pulled my top off throwing it on the floor. I then yanked off my trousers almost falling over in the process but managed to remain in one piece. I sat on the edge of my bed trembling and waited. I couldn't Believe I was about to do this. I, Neville Longbottom, was going to….have sex. If they guys at school knew this was about to happen they would probably die of shock, or laugh themselves into a coma.

The door opened suddenly and she appeared just wearing a t-shirt that came down about mid thigh that I couldn't stop starring at. "Someone's eager."  
"huh?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh right. Yeah. Well…I dunno...i just…didn't want to be." I waved my arms around trying to demonstrate taking off clothes and she giggled. "It's ok Neville. I know what you mean." she walked over stopping right in front of me but reached down grabbing one of my hands giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You know we don't have to do this Neville. I love you." She laughed a little "would you believe me if I said right now I was extremely nervous?"

"Not in the slightest." I answered.

"Well, I am. I'm terrified right now, but it's ok. Its good terrified you know?

Good terrified. I knew exactly what she meant.

"I want to do this. I want to do this with you." I whispered causing her to smile. She took a step back and started to play with the hem of her shirt. I could see her hands trembling so I stood up replacing her hands with my own but doing anything. I was too terrified too.

I felt myself start to tremble as her hand went to the waistband of my boxers, I looked down at myself, I couldn't help but think that she might laugh when she saw me, or even quite possibly run away? No she wouldn't do that. Laughing though I could definitely see happening.

"Do you want help Neville?"

I was shaking so much I didn't even think I would be able to move let alone take off my boxers so I quickly nodded. She gave me a quick kiss before tugging them down freeing myself for her to see.

I automatically went to cover myself with my hands but she stopped me grabbing my hands with hers and entwining our fingers as she started to kiss me again. Her body was pressed against mine hard and as every kiss became more heated I could feel myself getting harder against her. My Hands reached for her shirt and I swallowed hard as she slowly lifted her hands above her head. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I pulled the t-shirt up and over her head realising she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I thought my heart was going to explode.

She was now starring at me her bottom lip trembling. I was trying to focus entirely on her face but my eyes kept slipping down to her body and I mentally punched myself.

"Neville. I'm kind of cold."

I wasn't. I actually felt like my skin was on fire right now.

I leaned down and continued to kiss her needing something to focus on or I thought I might pass out. I could feel every curve of her pressed up against me as her hands went to the back of my neck my own slipping around her waist.

"Bed?" I asked.

She nodded in agreement. "Bed."

She pulled me over to the bed and we both climbed in under the covers. I let my hands gently touch and caress different parts of her body; I was trying to take everything in. I didn't want to forget a single thing about right now. I was sure I wouldn't.

Every time we kissed or my hands touched apart of her body I felt myself becoming more and more confident. It didn't stop me being terrified for what was about to happen. I moved myself over her between my legs; it was pretty much now or at some later time when it would still be horribly awkward.

As she pulled me down for another kiss I felt my hips involuntarily grind against hers causing contact and causing both of us to moan. "Please Neville. I can't take it. Please." She begged me; I couldn't say no at this point .I didn't want to.

I positioned myself at her entrance and looked right at her waiting for approval. She quickly nodded and I pushed myself into her causing her to gasp. I couldn't actually believe how this felt. She was really tight and I thought I might just go then.

The look on her face said otherwise. I knew she was in pain and all the nerves came flooding back. "Do...do you want me to stop?"

She scrunched her face "its ok Neville. I'm ok. Just. Wait a second. Please."

I nodded trying hard not to move the lower part of my body and placed small kisses on her face and neck. "Ok…ok Longbottom." She grinned up at me and I felt completely relaxed as I smiled back down at her. Right then in that moment I didn't feel scared anymore.

I slowly started to move back and forth inside her. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her hands grip onto my shoulders causing me to move faster. I felt like any second I would explode but I was trying to hold it back. I wanted this to be as good for as it was for me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. Hearing her underneath me, feeling her like this, it was too much and I felt myself release, collapsing on top of her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't" She cut me off. "It's ok." I looked at her face but she was just smiling at me. "You were great Neville."

I still felt bad.

"But you didn't, you know."

She shrugged. "It's ok. I wasn't going to happen. It stung too much. How did it feel for you? "

"You felt...It was….Amazing."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I re wrote it about a zillion times because I wasn't sure. **


	30. Dreams

**CPOV**

I kept having the same dream.

It picked up from where my encounter with Greyback left off. Only I didn't get away this time. One of his massive hands was wrapped around my throat, pinning me against the wall as his other roamed over my body repulsing me with every touch. He then pushed me to the floor hastily pulling my clothes off as the silent tears rolled down the side of my face. I couldn't find the strength the move, even scream. I knew it was stupid to try and pointless at that. He Kneeled undoing his trousers evil grin spread across his face as he stared down at me.

"Now this..." he smirked. "Is going to Hurt."

That's when I would jerk awake clutching onto my bed covers until my knuckles turned white. This night as I woke up I could feel the sides of my face damp from were I had been crying in my sleep and I was struggling to get my breathing under control. I sat up pulling the covers up to my chin. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't told Neville cause I knew he would react badly, just seeing his face when I told him what nearly happened was bad enough.

After that day when I got back from my house we spent the rest of it kissing, talking, and telling each other how much we missed one another. I insisted that we didn't tell Neville's grandmother about what happened, I didn't want to be a burden on her as I wasn't her problem to deal with.

I would check the post everyday, but received nothing from my aunt. She told me not to write, that she would. So as each day passed my anxiety got worse and worse, not too mention these Nightly terrors I was having weren't exactly helping. It actually made me afraid to go to sleep. I looked at my clock, 1.30am, Neville would be asleep right now but I really need to be with him. I couldn't sleep by myself.

I made my way out of my bed opening the door as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Neville's grandmother. I tiptoed to his room and entered silently shutting the door behind me. The first thing that I met was the sound of Neville gently snoring causing me to smile, he was so adorable when he was asleep. He was on his back; Covers draped over the bottom half of his body. I sat down next to him and placing a hand on his warm shoulder gently shaking it. "Neville?" he didn't even stir, so I climbed in next to him snuggling into his side pulling the covers over us. I started to move an arm over his chest when he sprung up suddenly.

"TREVOR?" He looked around quickly down at me and a confused look suddenly covered his face. "C…Ca…Cathy? What are you doing?"

His eyes were still half closed and he was trying to make the distinction between sleep and awake. I grabbed his face in my hands bringing him in for a kiss. It took him a few seconds to kiss back but when he did he wrapped his arms around me bringing a hand to the back of my neck and pulling me in deeper.

He eventually pulled away looking straight at me. "Cathy are you ok?"

"No...I had a bad dream...it just...freaked me out a lot."

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, "do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head slightly. I didn't want to recall it, especially to Neville.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I whispered.

"It's ok. It was the best wake up I've ever had to be honest." He smiled and I automatically felt safe kissing his lips again.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone. Review? x**


	31. Crucio

**CPOV**

We had been back at school for almost 2 weeks; Snape had taken over as headmaster and most of our classes we're taken over by Death Eaters. Alecto Carrow took over Muggle Studies which was now compulsory, but she spent every lesson talking about what Filthy dirty animal's muggles actually were. It made me sick.

Defence against the dark arts was worse, it was now just the dark arts taught by Alectos brother Amycrus, He would always give me this nasty look in lessons that made me feel automatically unclean.

"Peart. Front of the class, now."

I looked over at Neville unwilling rising from my seat and walking to the front of the class.

"Now. I assume you've all learned about the 'unforgivable' curses." Most of the people in my class slowly nodded.

"So how about, we try some of them…out." My eyes went wide in horror as soon as he said that and I could see Neville trembling in his seat. "What…shall...we," he was circling me tapping his wand against me. "Do…First. Class?"

A nasty slytherin girl stuck her hand up grin spread across her face. "Cruciatus Curse!" she said a little too cheerily. I looked over at Neville who was starring at me in terror.

"Ah yes, excellent choice." Amycrus hissed right in my face. I clenched my fist and shut my eyes not knowing what to expect. "Crucio!"

I felt an excruciating pain in my stomach that started to work it's way throughout my body. I doubled up falling to the floor screaming as loud as my lungs would let me.

**NPOV**

I sat bolted to my seat listening to her blood curdling scream, I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!" Amycrus stopped, paying all his attention to me. "What did you say...Longbottom?"

"St….stop it."

I looked down at Cathy who was curled up in a ball shaking. Amycrus just smirked at me. "Don't like seeing your little girlfriend being hurt?"

I held my ground not moving, not saying anything back. He walked over to Cathy grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up. "Back to your seat." He threw her forward and she managed walked over sitting back down. She was still trembling and I clenched one of her hands under the table. As soon as the lesson was over I grabbed her hand pulling her out of the classroom and up to the Common room. Screw lunch. We sat on the sofa, her not saying a word. "Are…are you ok?"

She shook her head. "It was so horrible Neville, it was so god damn fucking awful."

"I know. I heard." I couldn't get the sound of her scream out of my head, it was horrifying.

"And that was only a couple of seconds...your parent's...I can't even…"

I nodded grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"This is going to end. We're going to fight back." "How Neville?" "We'll start the DA Again, Ginny told me Ron wrote to her, saying that they needed Gryffindor sword. We could get it for them, help them."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't be serious Neville. We're just a bunch of teenagers." "We're going to do it, for your dad, my parents, Harry's. For ever person who's life has been completely fucked up by Vol...Uh..You-know-who." Ginny came down the stairs from the girls dormitory startled when she saw us.

"Oh god, Catherine are you ok? I heard abou"

"I'm fine Ginny; I think Neville has something to tell you though."

Catherine smiled at me and I looked directly at Ginny. "We're getting the Sword. Tonight."

We had arranged to meet in the common room around midnight ,I thought about sleeping but I couldn't, I was too nervous. I entered the common room and saw Ginny and Cathy sat on the sofa. "You guys ready?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go get us a sword."

As soon as we left the common room Luna was stood outside patiently waiting for us, we had told her about our plan at dinner and she said she was in. Once we reached the Gargoyle we stood there starring at it.

"Uh...password anyone?" I muttered.

"Crap." Ginny whispered.

Luna walked over touching the stone Gargoyle. "Well it can't be that hard. It is snape after all."

"Uh…Potions?" I asked. Nothing. Cathy sighed. "It wouldn't be something that obvious."

"I hate harry potter?" Ginny chirped in.

"Hey, maybe it's...You know who." Luna added.

We all stared at it.

"We need to get that sword. Harry needs it." Ginny said.

"Well we can't get it if we don't have the password, And there isn't any other way into the office.

"Meow."

"Luna it wouldn't be meow." I huffed.

"I didn't say anything Neville."

We all froze and turned slowly to see Mrs. Norris stood behind us.

"It's just a cat." Cathy whispered.

"That's not any cat though. That's Filches cat." Ginny retorted.

"Don't be so silly. Here kitty." She reached down holding out a hand and the cat hissed loudly swiping its paw at her causing her to leap back.

"We have to get out of here. Now." I said.

We all then heard a call from the distance. "MRS NORRIS?"

"Run for it!"

We all bolted past the cat who kept hissing after us until we turned the corner.

"We have to get into that office. Who would know the password?"

"That would be willing to give it to us." Cathy finished my sentence for me and Luna's eyes lit up.

"What about one of the ghosts? They are always hanging around the halls."

Ginny squealed. "Luna you're a genius."

"Why thank you Ginny." luna smiled back.

"We'll go look for nearly headless nick." I said jerking my head towards Cathy

"Ok. Me and Luna will go look for the grey lady. Meet here in half an hour?"

Me and Cathy nodded and we split up looking for our ghosts.

* * *

**Check out my other story? Review? x**


	32. Sword

**GAH. I'm really sorry about the last chapter being all weird, but i've gone back and fixed it so hopefully it's ok now. Thanks for pointing it out otherwise I wouldn't even of realised.**

**Review?**

**

* * *

**

We spent ages wandering about not really saying much, I could tell Cathy was scared and I felt like I needed to reassure her. "It'll be ok. We'll get the sword."

"Yeah I know. God Neville."

"What?"

"It's just...you've changed so much over the summer...you do know that."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's like...Your true self is coming out. I like it. It's Neville with a little extra."

Just then we saw a flash of white float at the end of corridor and we started to sprint towards the end.

"I just hope it's not the Bloody Baron" Cathy muttered.

When we reached the end of the hall we saw Nick floating down the corridor.

"NICK!"

I covered Cathy's mouth with my hand to stop her shouting more and nick spun around.

"What are you children doing out of bed?"

I was next to speak. "We need your help."

He raised an eyebrow and floated down close to us.

"Do you know the password to the headmasters' office?" Cathy asked.

"Now why would you need that?"

I sucked in a breath. "Harry potter needs the Gryffindor sword."

"Harry Potter?" Nick whispered a little shocked and I nodded. "Come on Sir Nick. You can't support the death eaters or...you know who. Harry needs it."

Nick thought about this for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Ok. It's Lily. But he changes it a lot."

Cathy gave me an odd look and I shrugged.

"Thank you Nick." Cathy said.

"You're welcome. Please don't get into trouble."

We ran back to the office and saw Ginny and Luna waiting outside.

"We couldn't find the grey lady."

"We found Nick. It's ok."

I stepped in front of the gargoyle and said very clearly. "Lily." Causing it to swing open.

"Me and Cathy will go get it, you guys stand watch. If anyone comes run for it."

"We're not leaving Neville." Ginny said determinately.

"Fine." Me and Cathy started to ascend the dark staircase figuring it best not to use our wands. Before we entered his office Cathy grabbed my arm. "We can't wake the portraits up." She whispered. "We have no idea which one will turn us in."

We tiptoed through the Office and I spotted the sword behind his desk. "Wow. It's beautiful. Did Harry seriously kill a basilisk with that thing?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, saved Ginny's life as well." I slowly lifted it off the wall. "Merlin it's heavy." Cathy was now pulling at my arm. "Come on Neville let's get out of here. We have to hide it."

We both turned and came face to face with Luna and Ginny who looked absolutely petrified.

"I thought you were waiting downstairs" I whispered. Then the Carrows emerged from the shadows causing me to nearly drop the sword.

"Well, look what we have here."

"I told ya Filch heard something. Go get the headmaster would you sister?"

She smiled and left us all standing there with Amycus who was now looking at Cathy with great interest.

He circled her before coming over to me and snatching the sword out of my hands placing it on the table.

When Snape eventually entered he went straight over to his desk not even giving us a second look.

"So...Professor Carrow has informed me that you were attempting to steal from my office. What are 3 Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, doing stealing such a valuable item from my office, so late…in the evening?

None of use said anything. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest and I thought I might pass out. I could practically hear the cogs in the Carrows brains working over time trying to figure out nasty ways to punish us.

"Whose idea was this?" Snape spat.

"Mine. It was mine."

I didn't want the others to get blamed for this. If the Carrows were going to punish anyone it would be me. They could leave the girls alone.

"Actually it was mine." Cathy said after me.

"Well, technically it was mine." Ginny added.

"I do believe the idea was mine." Luna finally said.

Snape stared at us not at all amused. I guess if one of us was going down. We all were.

"Since they love sticking together so much. Perhaps we should get them to test a few spells out on each other." Alecto spat from behind us.

"Let's see, out of bed after hours, breaking into the headmasters' office."

"it's not breaking in we have had your password." Cathy muttered under her breath causing her to get a glare from Snape.

"And stealing property." Snape finished.

"Which isn't yours." Ginny Whispered.

He stood from his desk and walked over so he ass stood in front of us. "A weeks worth of detentions with Professor Hagrid in the forbidden forest. You can help that oath round up his unruly creatures."

I couldn't actually believe it and was trying not to let my jaw drop. He was letting us off with detention…with Hagrid?

"SEVEN...WHAT?"

"Do you not agree with the punishment Alecto?"

"They should get worse than that!"

All four of us stood there in silence.

Snape rolled his eyes "I'll be surprised if they last the week. Especially Longbottom." I kept a straight face; I didn't really understand what the hell Snape was up to.

"Now all four of you. Get out of my sight."

We didn't need to be told twice. We charged out of his office passed the Carrows and down the steps.

"I can't believe Snape gave us detention with Hagrid." Ginny gasped.

"I know. That's insane. I thought he would have the Carrows whip us or something." Catherine said running behind us.

"Yeah but what about the sword, we're not going to be able to get it now. He's going to move it or put more security around his office." I could see Ginny was angry. It was hard for her not having harry around, not being able to help him the way she wanted.

"Well we tried, there isn't really more we can do."

She stormed off in the direction of the common room. Luna smiled at us and started to wander off. "Well. I think I'm going to go to bed now. But it was fun."

"Yeah Luna." Cathy said. "Thanks."

Luna gave us a final smile and went around the corner.

I slumped against the wall falling down on the floor.

"I can't believe we didn't get it."

Cathy slid down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. "Just be glad the Carrows aren't beating us to death right now and making us cast spells on each other."

"Yeah. I just feel so useless."

"Don't. You were amazing, attempting to take the blame on you. As if we would have let you."

"You should of."

"I think we can handle Hagrid for a week."

She gave me a short kiss before standing up and tugged at my arm.

"We should go before Mrs. Norris comes after us again."


	33. Gone

**CPOV**

That week's detention with Hagrid turned out to be the best one so far, after that the beatings in our lessons started to occur more. Me and Neville would frequently return from lessons with dozens of cuts and bruises. Most of Neville's came from standing up from me which I told him constantly not to do.

We were in the common room and he was cleaning my cuts. Last time we had used magic to heal them they just did it again ten times worse so we decided to live with it.

"I think this one might scar." He said pressing the cloth against my collarbone but I just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"You have to stop sticking up for me in lessons."

"But..."

"No Neville! Every time you do you just get the crap kicked out of you twice as much so stop it!"

"You really think I like seeing you get hurt?"

"Do you think I like seeing you get hurt?" I stared him down and he shook his head "No."

"Well then stop it. Please?" I kissed him gently on the lips and he nodded. "Fine. But if they do anything worse than this to you I'm stepping in."

"Deal."

He moved the cloth up to the small cut under my neck wiping away the dry blood.

"At least Christmas is soon, we can get away from his hellhole for a while." I muttered.

"Anything from your aunt?"

"No nothing. Maybe they went on the run. A lot of people probably have. Ow!" He had pressed the cloth too hard against the wound on my shoulder. he automatically flinched nearly jumping back. "I'm sorry, this one is pretty deep."

"It's ok. Just stings a lot."

"I think that's it." He chucked the cloth onto the table and stood up taking my hand. "Want to go write some inspirational messages for fellow students in the corridors?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Christmas couldn't come soon enough, I was actually glad to be sat on the train going away from Hogwarts and the constant beatings.

"Do you reckon we have to come back after Christmas?" Ginny moaned.

"That or they will hunt us down." Neville said rubbing his eyes. Suddenly the train ground to a halt and I had the sinking feeling. "Brilliant. Now what?" I muttered standing to go check but Neville grabbed my arm pulling me back down. "No, you guys wait here, I'll go check.

Me, Ginny and Luna sat waiting while Neville left the compartment, Ginny moved over sitting down next to me. "Should we of left him to go by himself?"

I gave her a quick glance trying not to show my worry. "No idea."

Suddenly shouting and screaming came from outside and felt ginnys small fingers wrap around my wrist out of shock. We then all Heard Neville shouting. "Harry potter isn't here!"

"We're not here for him."

Suddenly there was a flash as Neville was knocked back and I stood to run out to him but a death eater was already in the compartment doorway.

"We're here for her." He said his eyes burning into Luna's.

Me and Ginny started to try and cover Luna while pulling our wands but with a flick of the Death Eaters wand we found ourselves slammed against our seats unable to move. I looked over at Luna who had never looked more scared than she did right now. The death eater grabbed her arm pulling her out of the compartment as me and Ginny struggled. We finally felt the release and shot straight up and out into the narrow hall but the train jolted again starting to move.

Ginny held onto the wall looking as if she might pass out. "They…they took Luna…why would they take her!"

I heard a groan from behind me and realised Neville had been knocked flat out from where the death eater had attacked him. I ran over kneeling beside him as he slowly opened his eyes. "Wha…what..."

"They took Luna." I whispered "The death eaters took Luna."

* * *

**sorry for shortness, next chapter is much longer I promise. I haven't actually got that long of this story left, which sucks. Also I have 5 different endings and can't decide which one to go with, so I may put a poll up after the next chapter or so. Thanks to everyone who have been reading for this long and is still reading. You guys are most excellent.**

** Review?**


	34. Forgetting

******Updating so soon just because my last chapter was kind of weak. **Smutty chapter, Chyeah. Also I know when you read this some people will probably think, hm not very neville like, but honetly at this point I think he has probably grown a lot, but don't worry I tried to keep him as Nevillish as possible.

* * *

**CPOV**

When we got back to Neville's he ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door, obviously blaming him self for what happened to Luna. I told Neville's grandmother and she said it was a shame, but there wasn't anything Neville or any of us could have done. She was right. I checked on Neville several times but he kept his door firmly closed. It hurt that he was shutting me out like this, but if that's what he needed I would leave him alone. Neville's grandmother eventually went up to bed and I sat in the living room curled up on the sofa twirling my wand between my fingers.

"Lumos."

The living room brightly lit up and I looked at the pictures of Neville and his parents surrounding me with there smiling faces and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nox."

I was plummeted into darkness again.

"Lumos"

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Neville standing there. "I was...just...Merlins beard Neville you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He sat down in the chair on the other side of the room away from me, which hurt a little.

"Are you ok?"

"fine." He whispered.

"Neville?"

"Just...one of my best friends was taking...because of me."

"Neville it isn't your fault."

"If only I was stronger." His voice was just audible enough as he slouched down in the chair.

"Neville. What happened wasn't your fault. We all tried to stop them."

"I didn't try hard enough, I was too busy being unconscious."

"Again, not your fault."

"Why would they take Luna though...she's pure blood?"

"Like that would stop them from trying to mess with people Neville."

He ran his hands through his hair leaving in a right mess. "I'm sorry for ignoring you when we got home; I just needed to be alone. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Neville, I understand."

I walked over to him leaning down and giving him a small kiss. "I'm going to bed ok? I'll see you in the morning."

As I leaned back up he grabbed my wrist starring intently at me. "Don't go yet. Please?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

He pulled me down bringing me in for a long hard kiss. "I just want to forget about everything for a while." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I can probably help there."

We continued to kiss and I started to climb onto his lap.

"No, wait. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Trust me." he laughed giving me another kiss. "I want to try something."

I stood up as did he and he started to unbutton his shirt as I removed my own. He started working on his trousers his eyes intently fixed on me and I could see the lust building in them, I was sure mine were exactly the same.

As soon as we were in our underwear he lunged forward attacking my mouth with his, our hands roaming each others body. I felt one of his hands slid down my back his fingertips gently caressing the skin before his hand slipped down groping my arse and my eyes flung open. "Neville!"

"What?" he removed his hand quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just..."

He was breathing heavily still holding me close to his body and I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach.

"Do you...not want me to do that?"

I had to ask him. "What else were you too afraid to do before?"

He licked his bottom lip starring at me. "A lot of things."

"Such as?"

He leaned in capturing my bottom with his mouth gently sucking and nipping on it, a rather loud moan escaped me and I felt my arousal level shoot sky high.

"Oh god Neville."

He ran his hand down my body and started stroking me through my underwear. "I love knowing I make you that wet."

I didn't think I could take it anymore. Everything he was saying was driving me nuts; it was like a whole new Neville had come out.

"When did you become so confident?"

"Maybe frequent standing up to the Carrows does that." he shrugged.

"Maybe."

I leaned down grabbing my wand off the table, which was still the only light source in the room, casting a silencing charm on the room and locking the door, also casting a small spell on myself.

"I'm ready for you Longbottom."

He wrapped an arm around me whilst slipping his free hand into my underwear. My moans were cut off when his mouth went over mine. He gently lead me down so we were both laying on the floor and his started to kiss my throat and lick at my collarbone causing me to whimper. "You're so beautiful." He whispered into my skin as he laid a trail of kisses down my body using his tongue to lick at the sensitive areas of flesh. I had some small idea of what he was going to do and couldn't actually believe it. He reached the bottom of my stomach and I could feel his hands trembling against my skin as he hooked a finger on the seam on my underwear. I leant up my elbows looking down at his shaking form. "Neville you don't have to do that."

He looked straight up at me. "I want to; you have no idea how much. Do you want me to stop?"

"No Neville, I..."

"Nervous?"

I gently nodded and he smiled. "Me too."

He licked his lip, my whole throat felt incredibly dry now, and he started to slip my underwear off pulling it off my legs chucking it to the side. I lent back closing my eyes out of sheer embarrassment. A small wow was all I heard from him before I felt it, His tongue, it was incredible. He moved it over my folds before flicking it against the bundle of nerves on the top occasional sucking at it. "Oh…fuck…Neville."

I reached round needing to grip onto something grabbing one of the legs of the coffee table, if I was any stronger I would of snapped it clean off. My moans steadily got louder and I started saying his name after very oh god and fuck, breathlessly.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Neville. Please Neville I need you...Now."

He swiftly moved kissing his way frantically up my body and placing himself at my entrance.

"You taste absolutely amazing." I sat up pushing Neville back onto his back and straddling him, he looked completely shocked. "My turn to try something new."

I placed myself over his member forcefully pushing myself down, we both gasped at the sensation. Neville gripped onto my hips as I steadily started to move against him.

"Oh...fuck…Cathy..."

He sat up still gripping onto me as I steadily became faster and faster against him. I bit his shoulder trying so hard not to scream out in ecstasy but as I felt him start to thrust up deep inside me hitting every spot, I felt myself unclench as the orgasm hit and I screamed his name but I kept going until he finally let go inside me and we collapsed on the floor.

"Blood hell Cathy."

I lay there on Neville his arms wrapped warmly around me for what seemed like ages. It was nice not having to worry about anything else for a while. Deatheaters, the Carrows, Voldermort. It seemed a million miles away in that moment.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna smutty aswell. Review? if you're a new reader check out my other story? x Also someone mentioned doing a follow up to this and ideas started happening, but it all depends how you vote in the poll.**


	35. Worse

**NPOV**

When we got back to school I wish for the Christmas holidays again.

In the two months we had been back Everyone except the Slytherines received beatings on a regular basis. Mainly because we all refused to hurt one another. There was the odd slytherin who wouldn't but mainly they loved casting spells on us and watching us squirm around the floor in pain. Seamus was even starting to be beating beyond recognition.

It didn't stop us fighting back. We still continued to sneak out at night and post graffiti on the walls, no matter how much they beat us up we still refused to cave in to there sick ways.

I was actually a little surprised they hadn't tried to kill us yet. As close as they came to it.

Me and Cathy were walking to our next lesson when we saw Goyle towering over some little 2nd year obviously casting some nasty spell. In a flash Cathy was running up the hall.

"Get away from him you asshole he's just a kid!" she screamed at Goyle who just looked up at her smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to do it to you?"

Catherine pulled her wand fro her pocket holding it up to Goyles face. "Try it; I would so love to do something to you!"

I ran up behind her grabbing her by the shoulders. "Cathy, come on leave it now you've stopped him."

"Now what's going on here?" Amycus Carrow was walking towards them slowly up the corridor and Cathy lowered her wand. The 2nd year jumped up running behind Neville.

"I was teaching him." Goyle said looking over at the kid. "To respect higher authority. But apparently Peart didn't like it."

"Miss Peart what makes you think you can dictate other students?"

"What makes him think him can hurt other people?" Cathy's voice had venom running throughout it.

"Miss Peart why don't you come with me so we can decide on an appropriate punishment for threatening another student."

Her eyes went wide when he said this. "You have got to be joking me. if I wasn' doing it to one of your precious slytherins you would be making me an honorary member of the death eaters by now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Come with me. Now."

I knew Cathy regretted saying anything in that moment. She looked over at me a little terrified and slowly started to follow him down the hall. When I looked at Goyle he just laughed and walked away leaving me and the kid stood there.

She didn't show up to the rest of the classes that day and she wasn't even at dinner. I had a look around asking but no one had seen her.

As I lay in bed that night I didn't sleep yet again... I kept wondering where she had gone...what if Bellatrix had finally come after her?

I walked down the stairs to the common room just wanting to be alone. Then when I saw her sat on the sofa just staring into the now dead fire place.

"Catherine?"

She gave me a glance but didn't move from her spot. She had several new cuts on her face and neck and blood was matted in with her hair.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm fine."

I walked over sitting down next to her. "Cathy what did Carrow do to you?"

She sucked in a deep breathe and started talking "Well, I misbehaved so he punished me. Because that's what you do when people are bad, or break the rules. You punish them. You have to hurt people because that's how it works." Every word she said was covered in hate and it made me feel sick. "He said that I was beautiful. Just like my mother. And that it was such a shame he had to ruin something so beautiful."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing a whole bunch of new cuts and bruises. Some of them had obviously been done with a knife.

I sat there moving my hand up starting to trace my finger underneath the new wounds on her body.

"They know who I am Neville. They know I'm Bellatrix's daughter."

I pulled her close to me making sure not to hold her too tightly for fear of causing her anymore pain.

"It's going to be ok."

"No it's not." She took in a deep breathe and started to cry again my chest "It's just going to get worse from here."

* * *

**So I'm going to close my Poll next week sometime, probably Thursday but i'm not going to show the results because it will kind of just give the ending away. If you did vote on it thank you! And if you read my story and haven't yet I would really appreciate if you did, it takes less than 30 seconds. Review? X**


	36. Worst Nightmare

**Poll is closed, thanks to those people who did vote, You are excellent. Also Hello to all the new people! Review? x**

* * *

**CPOV**

For the next month the teachers actually left me alone. Neville and Ginny had both tried spells on my cuts and most of them had healed relatively scar free but I was still covered with dozens of them that made me feel sick. All of them just a reminder of what he had done to me.

At Easter Ginny went back home, the remainder of us confided ourselves to the Gryffindor common room. It was the only place that felt safe even when the Death eaters came barging in to check on us. Neville constantly tried to hold me, entwine his fingers with mine but I just couldn't. I didn't feel like me at all and I saw the hurt on Neville's face every time I would flinch or shift a little away from him. I just couldn't explain it.

Ginny never returned from the burrow. We had heard from someone all the Weasleys had gone into hiding. None of us could really see hope. First Luna had been taken now Ginny was on the run. My thoughts would even turn to dean and the others occasionally wondering if they were ok, Even though we didn't have a clue where they were, they could have been dead for all we know.

That night as I lay in bed all I could think about was how awful I had been to Neville lately. I knew what he was like; he probably thought I hated him, which defiantly wasn't the case. I think everything was finally getting to me, being beaten all the time, having to watch my friends go through the same treatment, not know how my aunt or family was. It was making me ill.

I snuck down to the common room but when I reached the boys stairs I stopped. Now wasn't the time to talk to him, I would just wait till morning. Before I could even turn round I Felt an arm wrap around me and a large hand covering my mouth halting my scream.

"Miss me?" A low rough voice said and I thought I was going to throw up.

I recognized the voice right away, the voice of my nightmares. As I struggled against him he held on tighter bucking his own hips against my back.

"You shouldn't do that, I kind of like it."

I stop moving knowing it was pointless, he was a thousand times stronger than I was right now and I had left my wand on my bedside table being the idiot that I am, not like it would have been much use, last time I just got lucky. "Now I'm going to move my hand, and you mustn't scream. Because if you do I will rip your tongue out."

I nodded and he slowly moved his hand away. I didn't do anything, I knew he wasn't bluffing.

He smirked and started to drag me out of the room. "Now, you're coming with me. Mummy wants to see you."

My eyes went wide and I pulled myself out of his grasp doing the only thing my stupid brain would allow me to do. I screamed.

**NPOV**

I shot straight up when I heard the scream coming from downstairs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Seamus muttered from his bed.

"Cathy...that was Cathy."

I jumped out of my bed grabbing my wand and running down into the common room.

I heard another scream come from outside as more people were emerging from there rooms standing there looking at me.

"Neville what is it? What's happened?" lavender asked a look of terror on her face.

"Wait here. Just wait here."

I ran out of the common room when I heard another blood curdling scream, I ran through the halls from where the sound came from when I eventually saw him. Greyback holding onto Cathy.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" she was trying to pull away from him tears pouring down her face screaming her lungs raw.

"Anything huh?" He grabbed her by the throat pulling her close to his body. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Greyback looked towards me as I held my wand up ready to attack.

"Oh look, we have ourselves a little hero." He tugged Cathy so she was against him facing my direction, hand still wrapped around her throat.

"Look Cathy dear. He's come to save the day."

She looked at me with terrified eyes and started shaking her head. "No...Neville…go. Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I kept my wand rose pointing it straight at Greybacks face.

"I think you should do what she says Neville. This could get ugly." He was mocking me now a playful tone in his voice.

"I'm not….I'm not leaving." I could feel myself trembling but I tried to steady myself as much as I possibly could.

"Drop the wand boy. You do realise if you cast a spell it will hit both of us. Not just me. And I have more leverage than you." His grip on her throat tightened cutting off her air supply. She started to gasp sucking in as much air as possible. "Ne…..ville." Greyback gave me an evil grin. "Your move."

Cathy's eyes started to flicker shut her movements becoming less and less. Defeated I lowered my wand.

"Drop it."

It slipped from my hand hitting the ground and at the same moment Cathy with a small thud. I wanted to run over to her but Greyback was looming over her now unconscious form, eyes still fixed on me.

"Well….Neville? As much fun as this has been." He smirked before picking Cathy up like she weighed nothing and placing her over his shoulder. "We should be leaving." He turned and started walking down the hall and I grabbed my wand off the floor.

"STUPEFY!"

When the curse reached him he just waved it off with his wand turning and giving me an amused look. "I'm not unprepared this time." With a flick of his wand I flew backward smashing against the floor, I couldn't breathe as I felt the wind escape my lungs a pain shooting up my spine.

When I managed to pull myself back up they where gone. I got up still in immense pain before running in the direction I assumed they went. I searched for ages but couldn't find them. When I reached the fat lady she gave me a sad look telling me how sorry she was. That was it. I slumped down the wall next to the portrait and felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks feeling like a failure.

I was Pathetic.


	37. Bellatrix

**I'm Sorry if Bellatrix sucks. I wasn't too sure how too write her. Review telling me how much she sucks? Or be nice. I like those type of Reviews also. x**

* * *

**CPOV**

My eyes slowly opened as the feeling started to go back to my limbs. Where the hell was I?

I slowly leant up on my elbows surveying my surroundings. Cold, dark, not somewhere I wanted to obviously be.

I started crying as I remembered the last thing I saw, Neville's face as I was slowly being suffocated. I knew right now he would be blaming himself. He always did that. I tried to stop crying but the tears steadily poured from my eyes. I didn't even realise the door had opened as I sat there head in my hands bawling.

"That's what you did the first time I Saw you."

I slowly looked up and my heart stopped when I saw her face. Bellatrix. She looked even more deranged in person.

"wha…..wha."

"Sssh." She yanked at my arm forcing me to stand then started to slowly circled me.

"The first time I held you...You cried. I couldn't stand it."

She was still circling me occasionally moving me hair or starring into my face.

"You don't...even look like Me." she muttered starring into my face.

"Except," she brought a finger and traced under my eyes. "Them…they're mine." She whispered.

She snatched her hand away strolling around the room not looking at me now. "I've been looking for you for a while; your father wouldn't say where you were that day. No matter how much I made him scream. Your aunt wasn't much help either... she didn't say a word. Filthy Traitor." She didn't even seem to be talking to me now, just to herself in her own messed up way.

"My aunt? Where is she?" I had to actually force myself to speak those words I was so terrified.

"She's here...not…quite herself though." She smirked.

"I want to see her. Let me."

Bellatrix smiled at me. "Fine. If you want too so badly." She nodded at the man who I just realised was stood in the door way who disappeared for a moment. She was still starring at me smiling but I gazed at floor not wanting to make eye contact.

I heard a noise from behind me and my aunt was pushed inside. Her clothes were covered in dirt, her hair had actually become greyer since the last time I saw her. She stood there starring at the ceiling fiddling with her hands.

"Aunt Joan?"

She didn't respond but gave me a glance, but started trembling as I made my over to her.

"It's me...its Catherine...don't you remember me?"

She firmly shook her head crouching down in the corner slowly rocking back and forth.

"She held out for a while...didn't say a word about you, or her filthy blood traitor son. Now she's just...useless."

Bellatrix was stood there acting like this was no big deal; this was a fucking big deal.

"You've destroyed her. What the hell did you do?"

Bellatrix just smirked fiddling with her wand.

"You used that curse on her didn't you?" my thoughts went to Neville, is this what it was like every time he saw his parents?

"That obvious is it?"

I couldn't even look at her, all my attention was on my aunt cowering in the corner.

"I never thought he would send you to Hogwarts. That just seemed too obvious. Clever George."

I turned to her my fists clenched. "What do you want from me?"

She walked up, gently fiddling with my hair before she grabbed a fistful of it yanking my head back.

"Family...should be together...shouldn't it? Look at my dear sister's boy Draco, taking so obediently to us. I just want the same for my little one."

"You want me to become a death eater?" I spat.

She brought her wand up stroking it against my face.

"You sound…shocked?"

"I'd rather die than become what you are."

"You should be carefully what you wish for." She let go of me pushing me against the wall that I harshly slammed into. She started to walk out but turned to my aunt suddenly. "Seeing as I don't need her anymore… Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green and before I could even scream my aunts body laid limp against the wall.

The door slammed shut as I fell against the ground the scream trapped in my throat, the hot tears pouring down my face.

This was my entire fault.


	38. Recruit

**CPOV**

I felt sick to my stomach. After 20 minutes of me crying and pounding the floor in rage I eventually made my way over holding her still warm hand and continuing to cry. She was dead because of me. Bellatrix had killed her but I was the reason, I hated myself. I sat up most of the night holding her hand until sleep eventually took over. When I woke up the next day she was gone, I spent most of that day crying.

They kept me in the room for god knows how long, after a few days it just seemed like a blur. Being confined there was driving me nuts. Bellatrix didn't come back but Greyback did. He would stand outside and talk to me through the door taunting me, telling me what he would do to me when he got his hands on me. I just sat in the furthest possible spot away from the door and covered my ears.

Bellatrix eventually showed up, but she kept asking me questions about harry. I told her I knew nothing but she screamed and called me a liar proceeding to torture me. It must of only been for 20 minutes but it seemed like hours. The next day she came back asking me more questions that I didn't know the answers too, torturing me some more.

The questions turned into threats, she would come into the room asking me to join or this would continue. Whenever I refused she would torture me until she got bored or got called off. Yesterday she placed long gashes along my body with her knife. Bellatrix made what Carrow did to me seem nice.

"Crucio!"

We had been going at this for what seemed like forever, I felt like every single one of my nerves was on fire, being ripped out of my skin.

"Give up yet my pet?"

I stayed still on the floor but shook my head. "N….n…no…."

Bellatrix huffed leaving the room slamming the door behind her. I curled into a ball shutting my eyes tight wishing I was dead, anything was better than this.

When I next opened my eyes I was greeted by a pair of big black boots standing right next to my head. I looked up and Greyback was starring down at me. I started laughing gaining an odd look from him. "Your turn today?" I asked.

"Yes." He said dragging it out. "I think you've finally lost your mind."

I raised an arm pointing a finger at him shaking it. "Not…quite…there yet."

He chuckled and took off his long leather jacket discarding it on the floor. "Now you know the question I have to ask."

"Well…then I guess...you know the answer."

Out of the no where he kicked me square in the face causing me to scream. The pain was immense but wasn't as bad as what I had become accustomed too. I felt my nose crack and I immediately grabbed it as I felt the blood start to pour.

"Now…I'm not allowed to have…certain ways with you. But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

He lent down reaching under my skirt and I started to kick against him.

"geb awab frem meh!"

I felt his hand slip under my underwear I started to gag.

"stup ib!"

He ripped at my top exposing my collarbone which he trailed with his fingers. "Oh I did miss how you taste."

Before I knew it he sunk his teeth into my flesh causing a blood curdling scream to come from me. The pain wasn't even the reason I was screaming, all I could think was I going to become like him?

He started lapping up the blood pouring from the open wound running down my chest as I lay there crying feeling helpless.

He grabbed m face roughly forcing me to look at him while he licked the traces of my blood from lips.

"What's wrong? Worried Neville will find out?"

"Who is Neville?"

Greyback shot up as Bellatrix strolled into the room. With a flick of her wand I felt my nose fix and I started to wipe the blood from my face and chin, even though the wound of my shoulder remained wide continuing to ooze blood. She walked around me occasionally glancing at Greyback who looked pissed he had been interrupted.

"Neville?" she asked a little confused then a gleam caught her eye. "Longbottom?"

I said nothing trying not to show any emotion but apparently she could read me like a book.

"You…are with Neville Longbottom?" she started laughing manically but abruptly stopped. "Your boyfriend has been causing us some trouble at Hogwarts."

"Good."

"We even sent people after his grandmother, and she sent them straight to mungos." Bellatrix said this in a low voice, she was obviously pissed that an old woman like Neville's grandmother had done that, I couldn't help but smile.

"But...seeing…as we have you." She said turning to me. "Perhaps we have more leverage."

I had to think fast. "Don't you think it's pathetic that one boy is causing so much trouble for you?"

"He's an annoyance." She spat. "But, you obviously….care," she said the word like it was pure venom. "For him."

She looked down at me catching my eyeline. "How about this? You...you will become one of us. Or I will kill him." She whispered.

My eyes went wide in terror. "So you're…just going to stroll into Hogwarts? And kill him?"

"No. that would be silly. I'll bring him here, and I'll do to him exactly what I did to his parents, and your aunt. She leant down her lips inches away from my ear. "I'll make you watch, and you'll know it's your fault." She whispered.

She turned walking out of the room Greybacks followed close behind who gave me a final glance locking the door.

I was sat on the floor for hours, I could feel myself becoming weaker, the blood was still steadily pouring from my shoulder. I sat there pressing against the wound as hard as I could but it was useless, I didn't have enough energy. The front of my shirt was now Red and soaked sticking to my skin; I kept thinking any minute I would pass out or throw up, probably both.

The door suddenly flew open and I fell backwards out of shock. Greyback was stood there looming over me starring at my Collarbone. "Someone looks a little pale."

He kneeled down next to me still smirking like he always did. One day I was going to wipe that bloody smirk off his face.

"I don't think you have that long left." He moved my hand running his fingers off the wound. "I didn't realise I cut you so deep." He laughed.

"You took….a fucking….chunk out of me. You…..bastard." I was taking deep breathes between the words. It was hard just saying that sentence.

He grabbed my arm pulling me off the floor and out of the room dragging me alone the halls of the mansion. I collapsed several time too weak too even move or be bothered at this point. He huffed grabbing my off the floor and placing me on his shoulder. When we reached our destination he finally dropped me to his side and I clung onto him for support.

I slowly looked up and my eyes went wide at what I saw.

Voldermort sat there with Bellatrix by his side.

"Well…if it isn't….our newest recruit."

* * *

**Review?**


	39. Willing

**Greyback POV**

I stood in the room starring down at her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. As soon as Voldermort had made his way over she had passed out falling with a large thud to the floor. Bellatrix had screamed and kicked her while I just stood there looking on, knowing it was pointless. All of this was. As ways of tortured she had gone through a lot, much more than her aunt ever had, yet she was still here, she still wasn't mad, it made me want her more. She was more of a challenge then the other girls I would so easily rip apart, and she did taste wonderful.

She started to stir and I took my position next to her watching her wake. As soon as her eyes opened she clutched her side where Bellatrix had kicked her crying out in pain. She did this for several moments occasionally sucking in a deep breathe before her eyes eventually locked on me.

"Why aren't I like that?" she said in a less than audible voice.

I was a little confused by her question. Did she mean like me, or her mother?

"Whatever do you mean my pet?"

"Voldermort…I thought."

"Ah, no. He didn't see any point. Bellatrix was annoyed to no end."

"What?"

"What use are you to the cause? Even if you are Bellatrix's daughter, you're obviously not like her. So what's the point really?"

I saw a small smile creep on to her lips but it quickly disappeared.

"What about…Werewolf. I don't…want to be….like you."

She wasn't the first person to say that. "You won't, you may have a few…new traits...like your food a little fresher, different Sexual," I eyed her up and down and I could see her squirm. I loved it. "Desires."

She sat herself up against the wall while I stood there watching her. She didn't even seem that bothered by my presence anymore.

"Is she really going to hurt Neville?"

I chuckled starting to pace the room "She tortured you and you're her own flesh and blood. What do you think she is going to do to him?"

She nodded sadly and I could see the tears rolling down her face. "I…I don't want…him to get hurt." She whispered hanging her head and I smirked.

"Well, if you don't want that."

I grabbed her by the throat pulling her up pining her against the wall.

"I can think of a way not to let it happen." My eyes roamed her body and I brought my wand up to her neck tracing her jaw with the tip.

I looked up at her face and she was starring at me disgusted, she knew exactly what I wanted.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"No one has left a mark on me before." I said turning me head to the side so she could see the scar that bloody mirror she smashed in my face had left. "So I thought, I should…return the favour." I said while pulling the cloth away from her shoulder. The wound hadn't started to heal; but it wasn't bleeding anymore. The skin around it was a deep purple which I thought looked absolutely lovely, my bite marks perfectly moulded into her flesh still bright pink and raw.

"You're going to do whatever you want to me no matter what…aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Maybe I should learn to enjoy it then."

I looked into her eyes to find her starring into mine, not a trace of fear. This was new.

"What?"

"I don't want to be raped." She whispered. "I'd rather go along with it willingly."

My moved my mouth to her ear harshly nibbling on her lobe. "But I prefer it when they scream." I growled.

"I'll scream if you want."

In that moment I forced my mouth against her to actually have the sensation of her kissing me back. "Will you do anything I want?" She nodded sharply as I attacked her lips with my own again. I have never experienced anything like this. Usually with...woman…there was no need for kissing, why bother with something like that? But her lips against mine felt wonderful, and if she was willing to do this I would oblige, for now.

I felt my wand slip from my hand but at this point I didn't care. All I wanted to do was rip her clothes off, but seeing as she was willing to obey, I was going to use it to my advantage.

"I want you…to taste me."

"What…what do you mean?" she said a little too naively.

I looked down and smirked and the realisation came to her face.

"Oh."

"Or I could just...shove it,"

"No! No! I'll do it."

I released the grip on her throat and she slowly slid down until she was on her knees. I felt her hands start to play with the buckle of m trousers and I leaned my head back ready for what was about to happen.

"**_STUPEFY_**!"

* * *

**I actually remember cringing a little when I wrote this. Urgh. I hate Greyback. Review? There is only about 4 chapters left, I think.**


	40. Escape

**CPOV**

He flew back smacking into the wall and I scrambled to my feet pointing his wand straight at him.

I couldn't believe he actually fell for it.

As soon as I heard his wand clatter against the floor I knew that was my only opportunity. I was determined to get his wand off him, and he made it a thousand times easier for me. Now I just had to stop feeling sick to my stomach wanting to scrub every inch of me clean.

He rolled over and starred straight at me eyes blazing but didn't get up off the floor.  
"Men are so predictable." I muttered still holding his wand raised.

"What a clever little witch."

"Thank you." For the first time in ages I felt a huge weight lift of my shoulders, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. At this point I was shaking beyond belief but I had the advantage.

"Now what do you think you're going to do with that?" he asked starring at the wand.

"CRUCIO!"

I watched as he squirmed on the floor rolling about and started to yell. I knew what I was doing was horrible, it made me feel sick, but I needed to show I meant business. I stopped and watched him take deep breathes recovering from the ordeal.

"Is….that…the best you've got?"

"How did you get into Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"The night you took me, how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"You…really think."

"CRUCIO!" I made it last longer this time keeping my gaze averted as he screamed. At least now he knew what it felt like. "Tell me!"

"Floo network…straight to Snapes office."

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

"There's no one here." He whispered slowly attempting to get up. "The battle." He started smiling looking at me up. "Has probably already started." he laughed darkly still starring at me. "When I get my hands on you" He muttered. "I'm going to TEAR YOU APART."

"Petrificus Totalus!" his body froze and I waked over standing by his head. "I should have done this ages ago." I muttered not believing how stupid I was.

I probably should have killed him, this was a perfect opportunity, but I couldn't. I wasn't like that. Even killing someone so vile would haunt me for ever.

I ran out locking the door running through the halls until finally reaching a staircase. I crept up as slowly as I could praying no one was here. I soon as I saw it I ran to the fireplace searching in every pot or object I could find until I found the floo powder and I stepped into the fire place letting the flames engulf me. When I opened my eyes I was there, in Dumbledore's, or should I say Snapes office. I collapsed on the floor in tears shaking not actually believing this was happening. I was free. I felt so tired, so weak. But I had managed to get out, I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe, but this was the best feeling I had experiences in a long time.

My sobs eventually lightened and I looked around, several of the paintings were missing but the ones remaining were starring at me horrified.

"Dear Merlin my child, what on earth happened to you?" An old man I didn't recognize asked.

"It doesn't….matter." I said between sobs." What's…going on….Has….has it started?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it has. Not much we can do about it from inside a painting though."

I nodded and quickly stood up my legs still feeling weak and I ran out of that office as fast as I could.

When I reached the hallway I heard shouting, screaming. It was a little daunting.

People were running in every direction and I had no idea what to do, but I needed my wand. I felt horrid using his. I let it slip from my fingers as I ran up to the Gryffindor common room, the portrait was wide open, the fat lady missing but I wasn't too concerned by that now. I ran up to my bedroom and found my bed still in the same state as I left it that night and I grabbed my wand. I quickly changed my clothes as quick as possible and put my shoes one before sitting on my bed.

This was too much, this was all too much. I sat on the bed taking as many deep breathes as I couldn't help feeling completely overwhelmed. This time yesterday I thought I was going to die. And now...now I was sat in Hogwarts. Yes a battle was going on, but I had never felt so safe.

* * *

**Sorry It's kind of Short, Next one will be Longer. Review? x**


	41. Cathy

**CPOV**

I eventually dragged myself off the bed running down the stairs. All I really wanted to do was lie down and sleep, I wished it was an option.

When I reached the common room I felt a tremendous pain shoot through me causing me to double up falling to the floor. It felt like the torture I had been enduring for the past few weeks was coming back for round two.

When I managed to catch my breath again and looked up to him there smirking like always, Greyback. Why was he always there! He practically leapt at me grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the ground.

"You really think I would let you get away that easily? Do you know how many times people have tried that on me?"

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU."

"You really should of." He laughed lifting me a little before smashing me down hard again. "But don't worry. I managed to get a little fight in. Found a very tasty morsel called Lavender."

My eyes went wide and he started to laugh manically. "She's not dead...yet."

Suddenly a booming voice ran throughout the school that I recognized immediately. Voldermort.

"_If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._"

"Ah, Looks like I have some time to teach you a lesson"

He got off me producing his wand and pointed it down at my trembling form.

"So just going to kill me? Is that it?"

"Oh no. I'm going to have much more fun then that."

**NPOV**

We were sat in the great hall waiting. Not really knowing what was going to happen. I stared at the bodies I had just carried in, especially Colin Creevey. He had never looked so small. The Weasleys were over in the corner surrounding Fred, Mrs. Weasley was still crying. Everyone at this point looked like they had given up. I marched out of the great wanting to get away from everyone, and everything. Leaning against the hall with my head in my hands I slumped down on the floor. This was all too much.

My head shot up when I heard footsteps and Catherine was standing there. I didn't believe it at first.

I jumped from the floor running over to her but her gaze was towards the floor, I couldn't even see her face properly.

"Catherine! Oh god Catherine." She didn't even react when she heard my voice. She just stood there in a zombified state. "Catherine..." my voice was tiny now and trembling, I was shocked I had even managed to say that. "Cathy?" She slowly lifted her head and I saw her eyes, they were glazed over. Her face showed absolutely no emotion. "Catherine?"

"Aw. The little love birds reunited again"

I took a step back when Greyback appeared behind her slowly walking up behind her. He wrapped an arm behind her waist resting his chin on her shoulder as she starred off into space.

"Do you like the improvement I made?"

I felt sick to my stomach. He had used the Imperus Curse. How long had she been like this? What had he done to her while she was like this? Then I saw the bite mark on her shoulder as my whole world came to a halt. Greyback whispered something in her ear and her eyes shot to me still emotionless, it was terrifying. "Now. Seeing as I'm not meant to be here right now." Greyback said moving away from her. "I'll leave you two alone…Have fun."

I didn't do anything as he strutted past me running out of the corridor. Cathy was still starring at me.

"Cathy?"

She lifted her wand towards me and I took a few steps back out of shock. "Catherine."

"Stupefy!"

I dodged the curse throwing myself against the wall pulling my own wand out as much as I didn't want to use it.

"Catherine no!"

She sent another curse my way but I started to run down the hall not sure where to go. I turned my head and saw her running behind me at full speed flinging the occasional curse that would miss me by inches at times.

I ran towards the only place I could think of. I ran towards the Herbology classrooms.

When I entered I had no idea why I was here, why of all places did I choose here?

She finally entered slowly walking towards me, her eyes dead locked on me. "You don't want to do this Cathy, this isn't you. Please."

She paused and I swear I could of seen a flicker of something there, was cathy trying to break through? She looked around at her surroundings and I saw my chance. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of her hand clattering against the floor and she looked at me again. "Longbottom." She whispered. I was hoping she was trying to break out, maybe the further away from Greyback she was the weaker the Curse was. I had no idea how it worked.

"Catherine…Cathy?"

"what's your next move Neville? Cause we both know your not going to use that wand against me."

"If….If I have…too,"

"You won't." she was getting closer now and I tried to back away but I ended up hitting the wall.

"You love me too much. You wouldn't hurt me. Even though, you couldn't even protect me."

"What?...I…..i tried."

"you just let him take me. If you loved me you would of tried harder."

I kept thinking to myself this isn't her saying this, even though each word felt like a knife making me feel everything I thought that night. Why hadn't I tried harder?

I closed my eyes for a second trying to steady myself, trying to think. When I opened them I was met by the tip of her wand a few inches from my face.

She wasn't showing any emotion, she didn't even care, she couldn't.

"Please…Cathy…"


	42. Final Battle

**NPOV**

I could feel every single one of my nerves on end as she stared at me. I kept expecting any second for her to kill me, torture me, and do anything. But she did nothing.

I was looking for anything of her there, but she was just empty. It was terrifying.

"Catherine, Cathy I know you're there somewhere, otherwise you would have done something by now."

"Stupefy!"

Catherine blocked the curse that came from the doorway, I looked over at Hermione who was stood there wand ready.

"Did the little mudblood to come help you?" Cathy spat "Pathetic."

They threw several curses at each other various items smashing and blowing up all over the place. I starred down at my wand knowing what I had to do, I had to stop Catherine.

"STUPEFY!"

The curse caught her on the side sending her straight into the wall and she slid down onto the floor. I felt my heart stop as I starred down at her body waiting for any sign of life. Her chest heaved and I was next to her in a second making sure she was ok.

"Oh Neville. Is she one of them?"

"No. Imperius curse."

Hermione nodded kneeling down on her other side.

"I don't expect her to be waking up anytime soon. What should we do with her?"

Blood was trickling down the side of Catherine's face and this close I could see the damage done to her body. They had definitely tortured her when she was with them.

"Let's leave her here, for now."

With a flick of her wand Hermione produced a cot with we both carefully placed Catherine in it. Hermione left the classroom giving me a final glance as she left. I kissed Catherine's forehead before finally running out back to the great hall.

**CPOV**

When I first woke up all I could feel was the large pain in my side and on my head. Then I remembered everything, Chasing after Neville, trying to hurt him, thinking about killing him. Saying those things to him. I couldn't even control it, I was there but I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I didn't feel a shroud of guilt while I was saying those things. It made me sick.

I looked around the Herbology Classroom observing the damage me and Hermione had caused and pushed myself up grabbing my wand off the floor. I was going to end this now. I ran through the corridors following the noise and screams that came outside of the school. I stood there starring at the people fighting, then I spotted them, Ron and Neville were dueling wit Greyback who was laughing blocking there spells with ease. I made my way over avoiding the curse being thrown to and fro between the students, teachers and death eaters.

When I came up just behind Neville I noticed the burns all over his head. The blood. What the hell has happened to him?

I took my place beside Neville giving looks from both the boys. Did Neville still think I was under that curse?

"Three for the price of one." Greyback muttered starring intently at us not about to give up easily.

I looked over at Neville who was starring at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You're Catharine right?

"Yeah."

"STUPEFY!" Me and Neville shouted in chorus aiming the spells at Greybacks chest but he managed to block both. We dueled, me, Ron and Neville against Greyback. I had never seen Neville so determined it, so confident, it was overwhelming.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Greyback shouted pointing his wand at Neville who flew back.

He threw another curse at Ron who flew back sliding across the floor.

"NEVILLE! RON!" In my panic I didn't see Greyback run towards. His hand was around my throat lifting me off the floor.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" Greyback spat at me as he continued to choke me. I spotted it then, most of the school was destroyed and I spotted a part of an archway hanging over us. I was going to end this.

I raised my wand straight up and he started laughing, for the last time.

"Why are you even bothering? What are you going to do?"

"REDUCTO!"

The archway broke apart and started to fall as Greyback dropped me to the ground.

"CATHERINE!" I heard Neville call but I felt Ron's arms wrap around me pulling me back out of the way of the rocks. We both fell back landing onto Neville as the rocks collapsed onto of Greyback crushing him in the process. Ron's arms left me and I felt Neville pull me close to him as we remained there, starring at the piles of rocks and debris.

He was finally gone.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

All of us turned around watching the sight, Molly Weasley dueling with Bellatrix as she laughed mocking Ron's mum. She suddenly froze collapsing on the floor and Voldermort screamed casting a curse in Molly's direction but it didn't work, that's when Harry showed up.

Ron was immediately on his feet running over to his mum and people started retreating to the hall following Harry and Voldermort.

I could feel Neville's hands on me attempting to pull me up. "Come on Cathy we have to go."

"No. you go, I can't."

"Catherine."

"Go Neville. I just I can't. Please.

He gave me a sad look but ran off after everyone as I sat there starring at Bellatrix's body. My Mother. I pushed myself up slowly making my way over before kneeling down beside her. I moved the wild hair out of her face and for the first time really looked at her. In death she actually looked almost innocent, still deranged, but innocent.

I then pushed the thought out of my mind angry at myself for even thinking it. She had tortured me, taken away my family. But she was my blood. And now she was dead. Now I officially had no family, I didn't even know what had happened to my cousin and his family.

I didn't know how long I had been sat there when I heard Cheering coming from the hall. But I still didn't move, it was only when people came out moving the bodies I finally retreated to the hall. Neville was stood there surrounded by a heard of girls looking rather uncomfortable. Luna walked up next to me also watching the sight.

"Why are they doing that?"

"Because Neville killed Nagini, Pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out off the sorting hat. And sliced its head off." She said doing a waving motion with her hand.

I looked back at Neville smiling slightly as I watched him awkwardly talking to the girls.

"I'm sorry about your mother Catherine. Even if she was Evil."

"Thanks Luna. But it's ok. For the best."

"Yes."

I walked over to Neville grabbing his hand and pulling his away from the girls out of the hall. He didn't question it as I pulled him outside towards the lake my hand still firmly in his. As we sat there in silence starring out towards the lake I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"You're a hero Neville."

"no." he muttered. "I'm not"

"you are too me. You were long before this."

He gave me a small smile before looking down at my shoulder. "He did that?"

"Yeah."

"So, your?"

"No. he said, it was just like tendencies or something. I might have to talk to Lupin or Bill Weasley about it."

"Lupin is dead."

"Oh…oh god."

"So is Tonks. Colin Creevey. Fred."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah." There was an eerie silence between us as we thought about who had died. "I thought, you were...maybe. But I kept going. I knew I had too."

"We don't have to talk about that now."

I rested my head on his shoulder as we looked out over the lake. Not saying another word.

* * *

**OK, So yeah. I'm sorry if it was horrible. One more chapter left! Review?**


	43. Epilogue

**NPOV**

It was weird not having danger around every corner for the first time since I could remember, but it was a welcome relief.

Catherine sold her Fathers house saying she couldn't stand to be there, it wasn't her home anymore, just a place where the bad memories haunted her more than the good ones.

She went back to Hogwarts with Hermione Ginny and Luna wanting to complete her N.E.W.T.S while me and Harry started working for the ministry finding the last remaining Death Eaters out there and making sure they were locked up. Ron eventually joined us after helping George get back on his feet after Fred's death.

I had proposed to her one night while we were in bed, she was lying on me gently falling asleep as I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head every now and then when it suddenly came to me. I wanted us to be like this forever, I knew we would be even without us getting married, but deep down I wanted her to be Mrs Catherine Longbottom.

"Cathy?"

"Hm?" she was slowly drifting into sleep now but I couldn't stop myself. "I love you, I really love you." She placed a small kiss on my chest settling down again. "I…Love you...too." She whispered between yawns.

I thought I might have blurted it out but when it escaped my lips it felt like the most natural thing in the world "Will you marry me?"

she yawned slightly before answering. "Not...right now." I smiled to myself manoeuvring myself lower so my face was next to hers. "No, not now. But will you?"

"I'm not asleep am I?"

"Nope." She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at me. "You want to marry me?" I leaned in kissing her deeply letting my lips linger against hers for a while. "Very much so. Do you want to marry me?"  
"Yes. I do. Very much so."

We waited until we were 21 to get married not wanting to rush it, we had all the time in the world to be together and after everything that happened at Hogwarts we wanted to take it easy first moving out of my grandmothers into our own place, The garden was completely overgrown so I spent hours out there weeding digging, obtaining plenty of cuts and scraps but I wanted everything to be perfect for her, for us.

I was out in the garden when she walked out arms folded wearing my favourite sundress that she always looks perfect in, but lately she had been looking a little more radiant.

"How's my Gran?"

She seemed spaced out but quickly snapped out of it looking over to me. "Oh…uh, I didn't go to see her."

"What?"

"I…Kind of lied."

I felt my heart plummet then, why would she lie? Where was she then?

She starred at the bushes I had just planted rubbing her arms, it was almost evening and the air was starting to get colder.

"Well, where were you?"

"St Mungos."

"What? Why?"

"I've, just been feeling ill lately."

I ripped my gloves off and threw them to the floor grasping her shoulders. "What's wrong? Please tell me you're ok?"

She was sucking on her bottom lip starring at me; she leaned in kissing me tenderly then resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and I felt every nerve in my body freeze.

She was looking at me nervously and I could feel her shaking underneath my hands.  
"Pre…pregnant?"

"Yeah, about 13 weeks." She nervously laughed a small smile on her face.

I looked back and forth from her face to her stomach and started smiling wildly.

"We're having a baby? There is a little person growing inside you right now?" She nodded and I placed hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad." I whispered sounded like I didn't quite believe it, I didn't really, this was all too surreal but it was incredible. I quickly wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "We're going to be a proper family? That's...that's incredible."

"You're not scared?"

"I'm terrified…but I'm going to be a dad. That's something worth being terrified about."

* * *

**So that's it! My first ever story finished. Thanks to every single person that read my story or reviewed, added it to their Favourites, all of those things really. I was surprised at how many actually read this story but I've really enjoyed writing it. One Final Review? x**

**I should have a new Neville Fic up soonish but it's going to much shorter than this, probably a series of one shots. I'm still working on it. Again, thanks you guys, you're all awesome.**


	44. Note 2

**Authors Note**

Hey! Not a new chapter or anything, Just wanted to let you guys know I've started a new Neville/Catherine story called Coming Back For More in case Any of you were interested.

Thanks guys :)


End file.
